The heat in ice
by Kotobukireji
Summary: A hate so strong that could only be expressed with two fist colliding into one another of who is stronger than the other. But for their entire childhood Gray hasn't wanted any of this from the beginning and only wanted Natsu as a friend or even a little more than that. Could Natsu accept that and alter his whole reputation around even if if he Gray leaves him?
1. your in trouble!

"YOU WANNA FIGHT ME GAJEEL?CMON IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu throws a fist ball of fire at Gajeels direction only earning a iron fist blocking his attack dramatically.

"Can't ya see im busy? why dont you take on a job you flame brain." Gajeel hissed.

Natsu pouts at how un-enthusiastic Gajeel was acting. "I cant take a job. Happy's out with wendy and carla and Lucy with your girlfrend writing novels." Gajeel sighed as he blankly brushed Natsu's plea off as he went back to eating his ramen. "god your no fun..."

Natsu groaned sitting back down at the table with laxus and freed who were busy discussing new jobs. "Im so bored...-" Natsu paused. His eyes darted towards the exhibitionist with no pants or top sitting by the counter along with Juvia and Erza. _Maybe it wont be so dull after all..._ Natsu straightened his maufler,put on the best intimidating face a dragon slayer could bare as he made his way towards him.

"A gray! I want a challenge!" He spoke up.

The blue haired boy turned his head around giving a grimacing look at Natsu which made Natsu's body broil with anticipation. "huh? a competition? aren't you out of money?" He ask.

"It ain't for money duffas, its to prove who's stronger between us. Even thought you can tell already its gonna be me." Natsu smiled with the image of gray begging at his feet to 'teach him his ways.'

Gray huffed. "You think your that strong huh?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea! i mean im the one who took down lyon whilst your ass was still chilled to the bone!"

That set gray off. "teme!" He darted off his chair and instantly swung a punch at natsu's face causing him to hit the table breaking it along the middle. "That was a fluke and you know it flame brain!"

Natsu smirked. "Now this is what i wanted." He leaped off the table fisting his arm in fire impacting it onto grays torso causing him to arch but to quickly grab Natsu by the hair swinging him around hitting against the chairs. "Guess your not that strong at all baaaka!" Gray teased. Natsu was all fired up now.

"You little-Enough!"

Miraijane came down from the stairs towards Natsu and gray who just about had their fist ready to hit one another. "Im sick and tired of always having to clean up after you two, can't you just get along?" she asked furious at the mess they caused.

they both looked at each other than looked back."No."

Mirajane sighed as she eyed the two of them with very demeaning look. "Guess you both need to be taught a lesson then huh?"

"Mirajane wait natsu was the one-"No excuses! your both staying after hours cleaning this up." She orders as the guilds 'oos' began to simmer around them. "You go sister,like a man!"elfman exclaims. Gray and Natsu both get a final glance back at each other drowning themselves in hatred._ this wasn't what he had in mind..._


	2. After hour with the flame brain!

It was starting to get dark. Natsu sulked in the back of the room creating a moody aura in the corner of the guild with Gray sulking the the other._ why did i have to be paired with flame brain? i mean he started it first..._

Erza sighed as she turned back around to mirajane. "You sure putting them through a whole four hours together is going to sort this out?" She ask.

Mirajane shrugs. "It may do them some good,were all a family here so we need to pay each other some respect. besides it is making quite a betting topic over there." Mirajane and Erza look over at the table with Markow,cana and the rest betting who's gonna crack first. Ezra couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them betting against their own family. "Guess you may be right,it might do them some good."

It was getting late and Guild members one by one were heading off back to their own homes...except for gray and Natsu. They had a whole fours hours together cleaning their massive guild hall. Gray grunted as he peeped over at the dragon slayer who was busy sulking and moping in the corner. _just four hours gray just four hours..._ Gray noticed that everyone had left except for Miraijane who was just making her way towards them with two brooms. "Alright boys,time to get busy." Her cunning smile made Natsu and gray quiver as they picked their dull bodies off the tables picking their brooms giving each other a nasty glance. " Now no fighting and no messing up the counter, when the clock strikes one o'clock a alarm will be set off for you two to go home." She picks up her jacket swaying it around her shoulders."good luck." She snickers before the las bang of the door echoes.

Natsu starts. "God i can't believe im stuck here with you,of all people!"

"hey im not the one who started it anyway ,we could've avoided this if you just used your brain you flame brain!" Gray exclaims. Natsu groaned as he started sweeping in his direction. "Let's just get this cleaned up so we can go home." he points out. "Fine but don't go sweeping on my side you got that!?"

"Fine!"

"fine!'

"good!"

"good!"

"Flame brain!"

"exhibitionist!"

they both turned away and began sweeping in there own directions casually from time to time hitting against one another. Gray still couldn't believe he was in the predicament,espically with Natsu. wouldn't have mind if it was with juvia but...ok actually,he would've preferred natsu over juvia. He looked back to see Natsu already panting like he had run a marathon.

"Hey fat ass you haven't even made it halfway."

"shuddup you,im getting there its just..." Natsu's stomach starts to growl erupting the room. "Jesus did you swallow a baby or something?"

"No! im just so hungry. I didn't get to eat lunch today." He sighs a little annoyed he didn't eat anything.

Gray sighed. "Your such a moron.." Gray straddle into his boxers pocket grabbing a chocolate bar. "Here, this can satisfy you for now." He throws the bar towards natsu who catches it on the full. 'You think this is going to stop a dragon slayers stomach from rumbling?" He mocks.

"Well,you either eat it or let that baby scream in agony." he gestures. Natsu just gave a smug look as he straddled the packet wrapping open stuffing the bar in his mouth. boy did he feel much better.

"u-um thanks."

"dont mention it,now can you hurry up and start sweeping properly?" he ask trying to be reasonable.

"yea yea ok."


	3. so far not so good!

They had finished cleaning and Gray had already passed out. They had swept the floor,dusted the furniture,cleaned the fairy library and fixed the broken benches and chairs from their mini fusion.

"Waa~ im beat." Natsu pouted as he crashed onto the chair breathing heavily. It was the first time gray had actually seen him work so hard for the first time. Gray looked at the time_,it was only ten thirty!_

"And we still have three hours left." Gray groaned wiping away the remaining particles of dust of his boxers.

"I really need to head home,can't we just get out of here? i mean we did the work."

Gray shakes his head. "Freed put an enchantment on the exit that will only open at one." He looked over at the door with purple hand writing inscribed all over. Natsu began to feel only was he with Gray, but he really was worried about happy.

Gray tilted his head over to the pink haired boy watching his worried look overrun his face. "You worried about happy?"

natsu looks up."how did you know?"

Gray smirks. "His like your best friend and also, you always make that face when your thinking about happy." he moved closer to Natsu placing himself next to him giving a small distance.

Natsu smiled."Well,he is Lisanna and i's little miracle so,i guess you could say i dont want anything to happen to have you seen her mad? She has claws!" Natsu mimmacs her transforming magic. Gray couldn't help but giggle at his ,he was kinda cute when he smiled. _wait...what? did he just say cute? oh my god he must be going insane!_

Natsu could see gray in the corner of his eyes just starring at was kinda putting him off.

"w-what?" He stutters.

"u-uh nothing dont worry." He quickly looks away brushing it off. _God he saw!_

"No,you were looking at me,and its rare for you to be starring at me like that." He insist leaning closer into gray. Gray felt like he was being pinned into the corner of the room with the firery eyes of a dragon slayer burning his body.

"Its just,how are you always so happy?" Gray looks down clenching his hands together.

natsu tilted his head. "happy?as in the cat? well i dunno-"

"Not happy,as in the emotion."

Natsu gasped. He just starred blankly wondering what he would say to knew about gray's past life but he didn't want to upset him.

"w-well,i well, i dunno..." he drifts off.

"Forget it,im just stunned thats all." He gets up, but before he could walk Natsu's firery hand grasp his wirst causing him to hault.

"N-natsu..."


	4. Flame brain and Ice Popsicle recover

**Hey guys recommendation, i was writing the part when they talk about their past and it goes really well with the song 'yiruma maybe' it you want more feels ^^ . Anyway thanks for the support please rate and review.**

"N-natsu?..."Gray jolted back at the sudden grasp of natsu's hand. Natsu 's face was in complete shock that he went this far for an answer.

"why were you starring at me?" He asked again this time, clenching Gray's wrist even harder than before. He could feel the heat emerging from Natsu's hand which made him grunt in pain.

"w-well" Gray went silent, he was scavenging his mind for answers."I dunno,why are you so persistent on knowing? also,your hurting me!"gray signaled to his wrist quickly yanking it out of his hand. _He just wanted to know why he was starring at him. He may have gone too far but, its was so unusual for gray...  
_

"W-well it kinda felt odd i guess." he rubbed the back of his head searching for a way to break out of this. He peeps over gray's shoulder noticing it was only eleven forty. _There was still so much time they had together..._

The silence formed inbetween them as gray sat against the bench with natsu sitting across from him hunched over the chair sitting dog style. Gray couldn't help but feel restricted when he was amongst Natsu._Yea he may be a dumbass but,something about him just make him feel so...limited. It wasn't the way he would always get called in to fight it was mostly around the way Natsu would talk ... It was kind of cool. Wait,what?_ Gray snapped out of his delusion as he turned towards could hear him nosily shuffling on the stool twiddling his legs together almost like he had to pee.

"Whats up with you?" Gray asked.

Natsu jolted up quickly glancing over at the ice mage before turning back. "None of your business!"

gray sneered."You can't say its none of my business when your shuffling around causing a scene."

"well.." Natsu paused. "You cant always know what im doing right? so lay off!" Natsu poked back.

Gray couldn't help but laugh at how uncanny this situation just like when they were kids.

"what?" Natsu pouted."why are you laughing? is their something on my face?"

"Yea an ugly stamp across it!" he laughed as he gave Natsu a mini flick on his nose making him grunt a little.

Gray smiled looking up towards the ceiling. "Its just...its like when we were kids." Gray looked to Natsu shooting a smile that made him feel uneasy..not bad uneasy...just ..uneasy. But it the Popsicle was right,it was just like when they were kids, they were more energetic back then,always trying to piss each other off.

"i guess..." was all he could say.

Gray smiled."You were so short back then,always running around,getting into a fight with me,not to mention Erza." Gray quivered at that name Thinking about tentacles shooting out of her hair.

Natsu couldn't disagree with that. "Yea,and remember that time we fought next to the riverbank and we fell down the hill?God that was funny."

"not to mention we were soaking wet after that and we used your fire to dry our clothes off." gray giggled getting joined in later by Natsu's. They sighed at how much time had gone past between them,how everything one day is just going to stop soon. He was gonna miss Lucy's drama self,Erza dominant self and how Natsu...but..._what was Natsu to him? a friend? surely Natsu doesn't consider him that way right? but if he doesn't,what is the point of this?_

Gray bit his lip."Hey, Natsu?"

Natsu turned,looking towards him."Yea?"

He clenched his hands together as the question slipped out."Do you...Think, we will ever except each other?"


	5. Battle between a one-sided love story

**Hi guys this is the next part to the Gratsu fanfic i was thinking of ending it here but if you want more comment and i'll do a new chapter :) i added a song that goes really well with the emotion of the book its 'higurashi dear you'.**

Natsu gasped. His eyes widened as he turned towards gray. He was looking down clenching his hands together like he was going to start crying. _What was with him all of a sudden? Of course ill-wait...like friends?_

"u-uh well uh...I guess yea." Natsu stuttered looking away at the counter. He couldn't help but feel a huge pressure orb surrounding them. It was so uncomfortable...

Gray tilted his head looking from natsu from down up. "Is that what you really think of me?" He mumbles. Gray saw Natsu couldn't respond which gave gray one clear answer...he could only see Gray as an enemy.

Gray sighed. "Its time, im going." He leaned up and walked towards the door.

"Gray wait!"

Natsu turned around, looking at gray from behind. If Gray was going to ask him something so personal,why wont he give Natsu his answer? "Will you ever except me?" He asked.

Gray looked up,not once looking back at the pink haired boy. _Of course he excepted him,He was like family to him. Something he actually enjoyed being around,someone he actually..._

"It depends on your answer. I cant say i except you and just get an instant rejection. I know im your complete opposite but it doesn't effect the way i think of you." Gray implied. Natsu felt like he was being dugged into the deepest hole ever. He hasn't ever considered thinking of what Gray could be to him. _A friend? a enemy? or even...a crush? no he wouldn't go that far,would he?_

"Gray..." he walks closer to gray. "Whats with the sudden questions? I don't even know were to begin. I'm a flame brain and your a Ice Popsicle. Thats just how we are i guess...-"

Gray turns towards Natsu with his eyes nearly at the brink of tears."But what if it didn't need to be that way? What if we could just finally except each other for who we are? God Natsu were even in a freaking guild together. What's gonna happen to us when we look back at our past? Is our fighting the only thing that we will remember about us? if that's what it means then i want no part of it!" Natsu couldn't even react fast,Gray ran out of the guild hall just as Freeds enchantment seal were wearing off.

Natsu just stood there in complete shock. Was gray in love with salamander?If he was how was he suppose to react? He knows him and Lisanna are.._.No..Gray this cant be right your hiding something from me!_

"teme..."Natsu ran towards the exit to catch up towards gray.


	6. His last farewell to heat

**Hey guys so i was watch sao and when kirito was running to asuna a song called overfly was playing and it matched so well to this chapter so here you go.**

Natsu ran as fast as he could but there was no sign of the ice boy. Usually, Natsu can smell his whereabouts but this time, its nothing.

"He must've really gone into hiding..."

God, he felt like he had just trotted on Gray's heart and he doesn't even know if he likes him_.I mean...he's with Lisanna but...argh god Gray im losing it here._

Natsu panted crouching down on his legs. "Stupid ice Popsicle,your actually making me run after you."

Natsu sighed as he looked up at the sky to see a full knew it was late but he didn't want to go home knowing Gray is mad at that he would usually care but...this time it was an exception. "Damn Popsicle why wont you just tell me..." Natsu took one more inhale of breath before he began running was going to find him and this time, he was going to ask the questions.

**Grays pov**

_"Baka...baka...baka...baka...why is he so stupid?! Hes so dense! cant he see im..."_

Gray ran, rubbing his red eyes that were dripping of tears down his swollen face. His cheeks were flustered,his heart was throbbing so much he couldn't stand the sound of it. He never knew he would be in such a state over knew the consequences of these feelings he had but he cant take it anymore. _He wants Natsu,he wants Lisanna to get out of the picture...he just didn't want to except it._

"Gray!"

Gray jolted up. he could here the salamander voice from a far distance behind him._ He was close...hes gonna see me in this state!_ Gray searching for answers,ran into a alleyway that was opposite the river bank. He saw a dumpster in the far corner and quickly sprung towards it hiding his figure away from the street.

_He was safe...he could now cry..._

Gray sniffed and cuddled his legs into the chest as the tears started again. _He hated being inlove with a dense douchbag,He wanted to...to tell him_.

"I want you,natsu...im..im... scared being alone...please..." Gray sniffed louder as he tightened his grip on his legs hiding his tears behind the mas of hair as his fears of being alone began to haunt him.. He wanted to run...he wanted to cry to someone. He needed to get over this before he gets teased and diss about his feelings towards Natsu in front of the whole guild!Knowing him, he would make a joke of cana who was his ex that he never loved would be would second guess Gray for being some sort of homosexual exhibitionist and he didn't want that! _He just wants...wants to be loved...by someone he loves.._

_"I mean look at me,im a mess who can't even save his master from dying.."_

But...Maybe it was time for him to leave. if He stayed in the guild too long he wouldn't be able to control his feelings and he would just lose it infront of everyone. all in all, He shouldn't have even attacked Natsu. This situation would've never happened if it weren't for that. He would've just gone home and practice ice magic instead of chasing his feelings._He knew no one was really gonna care if he left. besides,no one even recognized him unless he was with natsu. that's why he forced himself into fights with him so someone could see him as a part of the family. But.., this wasn't like him. He didn't know he would fall for him instead! Everything's now jumbled up and now he..he needed to get away from all this..he needed to be away from Natsu...for his sake_.

"Gray! where are you?!"Natsu called again.

Gray flinched,he felt a shiver in his spine as peeped his head over the dumpster holding the edge of the bin. He gasped, the Flame boy was perched over the river side puffing for breath from looking all over for gray who was right behind him. Gray couldn't help it, he smiled at how much natsu cared about him. Even though there was no point anymore...

_Your'e such an idiot Natsu..._

"Stupid ice Popsicle actually making me run after you..."

_but..._

"Damn Popsicle, why wont you just tell me?"

_I have to go..._


	7. Another day gone by without cold

_It's been almost a week from Gray's disappearance. The guild has gone into lockdown to keep every guild member in the guild grounds unless they are out on search party. Marckow was connecting to Laxus and Gildarts if they know anything about Gray's whereabouts but so far...no one has seen him._

_The guild tone had gone blique. The roars of Natsu and Gray fighting had gone. The cries of Juvia had started along with Loke. Everyone was worried._

_But as for Natsu. He was worried the most. he's the only one who caught a last glimpse of the ice man before his flee. He remember those words of Gray telling him "Do you think we will ever except each other?" in his head constantly. He should've should've said was all his fault. _

_Natsu wanted nothing more than to see him again. He was so worked up Happy couldn't even talk to him. One night Natsu had lost his insanity and had thrown anything around him in his house screaming "gray" constantly. If only he could've excepted Gray and said. "i do except you." This wouldn't have happened._

_His been avoiding Lisanna for the mean time though. He can't even touch her like he used to. He can't even talk to her. If he does,He's gonna have to say 'i love you' and he doesn't want to deceive his heart. He loves her dearly,but he can't shake out the ice boy. He doesn't want to believe Gray left because he rejected him but,He doesn't want to believe Gray likes him as well._

_If it were true...How was he going to reply?_

_"i love you too gray?"_

_"i dunno?"_

_how was he going to cope with that?He can't even talk to his own cat._

_But there was one person Natsu was seeking quidence for. He knew this person and Gray got along so well in the guild that they became like best friends in a second. He went to Loke. _

_His been staying with Loke ever since the incident. He explained everything to Loke down to the very last detail._

"So that's how he left" Natsu exclaimed looking down at his hands as he clenched them against his pant.

Loke placed Natsu's tea infront of him as he sat down. "I thought that would be the case."

Natsu looked up. "hm?"

"You see..." He began. "Gray is more of a,well, lets say a passive boy." He exclaims. "Grays the type of person to take peoples judgments to heart and they stay like that for a while unless someone says something." Natsu started to remember when he said those things about him beating lyon. _im such an idiot..._

"So what exactly does that mean? He likes me and when i didn't except him he thought i considered him nothing?" Natsu asked.

Loke nodded. "Yes but it wasn't just from your accusations its also from people around him. You remember that day everyone hated on Gray for sending you to that lady with the dragon simulator?"Natsu nodded.

"That day he came crying to me saying 'he was only trying to help,not to bring destruction to the guild. He's a kind guy who just doesn't know how to take a situation. It mostly revolves around his master passing." Loke takes a sip of the tea whilst Natsu starts to re-think every small detail that happened between Natsu and him._If all this was true then when Gray was asking all those questions,he just wanted to know if he was actually considered someone...and i took it the wrong way...im such a klutz._

"But when Gray told you all that stuff on Friday did he act somewhat gay to you?" Loke ask.

Natsu nodded. "yea...a little,it did set me off. But now you've explained i-"

"He is."

Natsu gasped,Loke was looking at him pretty darn serious when he said that. S_o it was true...Gray was homosexual..._

"s-so what are you saying Loke?"

Loke coughed. "Im not saying he likes you im just saying he might have started to think of you in that way."

"B-but when did him turning gay happen?" He asked.

Loke looked to the side trying to remember. "well,I remember him always saying girls are so dominant and eager when it comes to a mans heart. They always want to seduce him to get in bed but he always shy'ed out and didn't know what to say. Then..."

Natsu bit his lip. "then..."

"Then one day,he was shattered. I was visiting his house and i found his room smashed with broken glasses and pieces of jewllery everywhere. he ran into my arms telling me some girl did this and he would just cry." Loke looked down a little upset at the thought._Natsu never even knew this. Why wouldn't Gray tell him-oh,because he hadn't excepted him yet..._

Loke stood up Grabbing his tea cup. "All i can say is that we need to be on the look out for gray. He's been through alot and i think likes the way you always so carefree." He grabbed Natsu's cup whilst Natsu brings it to his hand. "I can tell your worried,If you truly worried about him maybe you should re consider how you feel about Gray." He gave a weak smile.

"B-but i have Lisanna but-..."

"Can you even talk to her?"

Natsu looked up . Loke smiled. "That proves something right? If she's the person you care for dearly you would've gone to her about this-

"But she has nothing to do with Gray!" Natsu interfered.

"Thats exactly the point. If she had nothing to do with Gray and you claimed gray was your enemy why go through all this just to know more about Gray? Its basically telling you that you need to re think if what your doing is right or wrong." Loke exclaimed walking to the kitchen turning the tap on. Natsu felt like this was the sam thing he was thinking about that night at the guild. He knew he loved Lisanna,and he did deeply but...Why did he only think about Gray that whole time? He could've just gone home and told the guild the next mornning but...He looked for him instead. Does Natsu...Truly love Gray? or was it in a rivalry way?

"Loke?"

Loke turned around looking at salamander. "Yea?"

"Can I stay here for a little while longer?" He asked. Loke nodded. "You can sleep in the lounge if you want."

Natsu nodded as he lifted his stiff body of the chair walking towards the couch before crashing his back against it.

God he felt like crap. Not only was he's friend missing,but he couldn't get his feelings together.

_"gray...i miss you."_


	8. Huge announcement

**Hi guy's sorry that the next chapter is taking so long im having a really bad case of writers block and im trying to make the rest of the story not as cliche as a usual yaoi fanfiction so please bare with me a little while longer and i'll give you my best. Thankyou so much again for all the comments and fix-ups.**

**Also this will be my last fanfic on my account because i'll be attending a workshop soon to improve so i hope you guys wont mind but i'll still post some on my wattpad account and this story will be there as well :)**

**Thanks again mina ;)**


	9. ice is being set off

Natsu awoke from his peaceful slumber yawning as he stretched his hands to the side. He had never slept so peacefully before.

"Mornin happy-" Natsu paused. He looked around the apartment only seeing a house that was way different to his. "that's right im at loke's..." Natsu sighed as he pulled his body off the couch walking towards the table that had already made tea and scones . Before he sat down, there was a note underneath the tea cup. He lifted it up to read:

_**Yo Natsu good morning. Listen, im heading towards the guild with Lucy to form a search party for gray. Once you've finished head back to your home and collect your things. we'll meet ya at magnolia station.**_

_**Loke**_

Natsu placed the note back on the table as the memories of that night with gray came again._ If only he said yes this would've never happened. Gray's probably worried sick right now..._

Natsu sighed as he stuffed his faced with the scone,jugged down the Tea and quickly straddled his shoes on.

_Im going to see Lisanna again..._

As much as he cared for her He could't help but feel peeved to see her. _He only wanted to see Gray at this moment... wait,is he thinking like that?_

_god Natsu, decide..._

It was just before noon when Natsu arrived home.

"Im home..." Natsu announced pushing the door nob open. the house was dim with only a few candle lights that illuminated the hallway that had pictures of Happy and Him across the wall along with a whole guild picture.

_Back home.._

"Natsu!"

a blue haired tom cat flew through the corridor slamming against Natsu chest. _Happy..._

"Your back im so happy. Lisanna and i missed you." He boasted happily. Natsu put on the best believeable smile he could as he heard the small footsteps of the girl coming from the kitchen. "Natsu,w-welcome back." She smiled with her apron covered with cooking herbs and sauces._ She was getting dinner ready for her and natsu,she didn't think he'd actually show..._

"u-uh um hey Lisanna." Natsu stuttered trying his best to greet her,even know she saw threw the whole thing. "Something wrong?"

Natsu shock his head. "u-uh no i just need to pack."

She tilted her head. "Pack,what for?"

"Im heading off with Loke and the others to find Gray." He walked passed her not once glancing back.

her expression jolted up."oh..yea i forgot, grays missing..."

Natsu looked up at her to see she was upset but also slightly annoyed he's ignoring her again._ This is the fifth time he's away for dinner..its getting a little out of hand...he's always with gray and the others._

"Lisanna..."Natsu stood up walking towards her as she flinched from the heat rising from the salamanders body that was surrounding her._God she felt so nice when she was with him. if only he could ignore Gray just this once..._

"We'll,before you go let me give you a farewell gift."She smiles wrapping her hands around Natsu flinched,_he still wasn't used to this doesn't want this!No he does but..argh no Lisanna!.._

Lisanna leaned her lips up towards the fire dragons placing them against grunted at first, but flowed in with her kisses giving her easy access to his mouth.

_No Natsu can't shake out gray out of your head right now!_

"g-gray." Natsu moaned out.

Lisanna stopped,shocked she quickly moved her head away still holding a grip around Natsu's neck. _Did he just say ...gray?_

Lisanna quivered. "What was that?"

Natsu mind wasn't even focusing on Lisanna at the point. He took a step back placing his hand over his shocked mouth._ God it slipped out! why was he even thinking about gray?!_

"i-i..."Natsu Couldn't even speak with Lisanna's shocked face piercing his heart. _He really did it now._.

"l-lisanna-"

"no" she stopped. "Its ok,your just worried about him thats all..." She reached her arm over gripping against the other._He didn't mean for it to slip was so focused on gray,he didn't realize he was kissing Lisanna..._

"i-i should go..." Natsu looking down, picked up his bags and made his way to the door passing happy.

"Natsu..."Happy eyed his pink haired friend down as he clenched his paws together.

Natsu glanced at happy at the door. He was worried again...

"i-I'll see you soon..."

* * *

_Its really scary being alone. No means of contact are around, The town buildings hovering around you with windows of light penetrating you. it feels so scary._

_Gray was in that predicament as we speak. His white jacket covering his body with his saddle bag perched over his shoulder wondering aimlessly around magnolia towards the station._

_His mind had lost its sanity, he couldn't even think about where he was going to only thing that was on his mind was how Natsu was. He left in such a hurry last night, he didn't even think that maybe he might have been abducted by people or even worse...he could've ran away as well..._

_But Natsu isn't the type to do has friends he can count on and a family he can rely on. unlike like Gray however,He had absolutely no one._

_If only he could've made friends with people like him. Sadist people who have no one to rely on and only want to help maybe then,he could've felt like he was thats not all,if only he could've found someone who he wont fall on inlove with. God,if only he hadn't said such things that night he wouldn't have gone into this and would've just gone and cried to Loke._

_...Like he always had._

Gray sighed as he stood amongst the huge crowd of the people of magnolia standing in iles waiting for the train to come by. His eyes kept glancing back and fourth making sure no Natsu or any fairy tail members were around. He was alone.

He glanced over at the two boys playing hopscotch near the entrance singing 'hot cross buns' cheerfully. The boys were so exotic and happy whilst holding hands making their moves. It was so warming to know the've excepted each other._If only.._.

**"Train 305 has arrived. Attention train 305 to shirotsume town has passengers please make your way towards the waiting area."**

Gray tightened his grip on his bag. It was time to leave Magnolia.

_No more fairy tail,no more loke and no more Natsu._

Gray breathed in, he pulled his hoodie over his head walking towards the waiting area emerging himself agmonst the crowd along with the rest. The people that were around him were so tall that he would easily be camouflage in the crowd. The heat of their bodies touching against his was way out of his pressure point as he tried to restrain his body from touching anyone.

_He didn't want to 'll only make him remember that day..._

Gray flinched as a woman's chest clollieds into his arm.

"im terribly sorr-"

Gray hyperventilated. he starts to push through the people as he quickly rushes into the Train hitting his head against a tall mans back.

"U-uh im so sorry.." He saids apologetically.

The man turns around. His body was toned with a red coat covering his top part or his chest with grey baggy pants along with long black laced boots. His skin only showed half of with his red mask covering his top half of his face only showing the light blue eyes,his long yellow hair that went down his back along with his red hat that flowed with his pink fluffy looked down at the shy ice boy who was clinging against his saddle bag tightly. _He was really intimidating..._

"I-its ok,you look like your having some trouble is something wrong? are you lost?" He asked.

Gray shook his head frantically. He didn't want anyone to notice what was going on. "u-uh yes im fine im just a little tired." He looked back to see the girl whispering about Gray to her friend walking past him._ God that was close._..

"Um if you dont mind.." The man looked down at his shoe which was being stomped on by Gray.

Gray straddled off him."u-uh so sorry."

He giggled. "Its ok dont worry about it ,why dont we sit down,we cant stand here all day." He jestures as the doors began closing in leaving them two the only ones in the opened area. he nodded

* * *

They walked down the ile as Grays eyes darted over the people who were gazing immensely at him. He gulped the saliva that was clogging his throat as he looked up at the man who was walking right infront of him._He wasn't sure if he could trust this yet he never trusted anyone_. they reached the back corner with a vacant seat as he looked back at Gray. "We can seat here,there's no one around."He saids. Gray clenched the bag tighter only getting noticed by him.

"I wont hurt you. in fact i guarantee you i wont hurt you." He smiles. Gray still second guessing, took a seat opposite to his scurrying over to the window placing his bag on his lap for protection. His legs began tapping the floor desperately waiting for the train to stop._If only Natsu were here,he would've past out from motion sickness and would've placed his head on Grays lap. He missed that feeling of his head against his legs. _

The man took his seat infront of Gray placing his legs over the other. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

Gray didn't answer. _Its all too soon..._

He sighed. "Ok i guess i'll tell you mine. Im Rufus Lore. Im a guild member."

Gray eyes widened. He grabbed his bag and quickly sided over to the other side of the chair only getting caught by the guys hand. "Whats wrong did i say something wrong?" He asked. Gray didn't reply. _He wanted to run.._

Rufus bit his lip. "Look,i cant really do much with you keeping silent. Did you have some kind of bad past with a guild member or something?" He asked. Gray hesitated yanking his hand out of his grasp.

"T-thats none of your buisness."

Rufus smiled. "So your finally talking, Thats great." Gray cheeks flustered as he covered his face with the bag._ Oh god what am i doing?_

"Can we start again? im Rufus lore and you are?"

Gray tilted his head around still crunched into himself. "G-gray fullbuster."

Rufus smiled placing his hand on his shoulder.

_if he was like this all the time,someone could take him for a girl.._.

"So Gray,howcome your here alone?" He asked. Gray flinched as he tightened his grip on his bag again. "i dont really know..." He exclaimed looking down. Rufus could tell Gray had something going on before he said that.

"I see..." He drifted off. "Well,You looked pretty troubled. Do you have somewhere to stay or someone to go to..." Gray shook his head.

"oh..." Rufus didn't know what else to say since he just met the boy. His figure looked so small with his face so cute and chubby like a little baby. He couldn't leave this guy on his own in a world like this, He could get himself hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Gray shook his head.

"Ok then well,I could take you to my guild." He suggested. Gray looked up._ A guild? He cant go back to that environment he once lived. He will just think of the pain and suffering he went through...he will remember Natsu..._

Gray didn't answer so it made Rufus worry. "Did i tread on some of your past?" He asked. Gray didn't answer again.

Rufus sighed. "Gray,I promise nothing will happen to you whilst im around. Your a very nice man and i not the type to make a pass a you." He smiled which made Gray feel a little more warm inside.

"so,you wanna talk now?" He asked. Gray didn't answer.

He pouted. "Still quiet huh? kinda feel like this is my punishment for stealing Stings toothpaste this morning" He sighed crossing his arms.

Gray tilted his head. "Sting?"

He nodded."He's a stupid and clumsy boy who is just as good as a car wiper." He suggest.

Gray giggled."Just like Natsu..."

"hm,Natsu?" Rufus looked confused.

Gray coughed. "u-uh nothing dont worry."

Rufus gave Gray a concerned look before smiling again. "well,why dont you give it a try?" He asked.

"Try?"

"My guild dumbass. Everyone is so welcoming there and there's someone who would definitely love to meet ,i bet your a mage yourself" He grinned.

Gray hesitated._ It could be a trap to lure him in or it could be a way to steal his magic can't just go along with him._

"Gray,i wont do anything to you i promise ok?"

gray glanced at his sincere face as he held his hand out towards him. He breathed out clenching his bag.

"ok well.." gray gulped."i'll give it a try..." he takes his hand and shakes it.


	10. Gray and natsus new road

The sounds of the breaks screeching in the tunnel as the train had brought itself to a hault. The passengers began to emerge from their seats passing by the connected doors that led to the outside rucas of the real world. peoples chatter were overheard of the speakers.

**_"Thankyou for riding with us. please use our transport again."_**

Gray flinched,looking towards the man who had just arise from his peaceful slumber stretching his hands as far as he could. Gray felt the only protection he had was from clenching his bag as he peered at the window to see a whole new world waiting behind the herd of the crowd.  
Rufus sighed looking towards gray. "morning..." He groaned rubbing his eyes.

he giggled, pointing towards the window. "G-good afternoon to you to Rufus."

Rufus looked towards the window. he cant believe he slept for a whole six hours not once checking up on least he hasn't disappeared...

"Im such a idiot for sleeping for so long.." Rufus pouted.

Gray shook his head scrunching himself up clenching the bag tighter. "i-its ok..."

Rufus smiled. "you dont have to be afraid. Remember what i told you?I wont ever touch you unless your in danger. By the way,You can call me ru-san. No need to be so polite." He giggled a little reaching his hand out to gray before rubbing grays scruffy hair. That touch it was almost like...  
Gray moved away from rufus's hand a little worried as he look down to the ground.

Rufus looked at him worried. "g-gray?..."

"Sorry its just...it reminds me of something..." Gray clenched the bag again trying not to make eye contact with Rufus who was starring at him in worry.

"i-its fine, i dont want to pressure you with something your not comfortable with." Rufus reassured him.

Gray smiled. "Thankyou,Ru-san."

Rufus looked at how sweet and sincre Gray's face had had grown more comfortable around Rufus which made rufus finally feel at ease. He had to protect Gray for the sake of it.

_He's so much like a girl,who knows what could happen to him..._

* * *

Natsu walked up towards Loke and Erza who were just controverting about there track to search for Gray. He passed by the crowed occasionally bumping into the casual stranger before being notice by Loke.

"Yo Natsu your here." Loke waved enthusiastically breaking his conversation with Erza. She also looked Natsu's way giving him a warm smile which made Natsu quiver a little._ She could tell Natsus was hasn't hasn't been making a rucus at the guild,and more importantly,he hasn't eaten anything to ease his appetite._

_Its definitly not like Natsu._

"Good afternoon took you so long?" Loke asked. Natsu stopped infront of Loke rubbing the back of his couldn't tell them what had just happened between Him and Lisanna. He would catch on and think he did it to get gray.

"u-uh well i had some things to deal with at home with happy before i got here. He really wanted me to stay and play games but i told him i had to find Gray. S-silly Happy." Natsu awkwardly laughed bypassing Loke's stare of worriness.  
Loke sighed. "W-well should probably fill you in on what we were talking about right?" He asked nodded.

"W-well." He trailed off."we were beginning to think maybe we should start in rosemary town and scan over his master ur's old house to begin with to see if he would've gone to stay with the housekeeper of the house." He began then turned towards Erza who continued. "If there is no sign of Gray there we will split up into two teams to search on Galuna island and oak town to visit Lyon and semata."

Loke looked towards the side. "If all fails, i guess that means he-"

"Dont say it!" Natsu toned turned sharp latching his hands on his bag like he was going to break it. "I wont give into the thought of thinking he's 's a friend a family to the 's always been the anchor to everyone here. We can't let someone so precious to us drown in there own sadness. If i were gray,i would be scared shitless right now,and i know he is and i want him to be happy again knowing hes excepted by-"Natsu stopped giving a small 'tsh' as he stopped the flow of tears trying to escape his eyes. They could tell he was upset but...

They have never seen him quite so determined before. Espically over Gray...

"Guys! guys! i've got Great news!"

Lucy runs towards them as Natsu quickly rubs his eyes only getting a mere glance from Loke. He really did care about Gray...

"I just heard from the counter who's a huge fan of Gray that she saw him walking around here looking a little perplexed." She 's doubts of never finding gray had been lifted off him as his face began to lite up.

"although..." Lucy face went a little down as Natsu worry began to come up again. "yea?"

Lucy gulped. "She doesn't know what town he was travelling she ask was for a photograph. look." Lucy digs into her pocket as everyone started to close in on her. She opened her wallet to pull out a photo of Gray and The lady smiling.

Gray didn't look like he used to. The popciles must've gone through so much just to get away from natsu. _If only Natsu could've just answered. god he's such a clutch..._

Lucy put the photo away as she pulled her saddle bag under her arm. Everyone didn't know how to take that Gray was alive and still missing._Yea they were happy,but whats the point of being happy even if he's still missing? They have to find him no matter what..._

Erza spoke up clapping her hands together. "Now is not the time to be upset we to find a member of our family. Loke make sure you keep your celestial form intact when lucy is in danger. Lucy,make sure you find out as many information you can get out of all of Gray's friends. And natsu,you and i will defend our comrades in battl-"

"Wait!let me go with you."

A girl in blue ran up towards Natsu and the others waving frantically with a brown mini bag falling off one arm. Juvia...

Natsu flinched. Of all people to come on this trip,Juvia?._ He was in a state right now of confused feelings that would only get jumbled up by Juvia sharing her affections of Gray every now and then. And to be honest..._

_He's had a secret dislike for Juvia ever since she joined the 's always hanging around gray and it really..._.

Natsu reacted first stepping forward Making Loke worry. "Natsu?..."

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked bawling his fist holding back the urge to hit Juvia.

Juvia gulped a little shakened at Natsu's voice."J-juvia sama is here to help seek her love Gray-sama and bring him back to magnolia."she said.

"That's not the point!"Natsu got annoyed. "We specifically made this team to find gray and bring him back. we don't need you to slow us down."

Loke quickly butted in."Natsu please...hold on a sec-"

"No im sick and tired of her always bringing her butt into our business and always trying to be one of us. if the guild members went missing would you have even cared and come looking for us?" Natsu asked leaving Juvia speechless grasping her chest trying not to take it. The pink haired boy looked away walking over to the train platform.

Lucy quickly follows after natsu pulling him back. "Natsu hold on a sec that was a little to harsh don't you think-"

"no,she deserved to know Im sick and tired of always hearing Gray sama Gray sama like he's some kind of...thats why he is so scared,that why i...i.." Natsu his teeth as he walked away from lucy leaving Juvia and the rest behind.

"d-did Juvia do something wrong?" Juvia asked.

Erza shook his head. "No he's just a little annoyed about one of his friends gone missing. They've been friends for awhile now,its pretty normal."She sighs at 'young youth.'

Loke knew was no way Natsu would react in such a way for a person he discriminates as a 'rival'.

Loke smirked."Yea,friends..."

* * *

"Amazing..." Gray jaw dropped to the floor as he ran into the middle of Shirotsume town. The place gave off a festive feel with family and friends all walking around laughing and smiling giving a warm feel. he could see how it feels like home...

But gray felt the same aura with Magnolia. _Fairy tail was his home and his...well...he can't call it home anymore. They didn't except him but he excepted them. He loved Natsu but...Natsu could never return his emotions. all he could think about was Natsu so deeply but...he's just an ice Popsicle...He's just something to be punched around._

Rufus's hands grasp Grays shoulders making Gray jolt a little. "Gray is everything alright?" He asked. _Gray was starring right at Rufu's clean smooth face that was mostly covered by his red disguise...he's blue eyes just like mine...his blond silky hair..._

Gray bounced off Rufus almost pushing rufus to the ground getting starred at by people walking by looking at the two strangely. "u-uh yea i-im fine..." He blushed brushing his clothes.

Rufu's couldn't help but smile at how Gray reminded him so much of a girl._ he was so shy...what kind of past did he go through? well it doesn't matter now. He is going to make sure his sorrows are something of the past._

"Gray,why dont we look around for a bit?" He ask. Gray looked up at Rufu's who was looking really innocent and honest just like the pink haired boy. He just cant shake Natsu out of his way he smelled,the way he always used to make jokes about him,There all just like him. but,He needed to trust this guy for 's the only guy who is going to help him around here. he needs to take another needs to forget natsu...

Gray clenched his bag for protection as he walked up to rufu's keeping a safe distance. "b-but what about your guild?" Gray asked.

Rufus smiled. "We'll stop by the guild later . Im supposed to pick up some food for dinner so we could look around for a bit." He looks around the town looking at all the shops and stalls still freshly working until midnight. Gray smiled as the finally made a move and tugged on Rufu's arm pulling him to run. "we'll lets go then." He giggled.

Rufus couldn't help but smile running behind his new companion who has just struck his life.


	11. Grays New comrades,apparently

The sun had begun to set in the small town of Rufu's as the night had begun to uplight the sky. the streets below's tone had become more blique with festive spirit and family feel started to change into drowsiness and lack of enthusiasum. It was blique for gray,the street he rummaged with Rufus had packed up all there stalls for the night. Gray sighing,started to hed off to his new home.

Or what Gray thought. Gray still hadn't took his situation into heart yet. His mind was still focused on the past guild his whole childhood memories had been heart was still seeking that pink haired firery boy that lashed a cut of love into his heart. But,there's no turning back now. If he ever returned pleading for forgiveness,they would call him a wuss or just an attention seeker trying to get to He didn't want to be tortured again. He's been treated so nicely so far by this jadded man he's been accumulated to. So maybe...he wont be in the dark corner of his heart after all.

_He will be able to forget Natsu and focus on his new path. If he could help it..._

Gray felt uneasy as the night was about to take place in a town he's never even been before.

"Gray,everything alright?" Rufus look towards Gray as the crimson look of worry overran his jolted up.

"y-Yea im alright just a little tired." He reassures still concerend about gray,just nodded before another one og grays breakouts like on the train happen again.

Rufus nodded. "its getting late..." Rufus looked up the sky sighing loudly as he looked towards gray shrugging. "i was hoping on showing you around the guild hall you'll only see dorm." Rufus rubbed his head.

Gray shook his head." no its alright besides you've done so much for me and..." gray looked down hiding his fulshed face twiddling his thumbs. "i really appriciate it."

Gray looked up with a smile. "Thankyou ru-san."

Rufus gulped. he blusedv at how uncanny Gray was to a guild is really going to enjoy someone like if only Gray will except his guild...

Rufus turned back around to the front looking ahead trying to surpass Gray's cute he's so adorable...

They continued to walk along the road passing the yellow dim lights that illuminated the people of the towns houses one by one shutting off.

Then,it hit turned his head towards the side seeing the same replica of that day when Gray split his heart out in a heap of tears.

Rufus kept walking on until he felt a presence far from his side. He turned around to see Gray looking into a alley way shaking and hyperventilating. His hand covered his mouth with his eyes wide open enough to see right through his head. His legs were trembling along with his own mind.

"G-Gray...?"

Gray snapped out of it. His head lowered down as he clenched his bag.

No...not now...He doesn't love you...even if he was looking for you...it was just to see if you hadn't killed yourself.

"Gray whats wrong, is someone there?" Rufus asked again stepping closer to gray anxious. He didn't do anything to gray but...

Gray shook his head and rejoined Rufus almost surpassing him. His face looked so plumed and swollen as Rufus stood there confused.

Gray...

Rufus pushed open the door flicking the lights on at the switch lighting the bottom half of the dorm. Or house more like. Rufus looked up at the second floor hearing the screams of 'no' and 'stop not now.'

Gray gulped as he tried to block out the sound a little flushed at the types of 'people' Rufus was hanging out with.

Rufus could see Gray second guessing his stay here. "u-uh its not what you think you see-"

"RU-SAN HELP ME HE'S TRYING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" The black haired boy plummets himself on Rufus startling Gray.

So they were...

Rufus looked at Gray shaking his head frantically. "I promise its not like that." He reassures Gray before looking back down at his Defenseless friend patting his head. "What did he do this time?" Rufus asked.

"He's Trying to dress me up in some sick cosplay-" The boy stopped as hos attention turned towards gulped as the boy with the pale yet somewhat masculine face starred strangely at Gray.

"u-uh..." Gray tugged on Rufu's shirt tucking himself smiled tilting his head over. "This is Gray,I ran into him on the train and he looked pretty lost so...i brought him with me." He glanced at The ice boy who looked like he had seen a demon.

He was so cute...

Rogue kept quiet starring at the fresh face in the dorm. He didn't know what to say to him. 1,He's never even seen a boy so shy and 2, He reminded him of someone...

Rogue hissed a little annoyed he can't remember. "Well,im rogue and i dont like Fragile people." He accused Leaving Gray a little doesn't even know what he did to him...

Gray gulped the hard silva in his throat and nodded scarcely. Then the bedroom door from the upstairs echoed.

"ROGUE HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN A SHADOW DIMENSION TRAP! I WASN'T EVEN FINISHED!"

A blond eccentric haired boy with a piercing to the left ear jumped down the flight of the stairs with a black cat eared head band.

oh my...

"Crap,Bye Rufus and bluebird." Rogue ran down the hall nearly tripping over the carpet .The boy 'tsk' slouching over the railing inhaling boys glance and Grays matched at the same time making a shiver traveled up Gray's eyes were a water blue with an attire of a hipster smirking at gray.

_He looked so much like natsu...The hair patted like, clothes,everything was like..._

"Kawaii..." The boy walked over to Rufus leaning down at the boy who was tucked behind him. Gray flushed tugging on Rufus's shoulder.

Rufus nudged on Gray's back."Cmon no need to be shy."Gray looked up at Rufus before walking to the side exposing himself. He clenched his bag bulging his eyes as he looked up. The boy smiled,He patted Gray's head before replacing it with a cat headband. Gray looked the headband before looking at Rufus. Rufus blushed at how Gorgeous Gray looked.

"T-thankyou mister..-"

Rufus coughed. "Sting thats not how to treat a guest." Rufus took off His head band making Gray pout a little. It was actually kind of comfortable.

Sting chuckled as he slid the headband back in his big slouch pocket connected to his pants. "Nice to meet you little bluey,im Sting a member of sabertooth. You can call me master if you so desire." He grinned nudging his shoulder. Rufus jerked,wacking Sting across the head.

_So this is sting...The guy who.._

Gray looked at the guild mark that was on Sting shoulders. Gray looked up at Rufus who nodded telling him that this was Sting.

_Hes aroma,his look his attitude,it all sumed up to him..._

Gray zoomed out as Rufus and Sting were talking about him making there way through the house passing by the odd one or two faces oh the guild. Gray quivered. He couldn't wait until this night reached its wanted to snuggle in bed and dream nice dreams of him being accepted. He missed fairy tail and his ultimate team But most of all...

_He missed Natsu._


	12. Natsu's consideration

It was at the brink of night when the re-capture team for the missing ice man of the family had just arrived in oak town were there sources of answers lyed with a person close to there missing companion. There were all fast asleep catching up on all the sleep they were able to recover for the time being. Some couldn't sleep. Erza and Loke kept there drowsy eyes open starring out into the dark bliss of the new town as they plot there route to find him. And they were close. The train had begun to restrain itself from going on landing next to their stop. Everyone's eyes lazily,started to lift up exposing the crowd of people hording in the squished iles that led to the exit.

Lucy yawned glancing at the crowd annoyed as loke in the corner of Lucy's eyes smiled gripping onto her hand nodding. They both took their leave as The water mage and the requip magic women stayed behind waiting for the crowd to die down.

The red head looked down,Glancing at her worried comrade of a numskull sleeping so ever calmly in her lap with his hands under his head. He was so sweet and gentle as he slept. _She knows what Natsu was going through,the feeling of losing a loved one to something their imagination was diluted to. How could someone bare the pain of seeing someone so close to you go through that? Gray was different was a sweet boy who rarely got on her nerves unless he was with the flame brain always causing fights and rambling on with him how someday one of them would come out was so like them to compete over something so pettie as that. But thats how she liked it. If it wasn't for Gray's introduction,She wouldn't have adjusted so quickly to the guild like it was home. It was all thanks to Gray that..._

_She forgot about the tower. she forgot jellal..._

_So her eyes were set right. Her focus was to protect her new companions plus protect the loved ones around will do anything if it meant sacrificing her own life in order to accomplish that._ Erza looked at the pink haired boy who's snores made her giggle as she looked over at the water mage who almost looked like she was about to wet her pants.

"You should probably go." Erza advised.

Juvia gulped not wanting to leave knowing the boy was still angry with her. _She just wanted to say she's sorry_. "B-but Natsu is still mad. I want to a least say im-"

"Its alright." Erza reassures."The trains about to leave so dont have to worry about this one. Once he makes a family member of his sad..." She looks down patting his head giving out a small fragile murmur. "He always tries to make them happy again."

Juvia looked once more before giving in nodding. she lifted her body up joining the crowd of people pulling the same dreary face that everyone was making,

pouting her head down forwarding out.

_At least for him..._

**"please make your way to the exit and have a safe trip."**

Erza tilted down and began nudging on the boys shoulder making him groan in annoyance. She smiles looking over to his one peeped eye looking over at her. "Time to go."

* * *

They arrived in the center of oak town. The dark night had finally descend giving them a disadvantage of letting them start there search for gray. The night had been illuminated with the lights of the houses giving a foggy yet a sheer yellow beam outside into the cold surrounding. The torches sat meters apart with mini stalls of food and noodle huts filling in the gaps. They were being surrounded by crowds of people families and couples all laughing and cheering walking around hands linked in with each other as they all stood there flabbergasted at what the aura of the place was giving off.

A boy with blue hair almost like Grays bumps into Natsu making him jolt to the front.

He plummets to the ground behind him scratching his head"i-im so sorry mister i should've looked to see were im going." he apologizes.

Natsu groans a little turning around to the boy. His mouth dropped_. The boy was like a mirror replica of the man who had dug his way into his heart .They may have been a age different but there was no doubt..._

_He looked so much alike Gray._

The boy starred at Natsu for awhile scared that Natsu was about to give him a lecture. Natsu gulped shaking his head of the similarity.

"n-no its fine don't mention it-" Natsu stopped as he notice no one of the boys parents or siblings were around calling or at least looking at him. _He was all alone by himself with a grimacing look of fear trying to find someone he needed desperately to call them._

_karma can really bite you in the ass._

Gray..

"Were's your parents? Are you looking for them or something?" Natsu asked. The boy jerked a little before looking down nodding. He didn't want to admit he was crying. although,you could see the tears of lost pouring over the edge of the boys eyes._ Why is this happening? cant i protect and keep the ones i love?.._

The boy shuffled closer grabbing onto Natsu's clothes placing his thumb over his lip. _The poor boy..._

Lucy looked over her shoulder noticing Natsu wasn't keeping up. She noticed the boy clinging to his clothes looking like he was about to cry.

Lucy walked over."Natsu everything alright?" she ask.

"its fine its just.." Natsu unexpectedly grabbed the boys hand making him jolt a little passing over to the street filled with people. "im gonna go help find this boys parents, don't wait up ok?'

Lucy stood there confused. "o-ok but what about checking in at the inn?" She asked even though natsu was already half way merged into the crowd. _Hes a hassle..._

"Dont worry tell loke to save my room with him." He manged to reply before Lucy couldn't see the pink haired boy.

"Ok but were gonna look around after so dont panic if were missing!" She shouted back.

Natsu already made five stops in oak town center peeping in stores asking people on the street if they have seen his mother. _No answer,no one claiming him. So annoying..._

Natsu paused panting looking over to the boy who had become more worried than before. He was squeezing Natsu's hand tightly than before. _He was really scared._

Natsu inhaled his last breath looking at him giving an earnest smile. "ill keep searching even if its my last breath dont you fret." The boy nodded feeling a warm gush of safety go through him.

They both ran hand in hand passing by the crowd on towns people calling out his mothers name 'diana' as they caused a havic through oak town. They were becoming more breathless than before. Natsu never even knew trying to find someone could be so difficult. He looked around twisting his head to the left and right analyzing every corner of the town._He was starting to second guess how he was going to find Gray in such a town as this. Will he even be able to find Gray? Gray is probably like this boy..._

_Scared and petrified._

Then magic happened.

"Masaro! Masaro is that you?"

A boy approximately the same as the boy Natsu was clinging to ran up towards him with the most relief face he ever had. He was waving his hand frantically in the air. Masaro jaw dropped smiling as big as he could. He was so relived to see another part of his family. He looked up at natsu before running up to the other boy jumping onto him.

"You came You came!" He screeched happily. The boy smiled hitting him against the forehead making him groan again before laughing.

"Duh were friends remember? we always stick out for each other no matter what the circumstances." He giggled. Masaro nodded looking over to Natsu who looked like he had just been pricked with a needle. _The friendship they have,looking out for one another. They were what..._

_He and Gray wanted...but something in him wanted more than just friends...but it cant happen...its not..._

"Thankyou so much mister. i hope we meet again." He smiles making natsu jolt up flustered.

Natsu called out."Hey,kid?" The boy turns around with his friend stopping behind him.

"hm?"

"That friendship the two of you share...dont forget the bond and.." Natsu looks down."never second guess your growth of that friendship." Natsu ran back as his heart began to start a rave war in his chest. He clench the fabric separating his heart tightly as he ran back to his comrades.

* * *

_"Natsu!"_

Natsu stopped,looking to the side to see Lucy who's voice was overheard by the crowd as she ran towards Natsu holding a bag of groceries along with Loke.

"Did you find the kids parents?" He asked. Natsu rubbed the back of his head as their stares somehow imitated him.

"m-more or less.." He stuttered laughing awkwardly. Lucy hits the back of his head.

"ow!" He rubs the back of his head muttering curse words."what was that for?" He ask. Lucy whole body looked like it was being set on fire as she 'tsk'.

"You were supposed to say Yes not more or less you nincom-poop." She scolds. Loke chuckles patting him on the back. "Your sharing a room with me. dont worry, two single beds and Erza,lucy and Juvia are together in a three bed room." He acquires. Natsu nodded.

They continued to chat about there whereabouts until Natsu felt the same magic power As Grays. His eyes stretched open turning around to see a man in Blue walking into the crowd of people sticking out like a hawk. _Is it?..._.

Loke looked at Natsu worried. "N-natsu is everything?-"

It was too late As Natsu already made his move running towards the crowd pushing past everyone trying to reach the boy. _He needed to know...he has to know._ From behind his posture was exactly like Grays. Tall and buff with the blue ice vein in his wrist sticking out in his pockets. _Everything was like..._

"Hold up!"


	13. Natsu questions

Natsu pushes himself in between the tiny gaps of the audience. The figure he needed, moved further and further away with the crowd as the pressure became more dense with more people in his way.

_He needs to know,he has to know. Was it Gray? if so,what did he mean that night?..._

"Hey wait-"

Natsu jolts up. Caught off guard, a brick wall thrust itself up from the ground blocking Natsu entire glimpse. natsu turned to see a tall Brooded hunched man hollowing over his small figure. His eyes were small with a piercing long beard waving down . He gulped as The cloak intimidated him more as it waved in the moonlight making him more frightening and challenging stepping closer to examine Natsu from top to bottom.

He leans down near the brim of his face."i hope you aren't trying to assassinate my college,pink haired assassin."

Natsu stuttered. "u-uh um.."

"Jura,that's enough."

A voice called over the brick wall as Natsu stood there shakened. The mans supposedly named jura, unleashed the wall sinking back into the ground leaving a speechless Natsu in his place.

He was shaken and intimidated by the man. He has huge amounts of magic power flowing through him that he could've killed Natsu.

Everyone around them spreaded out into a circle whispering and eyeing them down like they were unusual.

Natsu blinked. The man he was tailing was not Gray,but another Popsicle who had just the same puffy face he did with the only exception of the patted hair style. His eyes were the same watery color with his face with the most emotionless face a man could bare. Jura joined side to side with the man making Natsu able to step back a little.

"so," He began."whats your name"?"

Natsu didn't answer. He was too fixated on the man possessing such strength in his blood.

Jura brought his fist out smirking."He is one of ul's trackers tailing you may i annihilate him?" He asked the man.

"Ok if you must. but dont cause a mess or you'll make a bigger scene than the one we've already created." He registers.

A grin covered the tall mans face pushing his cloak back opening his hand out. "yes, sir lyon."

Natsu gasped looking at the man walking away ._So he's ..._

He ran up to natsu with a fist nearly the size of his hand approaching him at a abnormal speed."Please send my regards to ul in your sleep!"

"Wait im not!-"

Natsu crouched covering his head as the impact was stopped by a celestial wizard blocking it with a lighting magic orb surrounding his hands hitting against his knuckles. He looked up hyperventilating.

_Loke..._

"im sorry but we didn't come here to fight you. We wanted questions, Jura neekis." He assures grunting a little pushing Jura back sliding on the concrete. He haults looking back up as he sees Lyon rejoining us a little peeved.

"well what do you know...Its Loke the fraud celestial spirit." He jokes pouting.

" i should say the same...using your master own magic not being able to wield her strength ...lyon."He rebukes. Lyon faced turned valgure with a vein popping but eased back into his place as he stood next to Jura.

Loke quickly turned back to Natsu helping him up with a hand resting the other on his back. Natsu grunted a little resting most of his body weight on loke.

"you alright?" He asked worriedly. Natsu nodded lost for words. He glanced up still studying the guy who had the same resemblance of the man he was searching for.

_Hes the complete opposite of Gray in personality. But natsu cant back down right now cause of how strong his body guard is, natsu had to ask if they know were he is._

"Why is it your here?" He asked. Loke didn't pay attention.

"oi my master has asked-"

"Dont you think it will be more suitable to take this somewhere private?" Loke asked hinting that there are people eyeing them like a hawk scarcely. Lyon turned, nodding.

"Guess your right lets take this somewhere else."

* * *

The two teams of rivals were both placed either side of the table at the bar in the far corner of the room. Both starred at each other weirdly trying to see who gets the first punch in. The tension grew heavier for Natsu, gulping down his fear and replacing it with question bugging his tongue.

_Lyon had the same replica of magic as Gray. It made it even harder for Natsu to concentrate cause he just wanted to burst out how sorry he was and how he...he...no,He cant... l-love ...but.._

Loke past a note underneath the table sliding it onto Natsu lap. He flinched making Jura look up before looking back down. Natsu felt a bit at ease that he hadn't said anything as he peered himself down looking at the folded letter with inscribed words.

_Listen Natsu,if the situation in here turns blique i want you to go and get Erza,juvia and lucy. If they cant listen to us then their bound to reason with Erza. I need you to stay calm or they will use your fear as an advantage._

Natsu swallowed down as his hair covered his eyes tilting his head over to Loke. He face was serious but at the same time swollen with trepidation. It put Natsu off but they had to do this. It was for a friend of there's they desperately wanted to find.

_Natsu desperately needed to find him...or he would go insane._

The aura in the shop was begining to die down with drunken townsmen and mages spiraling in liquor as the bar tender timorously kicked them out.

"You've got thirthy minutes." The bar tender walked past them giving Natsu more of a hard time for questions.

Lyon pouted leaning back on his chair crossing his arms into his messy hair. "Well,you asked to take it private so what do you want? You dont think you can kill me off now just cause we've let our guard down..."

"on the contrary,we want some questions that need to be answered. If your willing to comprehend." Loke integers.

Lyon smirks crossing his legs. "hmn. I'll have to hear what these questions are about first before i put my own answers into them. They could be tiresome." He groaned.

"So you saying... your own half brother Gray, is tiresome?!" Natsu curled his fist into his pants subduding the temptation of hitting him across the face.

Lyon looked at him. Sighing,he put his hands down unfoding his hands before looking at Natsu.

_whats his deal...hes acting so weak than what ive heard from Loke.._

Lyon bypassed Natsu straight forward to loke. "What about fullbuster,does he need his brotherly love again?" He asked.

Loke shook his head placing his arms on the table. "No in fact you brother Gray might be in serious danger..."

Lyon eyes twitched wide open before he glanced down again. "how so?"

"Two nights ago Gray suddenly up and vanished from Fairy tail leaving no trace mark of his wereabouts or even any contact of who he might be with."He began."All we know is that Natsu had his last sight of Gray at the Fairy tail guild hall until-well,lets leave that part out." He saw Natsu in the corner of his eyes trying to signal to Loke not to say anymore.

Lyon looked over to Jura before taking a sip of his grin tonic beer that gave of the scent of dead animal blood.

He placed the glass down placing his hand under his chin. "Gray." he looked up."..haven't seen him in along time...ever since our masters death..We haven't really kept in touch." He exclaims. Natsu looked up scared.

"So...you haven't seen Gray come by here...?"

Lyon pouts shaking his head. " I doubt Gray would ever come back to me. We had our...'times' back then." Lyon hissed taking another drink. Natsu couldn't help but think there was something he wasn't sharing about Gray. He was being oblique in his answers always looking down at his cup. It wasn't making sense..

_What is there to hide about your brother?..._

"I dont think your summary of Gray sums up what he has told me. ice man." Loke caught on a little tense in his words.

Jura leaned in giving a imitating glare at Loke. "Your suggesting my master is hiding something away from me?" He conquers.

"Well of course. Indeed, you've known Gray for awhile but,Have you not already caught on jura that he paused inbetween his words about him and how his pitch of 'times' ultimately changed? I in fact, know more about your master than you Jura neekis." He leaned in smirking making him feel like the superior one.

"Why do you think he hired you for protection? just to cover up his tracks? if so then your highly mistaken..."

"im impressed you really know your research-"

"Dont butt in unless you need to use the restroom." Natsu conquered banging his fist on the table making the bar tender glance their direction. Lyon pouted giving a small 'tsk'.

"So lyon? Want to fill us in on your information about Gray?Maybe even why he has even become like this?" He addressed.

Lyon couldn't hold back any of the information he was hiding as the dragon slayer eyed him down like he was gonna be in for it. He gave in lifting his hands off the table.

"whilst training with the master and i at the mountain...Gray started to act weird around me. Yea he was different but...He began to be flustered around me and always being so sweet than usual." Natsu eyes spread wide open at the same similarity of his situation.

_So Gray was like this before..._

"Then one night before our master passing. I saw him in the stables of the house practicing 'Ice make lance' on the pole trying to direct his aim in the center whilst using as much magic power. He looked drained and tired but he still kept trying. So, i walked in and took the liberty to teach him myself since i already mastered that power. after that...Gray confessed to me and said how he always looked up to me and how he wanted to be with me forever. At first i thought he was joking and i merely slapped it off cause well, everything Gray saids to me is always a joke in my eyes." He coughs taking another sip. Natsu anger was beginning to broil for the man as he accused Gray.

Yea he might sound weak but that isn't how you talk about him...

"And then you scared him like any other pathetic man of a brother would do." Loke snickers making Jura pull a knife out pointing it at Lyons direction.

"Watch your tongue Celestial bastard-"

"No, he's right. I did what any sane brother would do." He bragged smiling at the sickening thought.

"I...made a pass of him."

Natsu set off. He jumped out of his chair startling Loke and Jura as he pinned Lyon to the wall with the fire dragon eyes beaming with fire with his fist lighting up like was keeping Jura off holding him down with his lightening power hands holding against his fist.

A trickle of blood escaped lyons lips as Natsu heaved at him with more force. "DO YOU THINK WHAT YOU DID WAS NECESSARY? TOUCHING HIM LIKE THAT,TURNING HIS FEELINGS AROUND LIKE SOME TOY YOU CAN PLAY WITH?! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PAIN AND TROUBLES HE WENT THROUGH AFTERWARDS?! HES BEEN ACCUSED AND MADE A PASS OVER BY TONES OF GIRLS HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BRAG ABOUT STEALING THE BOYS DIGNITY?! YOU SICKEN ME YOU BASTARD!"

Lyon squirmed as Natsu 'fire dragon fist.' impacted with his face sending him to the floor scraping his back. Natsu climbed on top bringing him up by the collar as he grunted.

"Lyon snickered spitting out blood. "He confessed to you too didn't you? huh doesn't surprise me."

"You shut up!" He landed another punch at him angering the jura at the back which Loke kept firmly in place.

Lyon tilted his head over. "Do you know why i wanted protection? cause people are trying to kill me for inheriting my masters powers!" Natsu eyes lite up looking at the defenseless.

"w-what does that mean?"

"its means,people are looking for me and gray. And trying to kill us."

Natsu body heat grew with anger as he tugged on Lyons collar more. "Why do they want to kill you and Gray!?" He asked,He didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

Lyon coughed out the blood clogging his throat."argh...nm...They want our power...so they can extract it to revive deliora."

He hands began to tremble, letting go of Lyons top as he stood up. He began to walk backwards pushing the table over angering the bar tender. Loke looked over Catching onto what lyon exclaimed.

_Is he for real?! They want to resurrect that creature...but for what?_

Loke temper reached its limit as he pushed Jura towards the wall gaining a grunt as he slammed into it.

_This cant be...this is messed up.._

Loke annoyed, looked over to Lyon concentrating his magic to his fist aiming it at him." only gonna ask once..why do they want to resurrect Deliora?" he interrogated.

He looked down, covering his eyes from showing fear. "i...i dont know...i was never told . I've been on the run with Jura for three weeks now..." He stuttered looking up at jura before seeing that wasn't the answer Loke wanted.

Loke had eased his temper below boiling point before turning back to notice Natsu crash down with eyes stripped open. his hands began shaking either side with his body not comprehending.

_Gray is going to die if we dont find him...And i will be responsible...Gray...no...i need you...i wont...let them._

Natsu stammered, bolting out of the store earning a screech from the bar tender asking to 'pay up'.

"oh god now hes done it."Loke pouted.

Natsu was far from site as Loke bypassed Lyon and Jura chasing after the flame brain.

"Natsu!"


	14. Grays new guild on the ugly side

Gray eyes jolted up as a sneeze irritated his nose, bursting out tickling inside.

_Apparently If you sneeze it means someone is thinking of you..._

Gray shook his head as they was no such thing as thinking of people from a minor thought. it was probably someone he used to be around alot and is probably boasting or mocking him-Oh.

_It might be...Lyon.._

Gray quivered rubbing his eyes subduing his 'time' as a child. It was something so sickening even a normal person couldn't handle the pain and suffering he went through.

He looked up at the ceiling that was way different to the one he was customed to in lokes apartment.

The tiny couch he used to lay on had a different feel to this one as it was a small white bed that sat near the door along with the same bed on the other side for his dorm roommate.

T_hats right...im in the sabertooths dorms..._

He clenched on the brim of the sheets as he tried to think of what sort of guild he has gotten himself into. It could be a mercenary guild or even a guild working with one the oracion seis. Even so,He cant see Rufus working along those twisted minds of mages.

_He was just to nice to be someone like that.._

Gray sighed without trying to make a sound, he tilted his head over to the side so see if his new companion was there still asleep.

_He's gone..._

He breathed out in relief as he didn't have to see Gray naked torso as he stood up.

_He used to be so carefree about people seeing his upper part but ever since that 'time' he always covered himself up with layers of clothes so people cant make there way ...it makes him feel warm and protective...something he was always used to when he was with.._

Grays eyes alerted to the door as it erupted the room with a creak. He quickly shrieked pulling the cover over looking towards the other side. footsteps was all Gray could hear as he peered over still covering half his face with the blanket turning to his half naked companion.

Gray eyes Darted towards him. his black trousers and his body glistening alongside his blond hair all messed up in a ponytail with wet droplets dropping to the Body was toned with his abs more perked out than ever, being able to set eyes on his with no concealer of a mask. He looked over to Gray seeing him idolizing his form. Rufus smiled as he couldn't search for words on how cute Gray looked when he was just waking up.

Gray blue eyes still shone more than ever in the dim room.

_he couldn't be this pretty for a boy..its just so...uncanny._

Grays eyes caught onto Rufus's. flinching,He tucked his head back into the bed breathing heavily.

_He...he..oh god.._

Rufus could see Gray was fidgeting and hoped it wasn't another panic attack like on the train."Gray? everything alright?" Rufus asked walking over to his side of the bed where Grays was looking underneath the covers.

_i can still see...Hes so...no.I cant i love Natsu...but this might get my mind off him ..._

"Gray?"

He didn't answer but instead slowly peeped his head over the cover flustered like a tomato as he looked at Rufus with his piercing felt a little at ease as Gray looked towards quickly rubbed the remainder damp part of his hair before placing his towel down on the bed crossing his stared at Gray just fantazing on how a boy like him could be so damn knew he didn't swing that way,but on the terms of the fragile boy infront of him he just...

_couldn't__ resist..._

Gray started to boil in embarrassment thinking he probably spotted his naked tugged on the sheet looking away. "d-don't look at me like that."

Rufus snapped out of it."u-uh no its not...u-uh.." Rufus trying to find words rubs the back of his head blushing furiously.

_God what am i doing? this is Gray after all.._

The tension went awkward between the two as Gray looked to the side to see coffee and ginger cookies next to the edge of his side still seeping with the sweet aroma making its way up. Gray gulped as he looked to Rufus who was still starring at him odd.

"i-is that for me?" He asked.

_God hes so..._

Rufus snapped out of it again fixing his eye sight back on Gray as he could see him gulping down his temptation to eat his own breakfast.

He lept off his Bed bringing the tea up to him."Yeah its yours. Eat up cause your going to be around me for awhile today."He jestures.

Gray nodded lifting himself up against the headboard pulling the sheets along with him so Rufus cant see his took the cup from Rufus as he took in the smell.

_It was a mix of cinnamon and crushed almond seeds...It smelts so much like Natsu folk style home..._

He smiled at the thought before taking a sip of his tea. Rufus on the other hand,clenched his pants underneaths his hands before looking towards The popcile who was more connected to the tea.

Rufus spoke up."Say Gray?"

Gray looked up making Rufus skip a bit. "Yes ru-san?"

He bit his lip rubbing the back of his head again. "Sorry for last nights 'fiesta' they tend to go overboard when we get a new arrival."He exclaimed. Gray smiled rembering the event they had like 'bad karaoke' and Something by the words of 'Drink up till you pass out'. Gray didn't participate in any of them but he enjoyed watching a whole other side of Rufus. He was so energetic and exotic,You could tell the difference straight.

Even his friend sting was more weird and compared to Rogue...Well,he was still too dense about tried to Get Gray to go join the games and he even hung Gray on the totem pole in their gym so they could play 'bullseye' on him. Luckily Rufus jumped in and took him down before Rogue landed one in the eye.

_The way they all socialized together,Gray really did envy them. He used to be like that when he first joined Fairy tail but instead of making a friend...He made a enemy who only see him as one. If only He could go back to those times and tell Natsu how he really felt about their relationship towards each other. Than maybe..._

"GOOD MORNIN VIETNAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! I HAVE SOMETHIN THAT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND AWAY"

Gray chokced on his tea before placing it down on the plate it was served. Rufus and Gray looked up to see Sting with his beg goofy Grin Shouting towards them with the door swung open.

Rufus sighed pouting. "Sting its eight in the morning you couldn't wait awhile?"

Sting shook his head. "nah-uh this is something you'll definitly wake up for." He smirked as the sounds of laughter from multiple people echoed in the hallway. Gray and Rufus looked at each other before looking back up.

Sting let out a giggle before reaching his arms out to the side pulling out Rogue.

"Presentinnngg...Neko Rogue!"

Rogue came out with a maid outfit on showing his bare legs along with a frilly black dress with a small white apron around it. His hair was pinned with pink flowered bobby pins nearly covered with cat ears. His face curled with embarresment as he gritted his teeth. He looked at Gray and Rufus who looked like they were just about to lose it.

"You like my new do? It was a bet last night that if i got a high score in the karaoke he would have to be my maid for the day." He excalim proud of himself. "So cute huh? i made it myself."

Rufus tried to cover his mouth looking away at the window as mini laughs escaped. Rogue became more flustered tugging on his garments.

"What are you laughing at half naked idiot!"

"Oh stop being a tsundere."Rufus laughed rubbing his watery eyes.

Rogue grew angry with embarressment curling his fist up. "Why you little-...!"

They all stopped as there attention turned to the ice boy giggling. They were all surprised at him joining in on the laughter As they shared there 'casual' morning.

These guys are really something..

Rogue broke the silence fisting his arm infront of him. "You want a fight too Bluebird?! im warning you i wont go easy-"

"Hey guys,time for guild meeting."

A man with a west indies headband with feathers came towards them outside the corridor with his half his body showing along with baggy black pants and high face was masculine along with a white line going across his face. Gray's giggling stopped as they went to a more somber tone looking at the man standing near there door. He looked at Rogue before giving a slight giggle which made his blood boil.

He turned towards Gray serious."You will be sticking with Rufus today. He will show you around after the meeting and the daily chores everyone does around here." He exclaims. Gray gulps as he isn't even apart of their guild yet. He still had the fairy tail sign on the brim on his pants.

Rufus got up smiling. "Well,we better get dressed and make it towards the guild hall or else master jiemma will be mad." He quivered mention that name.

Sting sighed. "Looks like today isn't going to be a good one." He sighs."Thanks orga." He smiled before his attention was dragged towards Rogue adjusting his dress. Sting let out a chuckle before Rogue could see.

Orga nodded looking towards Rogue."Get dressed before jiemma's daughter spots you."

Rogue flusters punching Sting on the elbow making him sighs walking back away making them feel a little at ease.

Gray turned towards Rufus who was perched at his drawer taking out his clothes with his torso still showing.

Sting saw Gray giving Rufus a smug look and smirked.

_Gray is that type of boy huh..._

Rufus could feel Grays eyes on him turning around."That was Orga Nanagear. Hes Jiemma top assistant and the head of the boys dorm." He exclaims.

Rogue coughed looking at Sting. " Blondie over here was the head of the boys dorm until he held a fratt party in the auditorium." He exclaims. sting pouted at the memory.

"It was fun though..." Sting boast before a hand collides with his head hitting him.

Rufus sighs rubbing the back of his head remembering his 'time' at the fiesta._ Something even he was not proud of_. "Lets not fuss over the details about that ok, Grays here now so we should be having more fun."He reassure looking over to Gray who blushed.

Sting groaned. "Yea ok but you gotta admit, that hunk of junk is pretty scary." Sting shudders.

Rogue looked at sting confused._Did he just call Orga a hunk?..._

Gray just nods before seeing Sting pushing Rogue out of the room who looked like he was questioning something . "We'll see you in the hall k? Bye bluey." He jerks. Gray smiles nodding.


	15. Quick advice

**Hi guys sorry the chapter is taking some time to upload im going to upload it straight after this i was just wondering if you guys would be ok with me having a side relationship in the story (Sting and Rogue).Im not going to jump off the gratsu storyline i just wanted to add them in as a fill in if that's ok.**

**please let me know cause i don't want you guys to be upset cause you all mean alot. :) :)**

**Also a huge big thanks to you guys who have been reading at first i just wanted to see how i can extend my writing capabilities but ever since then ive been getting your really heart warming reviews and i just wanted to say thanks.**

**Thankyou so much for your reviews i promise just for that i'll make the next chapter even better. :) **


	16. Grays ulter

They all made there way towards the huge hall placed on the east side of Shirotsume town opposite the dorms. Gray look around in amazement as he looked at the crowd infront of him with a mix of boy and girl Mages all using their own types of magic in the air and on the crowd walking and racing between each other. The aura was so exhilarating with everyone so carefree and joyful agmonst companions conversing and laughing. Gray clung to his tour guide Rufus the whole time not once letting go. He felt like he was irritating Rufus by doing this but what Rufus said in the Dorms...

_"Gray whilst were there please at all times stay near me so i can protect you." Rufus pleads _

_Gray gulps a little anxious at his tone. "Ok promise. Thankyou."_

He cant leave his side from is bound to his side at all cost so he can still survive.

Gray quivered walking towards the hall that was now perched infront of attention alerted towards the group not so far from him with two girls alongside Sting and Rogue. They were laughing and Teasing Rogue with the two flying cat and frog either side of them.

_That type of surrounding always pricked him. Reminded him of how Natsu,Lucy,Erza and Happy would be going on missions to help Lucy with her rent. It made him think about him. It made him think about times that was just false. He didn't want to think like that ...It always somehow finds its way back to him._

"Kyaaaa! Im still gonna beat that brat Minerva no matter what!" Stings ego is heard fisting his hand in the air. Gray smiled at how sting was so much like flame brain.

_So much...so much that it killed him. It was like he couldn't shake him off._

"I wouldn't be so sure about that eletric bulb." Gray felt a more dense feeling as a girl with a broad attitude walked agmonst them in the hall with a long blue dress shredded on the side showing her toned legs. The girls next to Sting and rogue snickered walking up away from them. Gray couldn't make it out but he could see her face which explained most of her personality. Her face was perched high looking down at Sting like some bug.

Gray felt a little scared tucking himself behind Rufus making Rufus jump at the sudden touch.

Rufus looked down at him reassuring him that she's an 'ok' person.

"That's Jiemma's daughter Minerva. Shes the higher archey here and the head of the girls dorm so we cant really talk back to her-"

"Im not an electric bulb you wrench! Just you wait i'll take you down someday!" Sting blurted.

He sighs."Sting on the other hand has the guts to even go there." He looks down at giggles glancing back at the scene with Sting trying to let Minerva have it but getting hold back by Rogue.

Rogue pouts."God could you not be more embarrassing."

" Fro thinks so too." Fro agrees.

* * *

Grays tone went blique as they moved next closer to the hall as the doors bigger than Gray slowly slid open.

Gray quivered. Rufus wrapped his arm around Gray,placing it firm on Gray's shoulder pushing him into his side more.

_He knew something was going to go down once he see's him...But Rufus wont let that happen._

Gray smiled accepting his consent tugging on his red jacket looking up at his eyes almost covered by the mask.

_Thank you ru san..._

A man was postured infront of them with a blank somber arm was holding his head high on the side as the other tapped on the other hand rest. Everyone's chatter began to die down as they all started to separate walking in old fashioned lines with straight backs and bleak faces.

Gray hyperventilated suggesting he was going to be caught out before he felt Rufus's hand link into his pulling him into his line infront of him.

Rufus leaned down. "Stay with me ok? if he calls you up i promise i'll come after you." He whispers reassuring Gray. Gray gulps before nodding. He was infront of Rufus in his line as he looked around. There was a line separating everyone with their hands at the back starring at the master which made Gray more scared than before.

_Was he really that scary?..._

He turned back to the front to see Orga and Minerva both standing either side of him. Gray gupled wasn't joking when he said to stay close..

"ai, bluey."

Gray looked to the side to see Sting giving a goofy grin.

"Dont worry ok? i'd be worried for Rogue if i were you." He leaned over sting to see Rogue next to him trying to keep a straight face with other people giggling at his cat ears. Sting used his magic to create some sort of magic that will keep his ears on his head until eleven felt a little better as Sting smiled.

"We will now commence the Jiemma your words if you may."

Jiemma ,he sat up in his chair not saying anything as he scanned the auditorium.

Gray tried to hide his face looking down at the floor clenching his jacket where his black saddle bag used to stay.

The tension was way different from two minutes was something he hasn't experienced in awhile and its usually something that would sturr up another panic attack for him.

He was beginning to hyperventilate in his wanted to run and wanted those same pair of hands to hug him telling him its wanted ...he...

Then,Jiemmas eyes caught Gray's which was giving off a different aura then the other was standing out from the other ones fidgeting like a cricket looking side to side.

Grays eyes caught on tothe were starring eagerly at each other like he was about to throw a punch at him.

Jiemma pointed towards Gray."You.

Gray traced Jiemmas eyes which pin pointed him.

the moment when your in trouble and everyones eyes dart over to you?Thats what Gray was right attention was on Gray as they all cleared the view making him get a better glance at the almost shaken boy.

Gray glanced towards trying to keep his poster infront of his boss,look at Gray winking.

Gray breathed in. Hunching his body into himself as he past by the people in the ile walking up to looked at Gray eerie.

_She has never seen a boy with such magic..._

He reached the center stopping midway between the guilds and its master.

_If he was in fairy til right now Erza,Lucy and Juvia would have high fives him welcoming him and Natsu would...well...He'd pick a fight with him which Gray would try to back away so he couldn't hurt him._

Grays adams apple stuck out like a beam as his magic power felt more restricted than before.

Jiemma still glared at Gray eyeing him down from top to bottom examining his power level and his muscle mass.

_He was below muscle was built in his muscle not even stmina? a joke..._

"hmm..." Was all Jiemma could say.

"Name,say it!"

Gay jolted up."G-gray fullbuster sir ice mage!"

A light switch flicked on.

_ahhh so this is Gray fullbuster...The ice mage wizard wielding ul's powers...to think it went to such a petty little mongrel._

He smirked looking at the almost wetting himself boy. "So,you've decided to join my guild huh? Without an consent or reason?" he asked stern. Gray quivered twidling his clothes for some comfort on how to answer.

He spoke up. "i-i i well i- "i gave your consent."

The room went cold as they all looked back to see a hat sticking out from the eyes all fixated on Rufus looking towards his own brush them off walking up to the scene. a little scared but glad he came.

He knew If Gray stuttered it meant another panic attack would surely merge soon.

_Gray needs to keep his composer for now..._

Sting saw what Rufus was trying to do and face palmed. "To think im friends with that numskull." He though.

Rufus keeping his cool,joined side to side with the frozen popcile.

Jiemma stance never was still tapping his finger as he looked at Gray before paning his eyes to was one of his trusted followers he owned but is now confused on how he is bringing strays into his number one guild.

He groaned looking at how calm the boy had become when Rufus was beside him.

He didn't have room for weak people.

Jieamma devilish smirk appeared looking towards Gray. "If you step into my guild its telling me you have the power of a number one you want my consideration i suggest you show me how reliant you really are. Ice boy." He intimidated.

Rufus bit his lip feeling Gray start to freak out. "Master please let-"

"You have no say in this Rufus your mouth shut."

Jiemma shot a glance at Rufus which made him keep quiet.

Gray looked at his masked knew he couldn't do anything right now with his master being his superior.

He quivered looking at his hands which were a little restless from carrying his heavy has to do this.

_He needs to prove himself that he can manage on his own without the help of his flame._

Gray sucked it up moving legs moved to the front of Jiemma making Rufus nearly reach his hand out to grab him. He looked over his shoulder giving Rufus the 'i'll be alright' look.

_Thats if he makes it out alive..._

He put on a brave face looking at jiemma waiting for his examination.

_Jiemma was suprised at first. before he was shaking and now hes actually showing has guts._

Jiemma snapped his fingers with the floor looked to the side to see a white manikin standing there in a defense position.

"This here is a manikin operated to defeat its setting is on level ten with a rank of fifty.I doubt you'd make it out alive but we'll see how fate brings us." He jerks.

Rufus eyes widen looking at Gray wondering if he would wanted to integer and take part in it instead,but he knows that Jiemma would never allow him.

Gray gulped looking at the manikin before turning back to Jiemma. "i-i accept."

"Gray no-Its settled then." Jiemma stands up as everyone around spreading out into a circle dragged Rufus away from Gray. "Cmon you have to put your faith in him." He exclaims.

Gray entered the zone eyeing his was starting to think tactics on how to take him wasn't going to be easy but as Natsu always says.

_"Now i've got a fire in my belly!"_

It launched at immense speed it build drawing water magic from its body. Gray panicked at first dodging its 'water rampage bullets' sliding along the was no different to Juvia's magic which was no match for this.

Which made this match more easy.

The manikin jumped in the air firing a Water lance straight at Grays direction which Gray turned against freezing it from the tip to the bottom. He swung it around throwing it back at the manikin which by a milli second dodge it.

They were both out of were on equal perched on their knees huffing and were both bruised with cuts and blood dripping but were still standing.

Rufus,sting and Rogue stood there amazed but mostly they all took their examination they all were on the floor passed out from Gray... Rufus looked from the manikin towards His companion who was way different than before.

_Who is he?..._

Jiemma looked at Gray stunned looking how he was still able to stand on his own two legs.

Jieamma snapped his fingers as a thick fog surrounded the manikin disappearing before Gray.

Gray smiled knowing he did alright but instantly dropped to the ground panting loudly.

Rufus and sting ran up to him hauling him up resting his head on stings chest.

Jiemma just answering the concerned faces that were all dying to hear his knew he did well for a rookie cause know one has ever still has the stamina to keep would his guild be in jepordy cause of that?..

He sighed. "You have proven yourself well for a rookie,i think..."looking over to the crowd."This guild may have a place for you."

They all breathed out. Clapping and cheering was heard from the crowd as they all hawded around Sting and Rufus with a almost passed out Gray.

He at all the faces who were so excited to have him on knew it had a shaky start and he knew he was going to have it rough with all the master drama and the thoughts of fairy tail,but he had done he thought he would never be able to do.

He finally got accepted.

* * *

After the act in the Hall the guild was put on community help to aid the people of shirostume as it was the 'nawagawa festival' which is held all around the a day were they celebrate mages of the descendants and pray on behalf of their city for good luck in the future years.

All sabertooth members were put on different stands around Shirostume miyato center selling and promoting different items for the had a much better scenery than the one in the hall with people laughing and cheering and mages all getting along putting on funny dances.

Gray smiled tilting his head to his shoulder looking at his new tiger was amazed at how much their emblem look alot like fairy it gave off the impression of a mercenary guild when you look at it.

"Hey we need more tobo yaki sticks over here." Sting calls over the crowd hawding over the register.

He sighs rubbing the emblem before pulling his sleeve down concealing the mark as he went back to his post hovering over the boiling oil. He could see his oven reflection agmonst the food inside face was still plumped and saggy with shades of no life form in mind had generated so much of its feelings that even his face had taking it upon itself.

"Gray we need to yaki stat!" Rogue rages looking over at Gray.

Gray snaps out of it. "a r-right." He takes out a filter basket pulling up the buns from the burning oil letting it drip through. He passed it towards Rogue who was murmuring quietly how much the cat ears irritated him. He knew he had to cope with it for now, he always had to keep his side of the bargain when it came to that...

He looked over to Gray who was busy putting in the next batch. He was a mystery as well...theres no way he could've tied with that manikin.

Gray looked up and saw Rogue was looking a little peeved. "Rogue,everything alright?" He asked.

Rogue jolted back looking away. "n-no its nothing,just keep doing your part bluebird." He mocked. Gray still didn't get why Rogues toned suddenly changes. He doesn't know what he even did to him.

Gray sulked twiddling with the spatula.

Rogue noticed someone missing as he scanned the hut."Hey Gray wheres Rufus?"

Gray looked up at Rogue. "He said he needed to have a word with 's gonna join us when the fireworks start." He exclaims a little empty when Rufus wasn't around.

Rogue hissed. "Leaving us to do all the work." Spreading the mayonnaise on top passing the container to Sting.

Gray giggled. "Its ok Rogue,hes probably just busy im sure he didn't do it on purpose."

Rogue eyes Gray. "Your pretty defensive bout him Gray."

Gray notices him grinning and blushes. "i-its not like that i-i mean...well..."

"Guys i need six more batches of those then were done. Im going quickly hit the sure you look after those people over there for ya bluey and neko Rogue." Sting pats Rogue on the head giggling before rushing to the restrooms that were close by.

Rogue sighs before rubbing the same spot Sting had touched him.

They stayed silent for awhile tending to the customers with Gray working on serving and Rogue on the register.

The customers started to die down as the sky began to go was still not back yawns lazily walking over to the stool next to Gray who was already taking a break. He sat down still sitting away from bluebird before taking out a green tea can from the mini storage cabin underneath the sink.

They stayed quiet both looking towards the street with people laughing and dancing with colorful lights lighting up the street and balloons parading along.

Rogue looked down clenching the can. "Hey,Gray?"

Gray jolts up surprised he called him Gray for once instead of bluey. He looks at him seeing Rogue almost turn into a tomato looking at his can eagerly.

Rogue bites his lip. "Have you ever,fallen for someone you shouldn't have?"

Gray stays looks at Rogue confused yet awkard at the same looked to his side wondering what to say.

"Well,have you?" Rogue ask again pressuring Gray.

Gray slowly turns back to him thinking couldn't tell him who he fell heat he felt once still pressured him from time to time especially with Sting around giving off the same resemblance to him. But he could relate to that question.

"I..."He looks down. "I have..."

Rogue looks up surprised. "Y-you have?"

Gray nods. "Yes but...its something.." He clenches his pants tightly looking down. "I dont want to crossroads with again in all honesty."

Rogue looks at Gray who looked like he was about to cry and lash out.

Rogue turned,he didn't know how to explain his situation to bluey but...he feels that he might have some...connection to his problem.

"well..." He looks up."Its something..that crossroads with me...and...they struck my heart first before i even realized it."


	17. Natsu's deliverance into his new emotion

Natsu bolted past the crowd of people in his way all starring at him awkwardly.

His feet were dragging him as his mind was spinning at one hundred was losing his sanity at this paste.

He couldn't recover from this,it was all too much.

Natsu bumped into someone which made him stumble towards the ground.

He was pushed onto a different path from before with the dim lights hovering over him setting the was alone on the path with kids clinging to their mothers arms all starring at him all were afraid of him like he was some its just how Gray felt so,

_Why not endure it?become the monster everyone despises so i can curdle into the same hole Gray perched himself in that night crying like there was no not go there?why not go into Grays footsteps?why not?..._

Natsu began to cry with his eyes watery than groaned,rubbing his eyes before his legs began to couldn't walk,neither could he was pin pointed and thats how he liked was pin pointed like Gray in the middle of no where without anyone around to even help him to his senses.

"Natsu!"

His eyes turned around to the crowd to see if he was still tailing one was there but his voice was close.

He gulped running again this time in a completely different direction.

The pink haired boy surroundings had turned different with a single pole in the middle of a big patch of grass.A bench was placed near the pole sitting by its own starring out into the darkness with the small dragon flies floating around giving off a small hint of light.

He breathed back hunched with no life in it stumble over to the plumped himself down squeezing his hands tightly on his couldn't submerge the feelings he had poured out like a river flowing down his cheeks as he squeezed tighter._He couldn't bare couldn't register how much pain and suffering the popcile must've gone raped...being toyed with...being told he isn't someone...how could someone go through that?_

"Why cant i help him?!" he thought smacking his forehead for a eyes were dripping more sadness than doesn't know how Gray could go through all that without even thinking of killing pressure...the thought of being alone...how could you not?

Natsu eyes alerted to the rustling noise in the bushes near couldn't see anything nor sniff them was all alone in pure thats how he liked it.

_"Oi Natsu!" young Erza calls walking over to him angrily._

_Natsu was perched on the bar table rubbing his finger over the brim of his cup._

_He looked over at her angrily."What?" _

_She smacks her hand on the bench making Natsu jolt up."Why are you always trying to start a fight with Gray? cant you be nice to him for once?" She ask._

_Natsu huffs. "Who popcile over there?No way he's just a ghost following people i dont want to associate myself with him." He glances over to Gray who was starring at the floor eyes met with Natsu scoffing looking away."no one would recognise me if hes around."_

He falls to the ground on all hit the concrete with his eyes flooding like crazy."Why did i say stuff like that?How can i be so heartless?am i just like the others?" He thinks.

Then,the rustling came along with laughter and chatter.

Natsu didn't look. he wanted it. if he was going repay Gray somehow he deserves this more than anyone..

Footsteps of more than one person were heard as they slowly approached Natsu bickering agmonst themselves.

He cried even more imagining how it must've felt with Lyon and how he had to endure it.

"Well well a nice boy we have here..." a husky voice said gleaming at Natsu.

"I want to ravish him too you why dont we share?" another one all laughed as they circled Natsu making him shut off from the looked up noticing them all with scars and scratches over their face with baseball bats and weapons in their hands.

_He didn't really care,he wanted this to could've run but...he needed to repay Gray for all those times..._

A kick to his ribs impacted him along with the baseball were enjoying it,laughing agmonst themselves as Natsu rolled underneath them bauling out in pain and despair.

"Keep going...until i perish" He thought.

Natsu felt him at the brink of blacking attacks were too much yet hunched himself over only getting hit in the groaned out.

"Natsu!"

Natsu could hear his name call before his eyes slowly went down only seeing a hint of the celestrial spirit.

_Loke...please... dont save me..._

**Grays pov**

Grays eyes flicked as his heart began hurt. He clenched his shirt looking towards the ground.

Rufus looked down from the sky full of fireworks looking at the Gray curling himself in like he was having another panic attack.

"Gray...everything ok?" He ask.

Gray looks up shaking his head. "No its just...i felt like someone important...disappeared from inside me..."


	18. Natsu devosion

He blinked

_Silence._

He blinked again

_Silence._

His eyes had forced themselves to open blinking frantically.

He blinked again.

His body responded with aches and pains.

His conscious groaned.

He blinked again.

"Natsu,Natsu can you hear me,come on wake up please...I need you!"

The voice of the popcile broke through.

_"...ah,Gray!?"_

His body shot up.

blankets fell Infront of him. His forehead was drenched in pure sweat.

He panted.

"Thank goodness your alive."

He registered his thinking turning slowly to the celestial spirit that was next to him,eyeing him down with a sigh of relief.

He breathed in.

It was no wonder he came up.

The similarity in their voices always struck Natsu somehow.

He groaned.

His head tilted to the ground looking at the sealed up stomach that was wrapped in bandages.

_"That's right I was going to die..."_He thought angered that he didn't.

Loke looked down clenching his hands tightly surveying the outburst on Natsu. He greeted his teeth looking back up him.

He had to do it.

"Natsu,why would you do something so reckless like that?" He asked annoyed.

Natsu looked towards him.

He could tell he was annoyed but somehow perplexed as to how he could get himself into a siyuation like not like its any different,he never questioned why Gray left.

Natsu scoffs."I have my own free will right? My decision is not on you but on me. You cant just ask someone why they did something without some kind of background check."he chocked looking down. "Did you ever check why Gray left-" The door swung open with Erza.

"I brought some pain killers for-" She cuts herself off looking over towards gasped.

She hurried over to his side nearly pushing Loke.

"Natsu your alright,thank goodness." She exclaimed happily. Natsu forced a smile at her not glancing at the spirit who almost look like he was about to punch her.

Natsu face was impacted by Erzas slap. "Do you know how worried we were?you weren't breathing for hours and we had to call in a member of the cait shelter guild to heal you." She grabs Natsu cheek with her fingers tugging on him. "Not only that you caused Loke some injuries too,you need to be thankful we even rushed to your side at your near death."She smiles.

Natsu stares blankly at her before pulling his cheek out of her grasp looking away.

_He wanted to die..he needed to die...he deserves all the pain he can endure._

_Grays enduring it now so why can't he? Why can't he?..._

He scoffs. "We deserves this much pain so im not going to apologies."

Erza gasped in shock as to what had flown out of his mouth. He's rarely the type to accuse members of his own guild.

"I beg your pardon young man but we have a duty to fulfill and if you cant correspond then go find Gray yourself. Your the reason why he-"Natsu looked up as she was cut off with Loke grabbing her wrist. He shook his head warning her not to go that far.

She looked at Loke before looking back at the boy who almost look like he was going to smash something.

She groaned before picking up the pain killers walking out of the room with Natsu eyeing her down.

With the last echo of the door,Loke grabbed him by his muffler. Natsu gasped at the sudden pressure of Loke pulling him out of bed dragging him until his back slammed with the wall. Natsu squirmed trying to remove the force in Lokes arm that was holding him so tightly.

"Loke you Bastard what the hell?!"

"Dont what the hell me you what the hell yourself salamander!" He pushed into his neck more. "I don't give a flaming ass as to why your behaving this way but we have a job to do and it's to find a family member of fairy tail!So you better get your shit together ok?!" He clenched his muffler harder hiding his face underneath his looks at him confused.

"I know to ok?how it feels to be alone...how to lose everything...I know." A hint of a whimper escapes. "I was abandoned when i was still in someones family,no money,nothing. But not until I met this guild that gave me a home,they gave me a new life...they gave me a future I couldn't see.."Natsu could feel Loke latching out his feelings towards him.

"But after all that...I still had that one friend who sacrificed everything for me."he looked up "It was gray."

Natsu eyes spread could tell how honest Loke was when he said that.

"I want him back too you know.I know he might be dead and there May be no legues to him but...ill do whatever it takes to bring him back home." Loke looked up to Natsu who's eyes flared with sadness.

_He never knew Loke went through those tides...but he never knew Gray brought so much happiness into another person life. Natsu wants that inside wants to..._

Natsu hunched over startling Loke.

_But even so.._

His shoulders began to shake as his grip loosened on him. He quivered feeling the intensity of the aura comming from Natsu.

"N..Natsu?..."

"You don't know how I feel!"

A sudden gasp escaped Loke as he was forced down to the ground knocking over the coffee table spilling the water.

He was on top of Loke now playing the role of the dominant person. He starred at Loke,looking at how much his pure face and shocked expression resembled Gray. Everything about him was just like...

_"Natsu!..."_

_A small boy covered from tip to toe ran frantically up to him with snow in his hand._

_Natsu turned around with Lisanna behind him clenching his jacket._

_"Do you wanna build a snow man with me?" Gray asked._

_Natsu looked at him weirdly looking passed him seeing other people making snowmans by themselves._

_"Can't you do it on your own I'm busy helping build Lisannas one." He protested._

_Gray hurt,looked down clenching the snow together. He could see Gray at the brink of tears with flustered cheeks._

_"Your right sorry to bother you." With that Gray ran off sobbing throwing the snow away._

_Natsu groaned turning around before getting tackled down by someone._

_He grunted."ow what was that for?" He asked starring up at the annoyed Laxus crossing his arms._

_"You've got to stop treating Gray like some old apart of the guild now so no more of this attitude towards him. Keep it up and he'll have a hate for you the rest of his life." He exclaims only getting a smirk from Natsu._

_Like he cares...he only needs Lisanna and happy...thats all.._

_Laxus sighes pulling him by the Lisanna pulled him so he was close to his ears. _

_"Even at the time of death he would second guess saving you."_

Natsu clenched harder on his Lokes collar pulling him up towards him. Tears began to brink from his eyes as he looked into his. He couldn't react the same anymore,he couldn't feel the same anymore,He was beginning to...

"It's my fault i let him weren't for that night,I would've been able to keep him next to me.I could've been able to tell him that he is loved and is always on my mind."he looks down,Loke gasps in shock.

_Natsu..._

"I.I couldve told him the truth that day. I couldve built a snowman with him that day...but if it weren't for my lack of love...I...I could've...been able to.."

Natsu placed his head on Lokes chest as the tears began to fall.

_"Natsu Loke may I join you.?"_

I kept you away because I...

_"Yea an ugly face across it!"_

Because I wanted to deny the fact I actually...

_"Why are you so persistent on knowing why I was looking at you?"_

"REALLY LOVE HIM!"

His outburst caught the ears of Loke.

He grabbed onto Lokes shirt as more tears fell onto his damp chest.

he said it...

Loke his arms around Natsu pulling him more in.

"Then you have to hold onto that feeling."he exclaims. "it was something you kept locked up for awhile but you've finally set it a lite. you've finally brought that emotion you failed to seek during your past." Natsu slowly looks up, Loke smiles.

"You've finally learnt what true love is."

Natsu hand traced to his chest holding the sudden warm heart managed to beat in tune with Lokes.

_It was submerging the pain of all the beatings he had to withdraw from._

Natsu smiled leaning into Loke.

His brain had settle to its conclusion.

_"Gray...I...want to tell you..how I really feel."_


	19. Grays love sidetracks

Gray could see Rufus was concerned but didn't acknowledge it. He looked down from his gaze with Rufus as the bangs of the fireworks timed with his heart.

_Someones calling for me...but no one in this world even..._

He turned around pushing past people in the crowd that was behind him making his way back to the guild dorms.

"Ah,gray were you going?"

Rufus called after him as he could see Gray heading towards the dorm site. He turned back to yukino who was perched next to him looking at him confused.

Yukino eyes squinted at Gray focusing on his direction."Go check on him,remember what master jiemma said,we have to keep him in our sites at all times."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head pushing past the crowd to rejoin with Gray.

* * *

Gray ran towards the dorm clenching his jacket tighter either side. He hunched his back over for warmth trying to survey the false thoughts of someone actually thinking of him. He knew know one cared were he went so why this sudden feeling of being recognized?

He shook his head running far up the hill leaving aside the glowing town of shirostume. He reached the porch before frantically opening the door.

The dorm was quiet with no sounds of laughter and cheers he heard before.

He breathed in,glad to finally be alone for once.

He made his way through the corridor passing by the few eerie doors of mages rooms that reeked of their magic. He quivered a bit at the sudden gush of wind flowing by.

_It was cold,usually if he feels that type of wind it singles him that Juvia was stalking really bugged him,he just wanted some privacy and she would be up all in doesnt hate her but...he really dislikes her always getting in the way when he was trying to be with Natsu._

But now he isn't with the flame brain so Juvias presence wouldn't really bug him.

_unless she tried to touch him..._

Gray stopped. A slight footstep of a person was heard down the hall near his and Rufus room. He gulped,tip toeing towards the side gliding his body against the wall.

The sounds were beginning to become sounded familiar to some voices he heard in fairy tail but he couldn't put finger to it.

Then he realized. could be apart of fairy to assinate him or try and kill him for ul's power. He shivered at the thought releasing a 'ice make shuriken' to his hand.

He clenched on it tighter as he neared the door that was open up was confused at the way they left the door wide open. He neared the door with invisible sweat marks dripping down his forehead.

He stood at the tip,the sound was more clear now.A rasphy voice embark him with the sound of rustling and movements of fabric alongside it.

His adams apple peered out as he rested his head at the wall listening in on all of the sounds he could hear.

"S-sting..the door..."

a moan of Rogue was heard followed by a chuckle that could only be stings.

His hand moved to his lips covering his wide open mouth.

_Rogue...and sting...were...oh my...so then that means..._

Gray remembered when Rogue mentioned about a person he wasn't supposed to fall in love with. _He was talking about sting!_

"Rogue...from now on.I want you to be mine. I want to dress you up like some sick pedophile knowing that my eyes were set on you. Your the one that I want and I promise to look after you. Cause I know..." A sound of sting kissing rogue passionately before separating. "Even if I perish from this world,you will always be linked to my heart."He said could feel Rogue smile at the thought and tugging sting down for a hug.

Gray could only imagine what Lyon said to him that exact opposite of what Sting said to him..

Gray couldn't handle it. A flare of tears submerged from his eyes covering his mouth from his tears. The words that Sting said to Rogue brought the haunting memories of the men trying to get Gray to be their submissive partner. He remembered all the crying and self harm he put on himself from all those times. But not to mention,

He sounded so much Natsu. The boy who...

"Sting-kun!"

Gray jolted up from Rogues moan. He ran down the hall quickly into a spare room that was wide open as well.

He ran in slamming the door after him. He breathed in as his body and hands slid down the door towards the floor.

He landed on all fours Infront of the door. He greeted his teeth before lashing out the tears that came along.

He remembered all the pain he endured. He remembered all the taunts and accuses he got from people. But most of all,he remembered the flame dragon who even if he accused him still was on his mind every coudln't deny the feelings that still pricked him of wanted to belive he was over and done with by him but...he..

"Am I really that worthless?...Did loving him..make him more angry with me?..."

"I dunno,you ask me."

Gray gasped. Slowly,he lifted his head up looking over at the window that was flowing with white. It was open letting the curtains flutter in the breeze covering the man's body.

"R-Rufus... but how..." He looked up at him before another layer of tears began. He clenched the carpet more placing his head against it.

"Am I such a burden?am I a piece in some kind of game god created?Do you know why I cannot love anymore?.." He asked Rufus.

Rufus grinned. "Love isn't something that can be toyed with." He broke the feather off his hat twiddling it in his fingers. "But love can be adored by its viewers which makes it more special." He exclaimed leaning over the edge letting the feather go.

Gray starred at him confused. His mind was only focused on how he can't love anymore from all those times._ But ever since he joined sabertooth his mind has changed its pace..._

_was that the feeling of true freedom and love?something he could not have when he was with Natsua and the other?.._

He 'tsk' looking away. "But love can never be viewed. It's a emotion that cant be seen with-"

Gray was cut off by Rufus who was kneeling next to him. His face was close to his smelling the coriander mint aroma that swept his body. He gulped,feeling the intensity of the man who's lips were close to his ears.

Rufus looked over at gray who eyes were caught in his. His mind was spinning at a million rates per minute as he looked at his blue eyes. He could see gray had know love in him left which brought him to that state. He knew the consequences and boundaries he was stepping into. But he had to prove it.

"Gray..."

Gray quiverd starring at Rufus. "Yes?"

"Love was viewed when you notice sting and Rogue right?"

Gray eyes widened remembering that moment with sting and Rogue._"he must've seen me..."_ He thought. Then, another Memory of how he and Natsu were this close dawn on him.

"I..I guess..." Was all he could say.

"Then the best way to pass on love that a person has viewed is to demonstrate it."

Rufus breaks the gap leaning closer towards him.

Gray gulped as his neck could feel how close Rufus was from how much his scent started to collide with his. He remembered that time with Natsu and how they were just like this.

_It was midnight in far east of fiore in oak village._

_They had packed up for the night all cosed up in their tents that huddle around in a was dark inside Grays tent,but he didn't really mind it._

_He was sharing with Loke.a celestrial wizard that he has come more fond of over the past few years. he thinks of him as a brother in all honesty._

_Gray hand enterwind with Lokes as their starred at each other with flustered always did this before they dozed would keep Gray calm and push back all the haunting memories of his childhood in the guild._

_Loke yawned almost pulling Grays arm with him. "Gray...good night."_

_Gray smiled pulling the sleeping bag over his face more seeing as he didn't want to sleep yet. "G-good night..."_

_It had been almost three hours until Gray woke._

_he had another nightmare which sparked a flare in his was another one with Lyon and him and how he had to endure his loss of his quivered, shuffling out trying to breath in seeing if Lokes hand was still there. Loke was fast asleep with his hand over his sleeping bag flapping around as he moved._

_"mm...Lucy..." He moaned._

_Gray giggled at the sight but also felt a little awkward._

_He looked around noticing the camp fire was still on and glowing._

_"better put it out before someone find our location.."He thought._

_He scarcely pulled himself out of the bag,grabbed his jacket and torch light,tip toeing past Loke._

_He pushed the curtains to the side starring out into the night that was only lit by the moon._

_"hm?"_

_Gray gasped._

_the pink haired boy was sitting on the log near his tent huddling in with a blanket covering himself up like a igloo. _

_their eyes connected before Natsu eyes turned vulger with disgust._

_"What do you want popcile?" He asked looking away doing his usual hair flick._

_gray stuttered.__"i..i well i thought the campfire was on so ...i wanted to put it out..." _

_Natsu looked at him, sighing he grabbed a load of sticks next to him before throwing it in the fire. Gray leaped back at the sudden burst of fire that erupted with it._

_"Its just me,im trying to get warm before it eat it.I haven't had proper fire in ages." He groans rubbing his stomach._

_Gray lets out a small giggle before realizing Natsu was still eyeing him down like he was going to die._

_He looked to the side rubbing the corner of his foot int he dirt. "ah..well...maybe i should just go.." He suggested. He turned aorund not wanted to hurt Natsus feelings anymore._

_But before he could walk back in the room,the hot fiery hand of the dragon slayer grasped his wrist tugging on him._

_He shivered as his hand began to blushed as he was pushed back almost falling into the fire._

_He didn't know what just slowly turned to Natsu looking at him like a red tomato._

_"stay...for awhile."_

_Gray heart skipped a beat._

_He didn't know whether he was being serious or if he was just saying that so he could use Gray to his advantage dobbing on him that he started the fire._

_But he did it anyway._

_"u-uh but arent you going to get mad?"Gray asked but in reality wanted to stay._

_He blushed rubbing thr back of his head."L-look i gave you a choice you either stay or go back inside." He proposed a little peeved at Grays stupidity._

_Gray nodded._

_They sat by each other awkwardly twiddling thumbs or throwing mini parts of branches into golden light._

_Gray the notice Natsu was always quiet and sincere when he was alone without preferred this side of him than to the one he had to uphold to in the guild._

_But he knew something about Natsu was Like couldn't put a finger on it but,He's nice when he was alone,and he could relate to how he was always saying he 'wants to be recognized as the best dragon slayer in the world'. Ok,not in that sense but he could relate to being recognized._

_He wanted that too and maybe perhaps,he wanted that for Natsu as well.._

_"Gray."_

_Gray jumped at the sudden raspy tone of Natsus._

_"W-what is this feeling?..." He thought anxious at what he was going to say._

_"Are you cold?" He asked._

_Gray shook his head. He was caught when he let out a shiver that Natsu spotted._

_Gray blushed along with Natsu as they both starred at each eyes were big and bulgy which Made gray feel bed uneasy just...really good uneasy._

_He shuffled himself away tugging on his jumper to hide his face._

_what is he doing? im...blushing..._

_Then,Gray felt a fabric wrap around him along with the sounds of Natsu body moving closer to him. _

_The smell of fiery hot peppers began to overrun him. _

_he gulped,turning around to see Natsu rubbing his cheek with his finger looking for words._

_He liked this side of Natsu. no rudeness in him and the one that only Gray can see. _

_He loved it,he loved it all,He loved him._

_"Y-you can share with me you want..." Natsu looked down as gush of warmth from the fire made his body thrill with anticipation._

_He looked up at Natsu who was caught of with Gray starring at each him idolizing his face for a moment._

_"w-what?" Natsu jerked embarrassed._

_Gray giggled before moving closer to him resting his head on his shoulder. "Thankyou Natsu san."_

* * *

"no i-i love Natsu not you!..."

A sudden slap hits Rufus across the face. Rufus grunted as Gray jerks back sliding against the mat.

Rufus looked up at Gray confused at why he had to get hit._Who's Natsu?..._

"G-gray?" He stuttered shocked but slightly annoyed. Gray panting for air covered his face as he notice how Rufus was starring at him awkwardly. He saw Rufus was rubbing his cheek in pain.

Gray stuttered blushing furiously as to what name he said._Oh god.._

"i-i-im sorry i didn't mean to-"

The light flicked open making Gray jump in fear. He looked over.A laughter broke thorough as sting and Rogue were at the door starring at them with wide open eyes.

Rogue stood there with a blank face as Sting lost it laughing uncontrollably.

_"Oh god...did they see?" Gray thought._

Rogue looked away as Gray adjusted his jacket remembering the weird conversation the had at the hut.

He sighed, glancing back up at sting and Rogue who were really close to each other with hands almost connecting. He remembered what sting said,looking away before another one hits him.

"Rufus i never knew you were a shady pervert,Even doing it in the dark." He chuckled wiping his stood there lost for words as he looked in Gray direction seeing how fidgety and scared he was.

He is so different than to how he was fighting._Who exactly is he?..._

"S-shut up sting!" Rufus blurted out annoyed.


	20. Grays haunting memory

That night Gray scrunched himself up. shaking and hyperventilating with sweat forming on his cheeks. His fingers scrapped the base of his skin submerging the screams in agony as he pushed himself in the sheets.

_"No...n-no stop please!..."_

_"Cmon gray, I won't hurt you..."_

_"No...no..Please don't ,not there..."_

"No!"

Gray jumped.

He was panting and sweating like mad as his eyes spread open. His heart was throbbing fast with his chest aching.

_"No...no...please lyon.."_

"Gray,gray!?"

Gray looked to the side to see Rufus at the door running towards him practically jumping on his bed.

He was worried for Gray. Lately he's been waking up covered in cold sweat that was ice cold. His torso was bare showing cut marks around his upper chest part.

Rufus gasped at the site seeing how much bruises he was covered in. He was worried. He thought it was because of him staying in his new guild that scared him more.

He reached his hand out, caressing his thumbs on Grays cheek which made him more calm. He looked at Gray starring at his eyes which began to come back to reality.

"Gray..." Was all he could say.

Gray looked at him shaking, as his tears turned into ice hitting the brim of his cheek.

He coed. Looking at Rufus before noticing his own tear.

"Ru-San!"

He jumped onto Rufus wrapping his arms tightly around him. He brushed his hair into his bare toned chest more surveying the awkward tension that was amongst them.

Rufus hated it. He hated the fact that someone so sweet and gentle as Gray could end up in his arms crying. He never thought this would happen to him but deep down he cared for Gray so much it wasnt normal. Everyone in the guild could tell he was changing but its all cause of gray. Gray sudden appearance has made him think differently about his sexuality and life. But he knows gray will never accept him which is why he is willing to find out more about his life so he can change that.

He gently pulled gray off him starring at his swollen eyes.

"Gray...I know this is hard but I need to know whats going on. I know you can't just trust me now but im willing to keep your secret with me." He proposed.

Gray kept quiet thinking of all the possible ways to explain to Rufus without scaring him or making him worry more. He loved how much he cared but right now all his thoughts were stuck on the flame brain wrapping his hands around him telling him he'll always be there. But now Rufus was playing the part which made his feelings vary. He had to tell, it was rude of him to keep quiet like this and just enter his guild.

But he had to make sure he didn't sway in the wrong direction too much.

"You won't think im disgusting after this right?"

Rufus shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed resting his hand on Grays.

Gray gulped looking down. "Well...When I was studying magic I was brought into a home near the snow village." He began going into detail of how he learnt magic alongside ul and lyon and how managed to cope with it.

Rufus kept his best to key point Grays twitching as he mentioned Lyons name. It was a familiar name to him as he and sting would travel around guilds meeting new trade dealers and magic wavers.

"But then one night..." Gray fell silent making Rufus quiver. "I was in the stable practicing my own style of ice magic when all of a sudden, he approached me."

Rufus eyes widen.

Gray bit his lip tucking his head into his knees. "I don't know what came over him that night but...he started to sweet talk me to thinking he loved me and I was the only one he ever felt that way towards." Gray whimpered a little. "I believed all of it until he touched me. Thinking it was a way of showing his love as he then began to curse at me. Forcing me to touch him...-"

"Gray you don't need to continue its fine."

"No I have to. You've done so much for me and...and I..I can't just jump in here and cause you to worry." Gray argued nearly at the brink of tears.

Rufus jerked his eyes at Gray flustered. "Gray..."

He looked back up at Rufus with his blue haired bangs covering his eyes which were pure red by now. His body was shaking as his fingers dug into the funny bones of his arms.

"Gray...w-was he the one who caused those marks?" Rufus asked scarcely.

Gray flinched, nodding. "He wanted to play capture with me. He pretended that I was a slave needing to be whipped of their crimes lashing ice lances at my chest." He pushed his legs into him further hiding it away. "I was shredded of my dignity that night. I lost all means to love when he took it away. So then, in the morning I ran away not telling anyone what happened or even stitching myself up."

"So then, thats when you came to me?"

Gray shook his head."Another strange yet kind man met me along the way. He was tall and drenched from the rain holding out his hand towards me when i was all alone on the sidewalk with bags around me. I know, I couldn't trust him cause I only just met him but, he showed me trust and faith proving he wasn't going to hurt me. I accepted his offer and he took me to his family. "Gray gave a small smile thinking about loke.

"He told me his family was not your ordinary family which did set me off a little. But when I saw them, I became so much happier." Rufus jerked his head a little peeved at grays cute tone. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about gray like that but he sounded so cute.

" They were all eccentric and joyful just like this hall." he looked around remembering his first day.

"they all gave me a huge welcome party to celebrate my entrance into there family. I was truly grateful for , I still couldn't adjust myself there or even afford anything. But then he decided to take me into his apartment letting me stay with him. I was really grateful and I did some jobs on the way until...I met him." Gray grimmaced looking to the side. Rufus sat there bewildered at the back story of Grays.

"He was my polar opposite. We didn't get along and he would always start a fight with me. I didn't know what I did to cause him to act like this around me. I thought I intimidated him so thats why he did but, It was all cause he wanted a enemy not a friend." A tear fell out of grays eye as he quickly rubbed it away.

"Gray..."

"I knew he hated me and didn't like being around me but,something about him made me...love him more and more. He couldn't stand being around me and he always had an excuse on why he fought with me-"

"Who your talking about. Is it, natsu?"

Gray flinched looking up in shock.

"H..how did you. .."

"You mentioned his name sometime ago remember?" Rufus looked down quite annoyed by it.

Gray gulped remembering how he instantly slapped rufus about natsu. He nodded." I thought if natsu and the family knew about me being gay,they would disown me or pick on me. I wanted to prove my leagence to them so...I...I tried to be around girls and try to kiss them. I didnt like it but I also didn't dislike it. then, one girl came to the apartment and forced me down at her will stripping me of my clothes. I screamed at first before I started throwing things at her crawling away into a corner so I could hide. I...I thought I had... had"gray nearly gagged choking on sliva."she wasn't moving afterwards so I thought I...I..but then loke came in and I-"

"Gray stop!"

Gray jolts back as Rufus collides into him. He wraps his hands around gray tugging him closer to him. He wanted him to go no further. It pained him to see gray like this. He didn't want him to go through such things anymore. He is here now and that's all that matters.

"Ru..san?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't bring this up again." He grabbed on Grays shoulders tighter." I just...I, God gray I don't ever want to hear about something like that. Your so precious to me that I can't stand people doing that to you. That lyon, the pressure from the family, natsu. I don't want it to happen to you."

Gray gasped at how affectionate his words were. "Ru...san..."

"So please from now on only concentrate on me. I know it's hard to ask but I can't stand you thinking about those things. Gray I love you and I know its too early for me to say that but, I hope you can feel the same way too."

Rufus separated from gray. He starred at him lovingly like no one has before. He leant up and placed a peck on his forehead.

Gray blushed deeply as he pulled back. He didn't expect to hear words like that or even experience this irregular fast heart beat in his chest.

_He missed natsu a lot and still cared for him. But what is this strange feeling he has for Rufus?_

Rufus smiled as he got up. He flicked his hair to rhe side as he climbed into grays bed. Gray shrieked moving away.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Rufus plunged his head into the sheets turning away. "I.. I didn't want another dream like that to come back and haunt you so I thought I would lay next to you so your concentration is on me." He coughed out flustered.

Gray still confused, separated a length from him moving his body to the side. He curled his legs in making sure none of it touched Rufus. He didn't want Rufus to get any ideas but, he knew he wasn't the type. It was just precaution.

Rufus could feel gray shuffle away and giggled. He knew that this approach would definitely put him under intense awakard situation and set his mind off thinking. That's why with him around he'll definitely think about him more and forget about his friend natsu...

_But in honesty Rufus secretly always wanted to cuddle up to gray and whisper sweet corny I love you's or I want make you special. He knew he couldn't do that right now but soon when the time comes, gray would finally submit to Rufus._

Rufus went different shades of red as he grinned at the thought. He turned around looking at Grays back which was covered with the sheet.

He smiled nudging his head into grays back. "Good night, Gray..."

* * *

Gray woke up better than before. He blinked his eyes focusing on his eyesight as he scanned the room. The smell of fresh mint tea and jam buttered scones tickled his nose. He looked to the side table as he breakfast was there perfectly layed out for him.

He groaned in laziness contemplating how cold he would get if he actually made an attempt to get out of bed. But then again, Rufus might still be-

"Ah!"

Gray jumped out of the landed outside on the floor butt first onto the carpet. He panted heavily as his face flustered into a tomato.

_D...d...d...did we do anything?..._

Gray could hear Rufus groan and jumped up. He watched as he leant up, stretching his arms wide open as his blonde hair covered half his face.

Grays eyes alerted to his chest that was bare and stripped of clothes. He gasped before looking away seeing his crouch line.

_"Gray I love you and I know its too early for me to say that but, I hope you can feel the same way too." He leant up and placed a peck on his forehead._

Grays hands slapped against his cheeks submerging the huge blush covering them.

Rufus looked over to grays side of the bed noticing he wasn't in. He turned around hesitantly wondering if he was still in the room.

"Gray? " he called.

Gray nudged back slowly turning. Rufus was leaning over the edge starring at him bewildered.

"Are you alright? Your on the floor..."

"Ah-ah hai im ok I...I..just-waah!"

Gray slipped. His body pushed on Rufus's making them both fall onto the bed.

He groaned looking up to catching Rufus's both starred intently as they turned red. Rufus's hands were latched around grays lower half as grays palm caressed his lower region inbetween their bodies.

Gray shrieked pulling away first.

"G..gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!" He bowed embarrassed.

Rufus just kept silent still having that tingly feeling of grays palm on his lower half. He lent up looking away rubbing his head.

"Ah...yea don't worry about it..."

If anything could get any worse for Gray, sting was at the door watching them awkwardly.

Rufus' s eye's catched him before sting let out a huge laughter.

"Sting what the heck! Get out!" He threw a pillow at his direction.

Sting dodge it holding his stomach as the laughter began to die down.

He walked in winking at gray chest who turned away embarrassed.

He handed Rufus's a paper as he scanned it intently.

"Theres a mission in the south side of fiore worth 5000 jewl. Its not a huge deal but its escorting the daughter of a wealthy family over to the shrine were she performs miracles and predicts stuff. she's being hunted down for her wealth by a dark guild." Sting exclaims.

Rufus nods before looking back at Gray. "I think we could do this for your money shortage gray. Sting and rogue are willing to help so it shouldn't be hard."

Gray thinks for a moment. He recalls his money remembering he spent most of it shopping with Rufus.

He nodded.

"Then it's settled then. Meet me at the front area at 1." Sting saids jumping up and down out of the room.

Gray glanced back at Rufus who was starring at his knees twiddling his thumbs.

"Ru san?" Gray called worried.

He looked up. "Huh? No im ok im just a little anxious about your safety thats all."


	21. natsu seeks out

_It was morning in oak town motel were natsu huskily groaned pulling the pillow onto his head._

_"Five more minutes..."_

_"I wouldn't need another five minutes if I were you."_

_Natsu blinked. He quickly pulled himself up looking around the room. His eyes met his both sharing the same blue ice magic he has._

_ he was perched on the bed crossing his fingers._

_"Lyon what the hell are you doing here!"_

_Natsu jumped up. He grabbed Lyons collar shaking him as he just kept his head down._

_"Oi lyon speak up you bastard what the heck are you doing here!?" He asked again._

_Lyon began to quiver looking away at the fireplace._

_"Im sorry natsu...I was walking around magnolia when I met one of grays companions. They said. ..he...he.."_

_"He what? Tell me lyon!" Natsus patience was starting to vary._

_"He killed himself."_

_Natsu eyes widened. His hands began shaking with his heart dropping pace. His eyes began to water keeping intact the whole time._

_He let go staggering backwards on both legs. His heart began to ache slowly reaching its time of passing too._

_His hand worked its way towards his mouth covering the shocked expression it breed._

_He reached the wall sliding down from the weight lifted on his legs, plumping himself down._

_"G...g..Gray...y...you didn't...no..." a fresh load of tears began to shed over the brim of his eye. He clenched his hand harder greeting his teeth._

_"Gray!"_

He jumped up. Panting heavily coated in sweat. He clenched his top regaining consciousness as his other hand glided through his hair.

_Just a dream..._

The sunlight illuminated the room with a single spotlight on him. He brought his hand to his eyes covering it for sight.

It was quiet. The only sound heard was the morning birds chirp alarming them that a new day was beginning.

Natsu sighed, bringing his hands down clenching the bed sheet tightly. He was glad it was just a dream. It felt so surreal that for a moment there, he wouldn't know how to recuperate if he was brought back to sanity. He loved gray and he just now realized that. He didn't want it to all blow away after one night.

He was desperate to find him and pour out all these words he had to say. He loved him so much he didn't care what lisanna would say.

_he just wanted him and him 's what natsus true love is..._

He placed his hand over his heart feeling the sudden warmth of the mentioning of gray. He loved this feeling he had never experienced before with lisanna. It was something he could really claim as his and grays only.

But one thing natsu fears most is if gray will except him. He's hurt gray so much when they were young it wouldn't be a coincidence if he hated him. Yes he might love natsu back but it all depends on if he could trust him and put his faith into him.

_"Gray...would you put your faith in me and let me love you?" He thought._

The door swung open. Lucy and loke came in with a tray with tea and scones. Loke separated from Lucy as she placed the tray on one side.

"Yo hows it hanging natsu?" Loke asked casually.

Natsu adjusted himself on the headboard looking down at his chest.

"Never been better to be honest-" natsus eyes looked at lucy who was grinning madly like a fan girl.

"Why is she like that?" He asked loke worried.

Loke shrugs as natsu felt a hand on his. He turned to Lucy awkwardly as she nodded in respect.

"I fully support you natsu. " was all she said.

Natsu brows furred as he looked at her confused.

"Full support-oh. uh thanks lucy." He mumbled. He turned to loke peeved that he spilled the beans on his current 'sexuality' status. He glared at loke as loke signaled for Lucy to get out.

She groaned in annoyance getting out of her seat. "I'll see you later natsu. I hope everything goes well when you reconnect with gray." She smirks.

Natsu blushes a little awkward how his crush has leaked to Lucy. He was happy she accepted his new love but he knows how its gonna deeply affect lisanna.

He looked over to loke. "You didn't tell anyone else right?" He asked.

"Well..." he began. "I only told Lucy and erza that night. Im a little worried to tell juvia in all honesty. You know how much she loves him." He gestured.

"Yea but it's the exact reason he left from all the pressure put onto him. If you ask me I'm actually so pissed off at you for letting her come with us." Natsu huffed un amused.

Loke chuckled. " someones jealous."

"I..I am not I just...she doesn't truly love him for who he is. I mean hes sweet and gentle and kind. He's always thinking about you first before himself...he always tries to put on a brave smile even when he's down. He's beautiful, hes really... -" natsu gasped as he saw himself drifting off into a mind all about gray.

"Your really maturing you know that? You've finally learnt how love works and you can even pin point what makes you fantasies about him so much. Your really something natsu." Loke shared impressed.

Natsu blushed smiling. "Guess im no longer heartless anymore..."

Loke smiled before his face change to a different tone. "About the route were taking... its been altered."

Natsu glanced at loke as he crossed his legs."were supposed to be visiting uls house but what I've heard the people who a after lyon have traveled there assassinating the house keeper who lived there. " he explains. Natsu eyes widened with annoyance. "Why are they killing innocent people just for power?"he asked.

"Its simple, deliora and take over fiore."

Natsu clenches the sheets harder. "But why now? We just had that predicament at tenou island for the s class tournament. We saw what terror was with that dragon." He rebukes.

Loke rubs his head. "Its not like I can read there mine specifically. But if they need gray and lyons power its definitely a threat to the city. Which is why we need to recover gray as soon as we can. Evidently if we travel to galuna island, we can speak to some of the people you and gray met and ask for one of there mail devices."

Natsu tilts his head. "Mail devices?"

"There special envelopes that record your message and deliver it to the person. It can't tell us his location but, we have to give it grays scent so it can track him down giving him a short message."

Natsu mouth dropped with excitement. He thought about being able to finally tell gray how he finally felt for a long time now.

But, some of him made him worry.

He looked down anxiously thinking of a way to describe his new profound love for him.

Loke sighed getting up."we'll leave at noon I'll see you downstairs in the lounge." He exclaims walking out.

"Loke."

Loke turned around looking at natsu.

"Do you think after all the shit I put him through, he'll accept me?" He asked.

"That all depends on the heart natsu. If you've cut a big slit in his heart with all the torments and rudeness, there's no doubt, he'll turm valgure towards you. But it can be changed if you change the way you speak to him." He noted.

Loke opened the door walking out. Natsu groaned, Slipping down from the headboard back onto the pillow sighing loudly.

_"Gray..please forgive me I was clueless back then..."_

* * *

Natsu walked out of the motel passing by the few maid and Butler saying thankyou. He walked out into the blistering heat putting his hand towards his forehead.

He watched as his comrades all huddled together in the shade talking and discussing about fairy tail.

The town was fairly quiet. Everyone was particularly worn out from the scorching heat that was rapidly increasing.

Natsu was the only one who could stand the heat. He was practically made of fire so heat never bothers him. But for Gray its epically hard. Heat wears him out quite easily.

"God I hope hes ok..." natsu mumbles looking out into the horizon.

"Natsu are you better now?" Erza ask walking up towards him.

Natsu nods. "Yea I feel more fired up than before. Although im sorry for what I said back then." Natsu remembers getting all worked up about them saving him. Hes glad hes alive, he wouldn't have found true love if it weren't for them amd gray.

"Its alright now that I found out more about the situation, I can't be mad at a usual thing people go through." She grins patting natsu on the back almost breaking him. Loke told her aswell. Natsu wonders how she would've reacted to the news. It probably would have been a rare sight for him to see.

He smiled, rubbing his back. "Thanks erza i appropriate it. I promise ill bring him back for the sake of fairy tail..."

"Thats the spirit." She beamed hitting him again.

Natsu groaned as he joined erza walking towards their nearly past out squad all hunched over the brown seats waving their hands in the air.

"Juvia can you summon a rain cloud over me I want some of that." Lucy groans watching as Juvia created her own cloud to keep cool.

"Sorry lucy its only capable for the person who wields the magic."

Lucy slides down the seat before jumping back up. "I know!"Everyone watches her in anticipation as she digs into her pocket picking out a celestial key. "Open gate of the sea aquariu-"

"NO!" Everyone intervened forbidding that action to hapen.

"Waaa why?" She ask.

"You really want to handle her on a day like this?" Loke ask.

Lucy thinks about it.

she shakes her head.

"Good, now lets head to the docks. Erza and I have organized boats to take us to galuna island." Loke explains hauling himself up. Lucy groans getting up joining erza as they both start walking.

Natsu sighs pulling his head down. It was haunting him what he was going to say to Gray. He didn't want to be to direct but he wanted to get the point out there. He wanted to show he actually cared what happens to him and how ever since they were young he secretly thought gray was something unusual that always pricked his heart.

But how was he going to say it?

Loke pats his shoulder gesturing if 'he was ok'. Natsu nods as he starts to walk off joining erza and lucy.

Natsu looks back watching Juvia twiddle her cold arms looking depressed. She wasn't moving at all but instead was moving her eyes around like she was going insane.

Natsu worried,walked closer to her peering his head down to look her in the eye.

"Juvia, everything alright?" He asked.

She glanced up. She looked back down. "Yea...I guess..."she says.

Natsy smiles heading back.

"natsu?" She calls.

Natsu turned around sharply."Hm?"

She bit her lip. "Do you... love gray sama?..."

* * *

Juvia sighed walking agmnost the cold dim halls of the motel thinking about gray. She hasn't talk to him in awhile, this did put her off. She loved gray so much but gray would always bypass her or pretend shes not even there. She wished he could notice her for who she is not for persistent sweet talks to him.

Lately his eyes would always be fixated on natsu. When they sat at the counter he would drift off into starring at him for a good couple of minutes. He even mumbled once "if only he could notice". _Was he bisexual?..._

Juvia stopped. She heard grays names echo through the salamander and lokes room.

She shook her head submerging the thought as she took another step away.

"I LOVE HIM!"

Juvia stopped again. Her eyes gasped open with her mind going at a rate faster than normal. Her hands clenched her skirt tightly.

_Natsu sama loves...gray sama...is it possible? ..._

She ran past there door reaching for the exit.

* * *

His eyes widened. He could see her nearly about to lash out at him asking questions his heart still has to ask.

He gulped looking down as his hair covered his eyes. They stayed there both fixated on the popcile trying not to dwny the other.

"Did natsu sama get mad at me that day cause he secretly love gray aswell?..." she pondered. "Did natsu pick the wrong love to marry when he picked lisanna?..."

Natsu bit his lip stuttering. "I...I...I...-"

"Natsu doesn't love gray, he loves me. He said he hated how gray would always be around me and get to share an apartment with me so he wanted to explain to me himself last night that he really loved me."

Natsu turned around. He saw loke looking at juvia coldly. He looked over to natsu, hinting with his eyes to shut up.

Juviad turned towards natsu who was blushing differently at them. He wasn't embarrassed he was humiliated.

Juvia looked down sighing to herself.

"Right, sorry I didnt know natsu."

She stood up walking past them oddly. Natsu stood there shocked and confused as loke approached him.

"Now might not be the best time to tell her. Lets keel the alluby up for now until we reconnect with gray." He reassures.

Natsu still perplexed and mentaly frustrated, looked at him nodding.

Loke took his arm walking off to rejoin them.


	22. Grays sickness

It was the stroke of noon in the goujim village with the heat still blistering against their body hairs with scorching temperature rising by the second. Their slumped bodies still stroud on keeping the sabertooth reputation fighting their deprived heatstroke.

Grays body wasn't capable of such weather. Due to possessing ice magic in his blood, His blood level starts to escalated dramatically toying with the mini ice fragments in his blood stream.

His chest turned hard bringing Gray down further than he could go. His breathing croaked painting like a loud dog with sweat forming on his forehead.

He stabled his eyes focusing ahead on the mission trying to survey the urgency of defeat taking a breather. He needed to show more passion and consideration to the team for even helping him with his money shortage.

His body couldn't take it. His legs drastically plunged themselves down with his head almost swinging off the body. His shaking hands clasped his chest groaning and muttering encouraging words to himself.

Everyones eyes fixated on Gray. His poster was none to charge at with his magic power slowly decreasing by the second.

Rufus hand snaked around his shoulders. He looked down at gray worried as he saw how low Grays eyes had gone. It wasn't natural for Gray to nearly pass out so easily. The heat must really be taking a toll on him.

"Gray ok?" Froche walks over to gray worriedly.

He pants glancing up at the green little frog showing concern for him.

He tried to be brave and smiled wrapping his hand in Rufus's hauling himself up.

"Im...im ok my magic power just isn't customed to this weather. " he interned.

Rogue sighed remembering Gray wields ice magic in his blood which can put a toll on his body.

"Well then why don't we take a breather?" Rogue suggest.

Forche smiles nodding. Gray couldn't accept that he was pulling the team down behind schedule.

"Im...im fine guys really we can-mngh!" Gray moaned feeling the painful yet weird sensation in his chest. It hit him again dabbing more jabs in his blood stream.

Rufus, slightly turned on by this, coughed. "Gray cmon I know how much your body power can really do to you. Just please lay down for a while. "

Gray huffed, resting his head against his chest breathing heavily. Rufus chest was warm and fuzzy with that soft touch of cool. It made him feel relax just sinking in to him more.

He gave in. "Y..yea I guess we could take a breather."

Everybody grinned. "Alright! Time to check in to a inn!" Sting roared enthusiastically.

With gray hunched over Rufus's shoulder they bypassed the route of the mission, forwarding off to a nearby inn.

* * *

Rufus slowly,carefully placed gray down on the bed watching as he began to adjust his breathing back to his normal pace.

Rufus was concerned. He checked his temperature placing his palm against his forehead for results.

_He wasn't burning up but he wasn't going down either._

He bit his lip. "We might have to stay here for awhile until your body recuperates. Your magic power is staggering at the second, it will be to hard for you to walk."

Grays eyes widened beaming at Rufus. "I can still go on im a wizard and a wizard can't give up on the mission. Please Rufus lets tell the others and let's keep going im tired of always pulling people-"

He couldn't hold back. Gray stopped as he felt Rufus warm arms wrap around him with his head perched on hos shoulder.

He muttered. "R..Ru san?..."

"Stop ok? Please, I know your capable of continuing this mission. I saw it during the examination that day. But if your a true wizard you will take care of your magic power before you enter a battle." He interject scrapping into his shoulder blade.

"Have you forgotten what I said back then? I told you I wont ever leave your side and I will always love you. Don't make this harder on me gray. I can't bare to see you like this. " he released gray looking into his eyes as he starred blankly into his.

They sat there for a moment watching how Rufus emotion can make the better of gray paralyzing him in a second. He was so considerate and kind it did make him love him.

_But not in that way. He couldn't shake out Natsu._

Gray looked down nodding.

"Good, ill bring your dinner in here later ok. Take care of yourself. "

He leaned in catching gray off guard as their lips were close.

He stopped. Jerking his lips back annoyed.

"Ru san?..."

Rufus looked the other way rubbing his head. "I..its nothing I have to go."

Before gray could get a word in Rufus walked out of his room closing the door behind him.

Gray placed his hand over his heart breathing in heavily as his mind recalled that moment.

_What is this feeling? ...do I love Rufus's too?..._

That night in the goujim village inn, the squad of sabertooth gathered around sharing stories and dinner in grays room without lector or Froche.

They shared funny stories with gray of how sting when he was little would always try and be a bachelor hiring all the women he could get to stay in the dorms with them. It never turned out the way it should with jiemmas daughter always telling her father. But gray loved hearing these stories they had to tell. It was like a whole different side to them when around the guild as it was more relaxed and more calming feel. He had that with fairy tail too when he was with natsu that night. But it rarely happened after that.

"So that's how the love hate relationship began with minerva and sting happened. To think she still kept you in the guild." Rufus snarled.

Everyone giggled as well as Gray. Rufus smiled towards him loving this sweet gentle side of him that he always sees once. He wish he could just stop time making it only consist of him and gray.

"So gray do you have any stories you'd like to share?" Sting asked chewing on a drumstick.

Gray flinched at the question looking down worriedly.

"Now that you've mentioned it we don't really know were you came from." Rogue persist eyeing gray down.

He gulped. "Well um...I did have a guild before you guys. "

They gasped. "A guild?!"

He nodded. "Mm. They were eccentric and joyful just like your dorm. They always looked out for each other and gave each other meals. It was like a family."

"What guild was it?" Sting ask excitedly.

Gray grimaced flinching. "Well uh it was. ...fairy tail."

Stings mouth gasped open. "So you were with salamander?!" He asked.

Gray went down for a moment at the mention of him.

"Uh sting I think that's enough-"

"So you mustve seen how strong he is right? Oh man I really want to verse him in a match to prove im stronger than him to lector. He's so weak and phony hes dragon must've left cause of it-"

"Stop it!"

Gray shrieked. He clenched the sheets tighter trying to hide the tears. His scars on his arm were visible alarming rogue and the others.

Rogue slapped sting across the forehead. He groaned before glancing at gray almost at the brink of tears.

Rufus stuttered. "Gray?"

He didn't answer. He shifted himself out of bed staggering over towards the door.

"Gray?!"

He slammed the door behind him hearing the last call from Rufus.

He hated when people bad talked natsu. He knew who he truly was and he couldn't stand it. He loved natsu so much but he knew he would never except that. He wanted to withstand all this. He wanted to move on and and let Rufus corrupt his feelings towards him. But it was too always stand up for natsu and he'd always be reminded of him.

Salamander...

Gray held firm his big white trench coat tightly as he watched the celestial constellations of stars shoot by.

He wondered what the clestrial wizard would do if he was in a situation like this. Yes it was hard to except the fact his flame brain could never return his feelings but, he wanted to forget it. Maybe he should let himself be vulnerable to Rufus and finally be accepted for once.

"Gray?" Rufus popped his head through the back door.

Gray glanced around blushing before looking away.

He pouted. "Hey gray im sorry I didn't stop sting. He can be pretty persistent and annoying after awhile."

He came closer to gray as he scrunched himself up. He sat himself next to him on the porch awkwardly starring at him.

Gray was flustered yet somehow satisfied. He loved when he would come comfort him. It truly made him feel a lot better. But even so he still couldn't shake him out.

Gray stuttered. "Ru san im sorry I shouted in there."

Rufus tilted his head."Sorry? To be honest im glad you did what you did. He was kinda irritating me so thanks for that. " he boasted smiling.

Gray smiled too looking up at the sky. It was dark yet had hints of light brightening up the night. The stars complemented the sky showing its flaws with such rare beauty a normal girl couldn't posses.

They stayed there watching the skies lovingly with only the sound of the wind flowing by the trees.

"Gray..." Rufus called.

He looked up at him starring into his eyes that were only concentrating on him. His flushed cheeks almost covered by his mask almost set gray off.

"Yes?..."

He slowly lent his hand caresses grays cheek feeling the hot intensity emit from his hand.

"Your so beautiful you know that?"

Gray shocked kept quiet starting at his blue dim eyes which saw through him. His heart race a billion km per minute. He loved natsu so much. He was falling for Rufus so much.

He caressed his fingers down grays cheek. He lifted his chin eyeing his lip ravishing in lust.

He moved his head down slowly as gray moved his. Gray gave in, moving with his movements alongside his. They were so close than before. They were more intimate than he and natsu were. He wanted to take him in as well, But...

Rufus closed the gap inbetween them caressing his top lip with his.

"N...natsu..."

Rufus stopped. He looked at gray whimpering and blushing crazily. His face looked like he had given up on life lifeless and defeated allowing Rufus to touch him. He knee he wanted to. He knew he wanted gray to submit to him. But its not the way he wanted gray. He wanted gray to love him naturally. Not like this.

Gray saw Rufus caught off and looked at him worried. "Ru san..."

Rufus scoffed shift in his body away from her."You should get back to bed. You'll get sick again." He reminded.

Gray staggered to his feet as he watch Rufus close the door behind him walking.

Gray felt the heat rushed to his head. His breathing was beginning to act up again. He panted clenching his hair hard as his body sweat dripped through.

"Ru...san..."


	23. advice 2

**Hey guys sorry but the heat in ice is going to be delayed for a couple of week cause i recently have been feeling quite sick in the tummy so i might be bedwritten for awhile. but the next chapter will be a sting x rogue chaper with a little fluff and mature content.**

** thankyou so much again for keeping up with the updates i really appriciate it. I was going to use this book as one of my starter books (different characters though) for a book company i want to work with so please let me know the things i should improve on and if its any good or not to show them this.**

**I was wondering also if i could have you guy's opinion on if the ending should have two parts (not spoiling much) that shows him picking either Natsu or Rufus to spend the rest of his life with so let me know if thats a good idea and if not ill stick with the Natsux gray ending.**

**Thankyou so much again i hope your all having lovely holidays and ill make sure i get over this cold soon. Love you xxx :)**


	24. rogues life alter (sting x rogue)

Rogue sighed, grimacing at the thought of being left alone in the hall after nine pm with only the candle lights to lighten up the mood. Its not that hes body resembled the darkness of the night and how is un presidented manner is inflicted towards it. Its how he can reduce his level of thinking and just be calm for once around people he enjoys. But not tonight, tonight he wanted to be alone.

His eyes stung like crazy with the slight touch of water. His eyes had been disobeying him, they had been pouring out for the last couple of hours now. He didn't know himself why he of all people should be like this. It was something so incandescent in his direction. But it wasn't a lie. He wanted to do it. He wanted them to come out. It was for the better good of him otherwise it would've came out far worse than he'd himself expect.

The sight he saw had a major part to play in this act. He wouldn't have been brought to the stage of whimpering in the corner of his room if it weren't for that. He wanted to scream why. He wanted to take him away from them. He wanted to die.

He shriveled himself up against his thighs pressing his chest on them. "...why..."

* * *

Rogue was working alongside gray in the stall groaning and mumbling curse words to himself. He hadn't really expected he'd be asking mystery boy about his love life. But he just couldn't help but tell him. It must have been a phase.

He recognized grays magic power well. It wasn't something to shake off at seeing as his incredible strength of power runs in the two adoptive brothers of ice. His brother was a dear friend of Rogues as to attending the same magic school for nine years until moving here. He remembered how he would boast about his step brother being so adorable and shy when he was around him. He would see him running up to lyon after school so joyful and happy always asking the same persistent questions of how what he learnt and if he'll ever teach him. Rogue couldn't believe up to this day he'd be sitting and already hating alongside the other adoptive half of lyon.

He sighed directing his attention towards the counter of the stall noticing how quiet it has gone compared to sting being here. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the peace and quiet, he missed the annoying weird yellow head boy with the black piercing always putting a grin on his face. It made him feel relaxed even at the dummiest of times. That's just how much of a influence sting had.

It was even so striking towards girls, he could never be left alone with him unless a annoying ring of a fangirl embarks his ears. He hated that most of all on sting which made him submit to hanging around popcile. Gray was more timid and bland when it came to his appearance. Yes he was not the one to look twice at but his presence makes you feel more superior to him like he's a dog asking to be trained.

Sting on the other hand, had that effect of good looks, quirky smile and magic that just complements anything he does. He was just an all natural to everyone. Hes really something that even rogue brought himself to lower his ego against.

Lowering it so much to the point of playing the submissive in the romance tale.

He shot his head up looking at the almost dark night watching the small tickles of pure gold emerge in the night.

He loved being able to have a light to his shadow. He loved his life walking and talking alongside his new companions after a rough childhood of being illiterate which brought his father's abuse to a whole new level. But he was grateful. If it wasn't for frosches kind words of support he would've been curled up in the corner of his room crying by now.

He glanced back at the dorm. "Stings awfully taking his time..."

"Would you like me to go check on him?" Gray ask.

Rogue shakes his head sighing. "I think it's best I go look for him. His rare sense of capability is lacking in his brain. He probably doesn't even know how to flush the toilet." He jerks.

Gray looks up at rogue giggling. His giggle was so cute and fragile, he really was just a timid shy popcile.

"Im going to close the stall for awhile, whilst im searching for him you go enjoy yourself or check on Rufus for us." He suggest.

Gray quivers a little about the thought of being left alone. "A..ah ok."

"I won't be gone for long just make sure you stay around the area alright? I don't want you to get lost or hurt. I ain't putting up with Rufus tonight." He imposes placing his hand on Grays head scuffling his hair.

Gray smiles. "Ok, rogue uh...um..."

"Huh?"

Gray blushes looking down pulling his head away from rogues hand.

"Gray?" Rogue calls.

Grays flinches. "Well...um...we are Japanese so...um...what do I call you?" He ask.

Rogue looked at gray before bursting into up-himself laughter.

"I don't mind anything bluey. Besides im not gonna change calling you bluey so you can give me a nickname to piss me off as well." He added.

Gray thought about it for a moment. He giggled smirking to himself eerily before looking back at him.

"Ok rogue kun."

Rogue blushed. His cute puffed face as he said that struck rogue deep. His face flustered as he noticed rogue blushing too.

He tilted his head away, covering his shocked open mouth.

They stood there in silence before a announcers voice broke through.

Rogue walked over to the door. "U..u..uh im going to go check on him now. I'll see you later." He stuttered.

* * *

Rogue walked through the outside perch of the garden slapping his hands together taking off the exceed water.

He groaned at how he hadn't seen sting in the toilets around the boys dorms. He couldn't hear any of his random 'talk to himself' chats he casually has whilst walking and he couldn't hear lector boasting about stings strength. It was unusual for rogue and he couldn't take this quietness.

His eyes pondered at the gardens surrounding him eyeing how they were booming the dark night. Their color could hardly be seen with this darkness absorbing every bright color, but it something the dark is good at.

"Argh! P..please not there!"

Rogue stopped. His ears twitched at the sound of groaning looking towards the other side of the garden pass b block of dorms.

He sniffed sensing stings scent of the 'abijo' japanese cologne would ravage off him.

"He's scent is weak but there's magic power cornered over there." He thought to himself.

He transformed his body into a shadow melting into the concrete. He scavenges himself over to the walls sliding towards block c.

His eyes widened. His mouth gaped open at them, hurting and harassing their item towards the brink of extinction. He was shaking, hyperventilating, pleading for forgiveness and consideration as his demands were not being heard.

"Sting!" His subconscious screamed.

Stings hands were bound with a group of mages of sabertooth hands grasping his wrist tightly as he squirmed underneath them. His clothes were teared with blood marks at every slit of his clothing. His eyes were blistering red as they threw their taunts at him.

"Do you know how much crap we have to deal with when it comes to you sting? The very existence of you always annoyed us in sabertooth. You always had to be a stand out and make all the girls fawn over you, bastard. " the tallest guy hit him against his ab area causing him to arch in their grasp twisting his hands.

"Your so freaking annoying you know that I wish you would die." They hit him once again this time in his groin as the rest chuckled.

He shifted his head up spitting blood out to the side.

They started to pull his piercings down tugging on the skin barrier. It bled like crazy, rogue couldn't even imagine what he must be going through. He wanted to jump in and stop them, but,what good can he do? He isn't strong like sting.

They kicked him in the shins as they chuckled madly with insanity. They enjoyed watching sting curdle and submit in agony in their hands.

Rogues breath cut short. He saw lector swoop in catching them off by surprise. He landed a drop kick in the leaders face along with a 'chomp' to the shoulder.

They all groaned annoyed, spitting in disgust. Lector took stings side as he rested his body panting and breathing on the wall. Rogue watch as they taunted lector for a bit before walking away.

He hated it. He hated how he had to survey that scene with sting acting all coy trying to be strong. He hated it. He hated them. he hated how weak and pathetic he can be.

He clenched his hands sliding back towards his room.

He entered his room slamming it behind him. He smacked the nearby glasses on the ground smashing it into little pieces. His hands suffered as well with a few gashes. But he didn't really care, he was useless so what? .

He ran his hands in his hair pulling his head back the same time. His anger was getting the better of him. He never thought he would have to see his best friend go through shit like that. Rogue was alone most of his years due to peer pressure and parental abuse. He thought about running away but he knew it would do no good for him trying to be cocky and see if he could survive in the real world. Gray could manage that type of burden. But he could never deal with something like that.

He would probably plead like sting. He would have even done it for him right then and there. But hes just to weak. Hes so useless.

"Sting..." rogue huffed dropping to his knees.

" ...rogue?..."

Rogue jolted up. He whisked his head around to see him. He was perched on the door panting heavily. He was bandaged up with a few visible cut marks showing on his legs.

Rogue jumped up. They starred long and hard at each other both happy yet somehow sad at this state. Rogue wanted to jump at sting asking so many questions at what he saw and how he was so pathetic at not helping his best friend who isn't even considered a friend.

_He's considered to him more than that..._

Sting groaned. "To think I have to go through you too. "

"Dont act like such a child! God I thought you were never going to come back. But, then i find you getting beaten up and I..." rogue choked up. He couldn't bare to see him like this.

"Rogue..." he looked down. "Please, just go..."

Rogue eyed him, shocked to even see him say such a thing. He knew he could be a burden sometimes but... He just couldn't leave sting.

"Rogue please. ...go before you get hurt as well..." he insist walking closer to him.

He stayed put, hunched down to the carpet shaking. He couldn't make himself move. It wasn't possible. He just can't stand the fact his one true friend getting hurt then asking him to leave. Maybe he knew how weak he was and how easily he would just get himself caught in the situation.

Sting walked past rogue before getting his hand entangled with someone else's.

He turned around looking at the shadow hand wrapped around his wrist holding him tightly.

Rogue hadn't adjust from his spot. "Im not going anywhere got that?!"

Stings eyes widen. "Rogue what are you..."

"I can't keep living like this anymore! Do you know how it feels to be left out because of how weak and useless I am?!" He turned around with blood shot eyes.

"R..rogue that isn't why I..."

"I can't bare to see my family get hurt because of me. They all said the same thing of me having to leave cause I'll only get in the way. Im not strong I get that. Im not special I get that. But I hate having to have so many people sacrifice their life for me just so I can live!" He scrunched his hands in his palm.

"I can't keep living with a burden like that sting. I came here so I can be strong to show this world there's a greater side than evil and to show I could protect the people I love! But i can't because I..."

He didn't hesitate. His hands slipped in the cracks of stings arms wrapping himself into his chest. The shadow bind released his hand as it dropped onto rogues hip.

"Lector saved you back there from them because I was too weak. I don't have the courage or strength to do what he did. But im willing to put my life on the line to show you I can be something and I can protect you. I promise I wont ever do something like that again because I..I really love you sting!"

He didn't let him speak. He closed the gap inbetween them pressing their lips together. He pushed his chest into him more making him slightly grunt at the pressure. He felt sting resist at first, but eventually brought his hands around his waist pulling him in. Sting licked rogues bottom lip asking for more. He gave in, spreading his mouth entangling their tongues in heat. Sting felt so nice to rogue. His hot slippery mouth and his hands tugging on his clothes was all too much for his arousal to take place.

Sting kissed him one last time before pulling away.

They panted looking at each other lovingly. He brushed his hand through rogues ponytail as rogue looked down. He was still covered in bruises top to toe destroying his perfect figure.

"I caused this..."

Sting saw him about to cry. He quickly placed his head on his. "Rogue please don't ever think that. You see I wanted to do the exact same thing you did."

Rogue looked up. "Same thing?..."

"i also pressured by the surroundings here. I thought maybe if I prove im strong and capable of managing on my own, I could become successful and develop something more intriguing than I aspired." He began. "I tried acting silly to make friends by dressing you up in sick cosplays and flirting amgonst girls. It did role the way I wanted it to. but then..."

Rogue gulped tugging on stings back. "Then..."

"Then you came into my life." Rogues eyes widened. "Ever since we paired up and did missions together, ive been hearing comments from some guys in the guild hating on you and I for being the strongest team and getting all the girls. One night they planed on coming to our dorm and pulling you away to beat you senselessly. I couldn't have that, so I waited for them and let them do it to me." Rogues eyes twitched in shock watching his hands shake on his back by the words.

"I couldn't imagine them nearly beating you to death. You were so special to me. You excepted me when we first met, you always made me laugh and you always knew how to turn a situation around when it already over." He clenched harder on his clothes pulling himself down on his knees in front of rogue. His eyes were watery, watching the ground as rogue watched him.

"I can't ever lose you rogue. Your the only one who could ever understand me and laugh the way I do. You and Rufus, gray and lector, Froche, I don't want this bond that we have to end. I couldn't be just a friend of yours anymore cause I grown to love you. Your everything to me so I had to protect you too rogue." He burst out.

Rogue stood there for a minute. He never knew sting was also suffering from the same gut feeling he was having. He knew he was strong but it was all to save him. _How could he be so indenial?..._

He dropped to his knees. He tilted stings head up looking into his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes he could ever see. The blue shade of water color mixed with his creamed colored face always looked so gorgeous on him. He never wanted to let him go.

"Rogue..." Sting shuddered moving his head closer.

They neared each other lips before making contact. They hands scrapped each other's backs as they fought for dominance but ultimately making rogue submissive. They were in heat, emerging themselves in their lust, entwining tongues to taste each other.

"Rogue..." Sting moaned.

He separated from rogue as he watched his flustered wide open mouth panting.

He giggled, pushing rogue down by his shoulders as he climbed on top. He placed his knees next to his hips as rogues legs squirmed to hide his arousal from sting.

"S-sting the door is wide open..." he stammered.

Sting didn't answer him as he trailed wet toxic kisses down his neck line trailing towards his chest as his other hand glided up his shirt.

"I want everyone to see you like this. I want them to see me finally ravish you and explain how your body, your soul, your everything, is officially mine and no one else can touch you." He embark biting into his neck furiously. Rogue moaned scratching his fingernails into his clothing bucking his hips up.

Rogue panted looking at sting toying with his body."S..sting do you love me?" He asked.

Sting stopped. He looked up at rogue as rogue sat up on his arms.

"Rogue...from now on.I want you to be mine. I want to dress you up like some sick pedophile knowing that my eyes were set on you. Your the one that I want and I promise to look after you. Cause I know..." Sting leaned down pecking rogue on the lip. "Even if I perish from this world,you will always be linked to my heart cause I love you..."

Rogue blushed. His heart began thumping like crazy almost wanting to burst out of his chest.

"Sting..." he whimpered.

They embraced each other wrapping their hands around their waist tugging on the other. Rogue felt full. His whole life he has been chasing an opportunity to show people he was strong and how he can change the look and thinking of people in fiore. But it already happened. It had struck him first before latching itself onto sting. His new life goal in his life.

He snuggled his head into his chest more loving the scent of burnt firewood like a campfire."Sting I love you..."


	25. Natsu's bland mind

**=Hi guys this is just a note there is an update on this chapter coming soon im just releasing the first half now and the next tomorrow :)=**

Natsus sea sickness was swarming up in his belly once again. The waves were rocky with water hitting against the boat. It wasn't calm this time of the afternoon, but they had to make it there.

Natsu groaned, he gave a small hiccup of a bubble with his cheeks forming into huge sacks of flour. His pupils dialect with his lips plumped into small size.

"Natsu how im the world are we supposed to use your magic if you're passed out on the boat?" Lucy questioned.

He scoffed sighing loudly. "Give me a break would ya? This sickness does take its toll on my body." He jerked whilst his body slides towards erza.

"Can't be helped. He is the salamander. Fire not water."

Juvia pouted."Oi. How come he has trouble riding a boat yet his fine with me and happy?" She asked.

lucy facepalms."Happys a cat duh he doesn't have water in himself unlike-"

"Heyy!" Juvia interrupted.

They all laughed. Natsu tried to put as much force moving his head towards the side to let his head flow amgonst the rail.

By this time natsu would try to make a smart remark to gray trying to act all coy and strong saying it's just a side affect. he knew gray would eye him down on the other side of the boat with that worried look of his. Its not that he wanted to prove he was capable on managing on his own. Its just, he loved the way he would just stare with those cold icey eyes of his showing how much he actually cared. It would make natsu become more heated than he would usually be. It was all so much for him. Gray was everything to natsu. He really is...

"Gray san..." he murmured at the thought of holding him close to his chest whispering sweet words into his ears.

"Eeeehh...Natsus blushingggg...is it cause of gra-" lucy stopped. Her mouth was covered by lokes hands submerging the words. He gestured a look towards jivia which caught their attention. She was looking down fidgety clasping her voodoo doll in her hand.

He looked towards natsu who flustered uncontrollably. He looked to loke searching for answers as loke looked at lucy whispering something in her ear.

Lucy blushed. Natsu gulped. He watched as loke shuffled closer to natsu holding his chin up. They starred at each other awkwardly. Natsu began to feel the same exhilarating heat he had when imagining gray.

Then, loke placed his lips on natsus. Natsus eyes widened as he saw how serious and intimate he was kissing him. His lips were smooth with a slight gash on his bottom lip. Natsu quivered. He didn't want to keep letting his mouth dominate him making out with loke without consent. He loved gray and gray alone.

_But why does he taste so sweet and irresistible? ..._

He placed his hands on loke trying to shove him separate with a trail of sliva breaking their connection.

They were both panting ferociously. Their show had attracted the attention of everyone especially juvia. Her expression was more surprised than lucy and erzas themselves.

"What was that for teme?" Natsu asked quietly.

Loke smirked looking at the swollen struck down salamander.

"Honestly natsu, if your going to fall for me you need to control your thirst for me." He joked.

Natsu sat there puzzled as loke took his place next to him swinging his arm around his shoulder.

Natsu wanted to hide. He sunk himself down in embarrassment blushing like crazy. His head was spinning, his heart was racing, but it was all so sudden.

_"Why did he kiss me?..." he thought._

* * *

They arrived at galuna island at the stroke of midnight. Their aura was still on the 'scene' they saw between natsu and loke, but their hearts were set on the mission before them. Recovering one of the mail devices to contact gray so natsu can finally tell him how he felt.

Natsu however, wasn't feeling it. His minding was collaborating with his legs drifting off into nowhere. He didn't know how to phrase this profound love. Yes he deeply, emotionally, uncontrollably was in love with gray but...he's been so mean to him he might freeze it into particles and throw it away. What would gray do? Will he forgive him? Will he return?

"Natsu are you ok?" Lucy ask hitting him on the back.

"Ow...yes im fine but im in pain now." He groans.

Lucy laughs. "That's good, im glad your back to yourself again. If your thinking about what to say to Gray, I think its best you keep it short and simple." She suggests.

He glanced towards the side rubbing his head. "Yea but...you've seen how I was so mean to him all those years ago. And how lisanna and I became a couple right infront of him. How could someone-"

"Natsu." She hit the back of his head intentionally. "Your over thinking what really matters here. You love gray isn't that all. You were thinking about him then on the boat remember. Think about how he makes you feel and how he makes you act. I can tell you've changed cause of him and in all honesty its for the better. I can't really see you with lisanna anyway. " she saids admittedly.

Natsu takes lucys words to heart clenching his white muffler tightly. There were so many feelings he felt when he was around gray those days. That night especially, he wanted to just jump on him from behind telling him not to leave or if he did to take natsu with him.

_Maybe that's what he should say..._

He sighed loudly again. lucy laughed. She loved this vulnerable weirded out side of natsu. Its rare but it's something she could feel so much superior to when it came to love. She knows how much he doesn't know about love and how lisanna didn't really teach it to him. But, something always told her natsus love would be far stronger than the one she shares with loke.

"Your very mischievous, natsu."

Natsu looked towards her. "Huh? Did you say something?" He ask.

She shook her head giggling. Natsu tilted his head confused as she grabbed his hand unexpectedly pulling him towards the entrance.

They all lined up at the entrance. Natsu coincidently, stood near loke. Loke winked making natsu shrudder at the remembrance of that moment. Loke walked up knocking twice at the door.

"Who is it?" An angry old rugged mans voice called from the top.

Everyone looked up seeing two old man supposedly guards pointing their spears at them.

"Were wizards from fairy tail we've come to seek your help. " Erza exclaims shouting.

Everyones voices were heard over the wooden gate infront of them. They all were chanting whispering about the wizards of fairy tail who had helped them in a situation with lyon before.

"Open the gate there our friends."

A commanding voice was overheard from the gate. They all took a step back from the thick fog that emerge from the ground.

The gates lifted showing a hord of people gathered around to see them all. Natsu felt a little intimidated. He hadn't had this type of feel since he saw how close gray and loke were. That really did piss him off.

The old priest of the island came forward. "Loke already filled me in on your situation. "

They all turned towards loke as he stepped forward. "I appreciate the time you've taken for this." He says shaking his hand.

"Its no trouble at all besides natsu and gray helped us alot with our situation before. All we can do is repay." A small girl standing next to the old priest popped her head out shyly.

"Well whilst your hear there is something I must inform you about. Please come this way." He turned around directing everyone to follow.

he gulped clenching his muffler away a little breathing heavily. He was anxious to tell gray how much he loved him. But he was more scared of getting an instant rejection.

He jolted back. He felt a small hand tugging the corner Bottom of his top. He looked down seeing the small girl with the two yellow pigtails almost like lucys starring at him worriedly.

"Mister are you ok? " She asked.

He stayed silent. Her face was just as innocent as grays asking that persistent yet somehow loving question he always got.

He smiled placing his hand on her head. "Im ok really. Thanks though."

She smiled transferring her hand to his pulling him in unexpectedly.

* * *

They caught up with the rest of the gang. They were all quiet everyone bickering and muttering words he couldn't pick out as the huddle over a area.

He blinked as the girl suddenly let go of his arm pushing through the crowd of people.

"H-hey wait!"

Natsu picked up the pace walking into the crowd pushing by the odd one or two faces apologetically. He wondered what everyones aura suddenly went down. He saw the girl minutes past him standing in front of him along with loke and the others.

He sighed in relief. "Hey what's all the commotion-"

He choked. The smell of burnt firewood along with rotten meat brew from his nose. They piles of swords and Spears all clattered around with a few smear or two with dripping wet red. His throat clenched in digust holding back the gag the formed in his esophagus. It was horrendous, it was disgusting. And it was something he knew wanted gray badly.

Lucy covered her mouth in shock."W-what is this?..."

The old priest coughed stepping forward. "Those people came to the island demanding some sort of explanation on where gray is." Natsus eyes shot up.

"We didn't know what to say since we haven't seen him in awhile, but then they threatened to kill every child in the village. So we gave them a false accusation telling him he went to the tower of heavens." He pondered. Loke shot a gaze at erza seeing if the mention of that place had effected her.

"I was afraid if gray was actually at the place he would be in a difficult situation. So we devised a counter strike from behind with the gate people firing spears at them." Natsu gazed at the people all huddled up against their family member forsaking their victory. They were all shaken up but also relived they daughter's and sons were still connected to them.

He turned around looking at natsu. "My people haven't been this distort since that week of pain. My people owe you a great deal, natsu."

"A-ah but you see it was really..." he looked down holding the corner of his sleeve. "I don't deserve that thanks in my opinion. I just lent a helping hand to the boy who saved you. I-i did my part on that mission which was to protect the people of galuna. Gray did far more than me by taking on the thing that had ruined your appearance." Natsu gave a slight whimper lifting his head up.

Loke took his stand next to natsu placing his hand on his shoulder. "These people want gray gone so they can resurrect that beast again. I know it's all so sudden but believe me when I say it their going to kill him for the sake of becoming stronger. " he warned. Everyone gasped in shock reminiscing to the day lyon also had the same ordeal of creating a better world. Natsu just couldn't make out what type of world deliora was going to benefit these people. Only sacrifice was going to come our way.

The old priest groaned holding his stick firmly. "If this is what it has come to then there's no doubt, we must send a letter to gray immediately."

Lucy, erza, juvia, loke and natsu nodded.

"Alright I suppose we should settle in for now its best we keep a look out in case anything happens. We will each take turns. I will be first two hours, natsu your next after him will be lucy, juvia, and later just for more precaution will have erza on last shift." He ordered.

They all agreed on motion as they turned their attention back towards the old priest.

"So then these mail devices, are they kept somewhere on site or are they enclosed somewhere else?" Lucy asked.

"The mail devices are made by a priestess named Yui. She lives up their east side of the Mountain." Loke points im the direction of the three karin mountain that represent the three gods of life.

Natsu gulped at the view on how long this journey would be just to reach up their to claim mail device. But it was all worth it in the end.

For Gray...

"It saids their aren't as many left as to most of them been used for recent guild wars over fiore. My guess is that you guys set for 'kanpachou' first thing at dawn to avoid any trouble." The old priest enquiried.

"Im sorry but what is 'kanpachou'?" Juvia asked confused.

"Kanpachou is the name of the god of heaven which was later passed down onto the shrine. That's the one Yui protects. They say its like she passes good will in the letters like their a gift from God." He for told.

Lucy looks at loke.

"W-what?" He asks.

"Nothing just really surprised you know so much about this girl. " she lifted her eyebrow annoyed.

Loke rubbed the back of his head. Everyone laughed whilst the old priest directed us to the house we were all sharing.

Natsu shriveled up pushing the thoughts he had before a side before reconnecting with the others.

* * *

Natsu couldn't sleep at all. His mind was too busy thinking of what he was going to say to the popcile after a whole weak of quietness. He had so much to say for so little time. If only he could pause this life and write down a whole list of things he felt for the ice maker.

And for he saw today at the pit. There's no doubt, he had to warn gray. If something were to happen to him whilst on the search for him, who knows what natsu would do to himself.

He shifted his head to the other side of the bed seeing loke come in.

"Alright natsu your up." He said pulling the covers away.

Natsu groaned stretching his arms out wiping the rest of the sleep out. He moved his legs to the side pulling himself up. His body still wasn't functioning the way he wanted it to.

"Natsu." Natsu felt a grasp holding his shoulder.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Dont worry ok. Your gonna get through this. I know there's something you want to say to Gray but it isn't comming out yet. It's best you don't dig too dip in to find what it is okay?"

He smiled before looking down. His hair covered his eyes showing a dark shadow.

" thanks,loke."

He walked out of the door.


	26. gray understands

His mind was spinning. His head felt like a ton of bricks had impelled on his head just to aggravate his brain. He was weak, but more puzzled than before.

_He ran through the forest with his feet being pricked by tiny pins along his legs. His eye sight was becoming weak with red strings of tiredness all stretching outwards to the main eye. He couldn't bare it, his whole demeanor was humiliated. But he couldn't stay there any longer. He had to leave for the sake of his love. He had to leave them behind._

_He pushed through the vines and half down trees jumping past the dark night. He was panting heavily running as far away as he could. He coughed clenching his throat feeling his esophagus clogging up with dryness. He couldn't bare it any longer._

_He ran as quickly as possible until his feet suddenly reached to an end. The forest disappeared. The vimes that stretched towards him disappeared. It was all just blank. A room, with nothing but pure white surrounding him. He panicked. Twisting and turning around analyzing the entire room he was in._

_He turned around eyes wide open. His heart started to drop dramatically in tone with only the sounds of one beat a minute. He breathed in staggering with his legs unable to move to him._

_"N-natsu?..."_

_He turned around. His pink standout hair stuck out like a lilli in a crowd of dandelions. His muffler brighter than the whole white room they were in. His smug smile looking towards him making gray shiver with warmth._

_He leant his hand out stretching towards gray with his big goofy grin._

_"Gray,welcome home."_

_Gray felt his heart skip a beat. He walked one leg over the other towards the dragon slayer. He felt so inviting. So considerate. He was nothing like gray imagined he could be. He was the one he fell inlove with._

_He ran, nearing up to natsu practically jumping into the embrace. He held him close as he felt natsu hand ruffle in his haor pulling a few strands away. They stayed there for awhile both holding onto each other like one was about to die. Gray nuzzed into his chest more feeling the hot urge of natsu fire power welling inside of him. He smiled squinting his eyes enjoying the time he had._

_Natsu chuckled as he placed his thumb over grays chin lifting him up. He looked down at gray lovingly both entrapped in their gaze for each other. Natsus eyes began to water like he was on the verge of tears._

_Gray gasped cupping his hand over his cheek. "Natsu, what's wrong? " He asked._

_Natsu tilted his head into grays arm placing his around it smiling. Gray blushed watching how natsu faced turned more loving and caring. "...whys did you leave? ..."_

_Gray jolted a little. "H-huh?..."_

_"Why...why did you leave me all alone to worry about you? I wad scared for your safety you know? ..." he looked down giving him a different vibe than before._

_Gray separated the hug moving away a little starring at him worriedly. " N-natsu..."_

_"Do you know how much I missed making fun of you? Making you hate love hanging around lisanna around you?..." he shuddered with hiw shoulders moving up and down bring a soft chuckle before it gradually came louder._

_"Natsu...w-what are you doing...?"_

_"Your so naive popcile. Do you really think I go through all the trouble to say I love you and break my relationship with lisanna for you? You've got to be joking. Heh-"_

_"Stop it!" Gray dropped to his knees holding his hands against his ears._

_Natsu snickered. "Oh? I should stop should I? I should stop loving you caring for you, telling you im the only one for you now right?"_

_"N-no that's not what I meant-" gray stopped. Natsu sadistic laughter came out holding his stomach with the pain of laughing too hard. He wanted him to stop. He couldn't take it. He couldn't love natsu like this. He couldn't return the feelings back._

_"Natsu...why are you doing this? ..."_

_Natsi stopped staring at gray blankly. "Why you ask? Huh I never thought about a reason for my actions. I just do it because its fun to torment you."_

_Then, the white walls began to chip. Every corner in the room began peelong showing nothing but darkness underneath as the room began to fall apart. Gray panicked starring at natsu who was laughing away._

_He flinched looking around the room until he noticed Natsu hovering around him. It was like he was on a big screen surrounding the top of him eyeing him down. It was just like his subconscious, Hating everything that had to do with him._

_"Your so demanding you know that? Always trying to get in bed with me even though your dignity was already stripped off you. Don't you see I want lisanna? don't bother me with your crap."_

_Before grays heart couldn't be cut deep enough, the picture of natsu was swept away leaving him stranded in darkness alone. This was what his heart represented. The despair and lonesome part of his sanity which could not have any other color than black to express it._

_He covered his eyes crunching his knees as his tears began to shed. He hated it. He hated what love does to him. He hated how one can easily be manipulated by another's dark wishes._

_He slammed his fist on the invisible platform submerging his head downwards. He sobbed. Louder than he could go hoping for some sort of hope to shed. He rubbed his eyes before striking his eyes to the platform. It was cracking, the cracks began under grays knees feeling the separation of the glass. He panicked trying to bring himself to his feet until he dropped through. He screamed feeling the air breeze rush by him as his hand stretch out in front of him like he was trying to reach out for something._

_"Natsu...help me..."_

Gray shot up. He was panting and sweating like he was just in a suna. He brought his hand to his head checking his temperature. He was warm, more higher than usual.

He breathed out scanning the room noticing he was still in the inn they stopped for grays health. Gray looked down clutching the bed as his eyes squinted warning him of another flow of tears. He hated being useless. Being tortured for being weird. Being nothing but a stepping stone. All he ever wanted was to live peacefully alongside his family.

He brought his knees out of the blanket pressing them tightly against his chest. He shuddered feeling all those words and hatred he had to survey during those past times.

"Your the reason ul's dead bastard!"

I never meant for her death...

"Be a good brat and get what you deserve gray!"

I...I just only wanted to. ..

"Can't you see im busy with lisanna? Jeez what's wrong with you?always trying to annoy me."

To make friends so I could...

"We can't be friends gray. Your a popcile im a flame brain, that's just how we are."

Live happily...

Gray cried harder pressing his knees in to brink of where they were beginning to hurt. He greeted his teeth curling his nails in his elbows in disgust. He always wanted to die in reality sometimes. He thought maybe by that then he wouldn't be such a burden on everyone.

Gray eyes alerted to the door. The door swung open with rufus standing there a little wobbly on the sides. His face was Crimson red with his hat perched down not showing his mask. Gray sighed in relief happy to see him again after what happened.

He Shakily walked up to gray almost making gray worry for him as he stood near him. Gray looked up blushing as he let go of his knees rubbing his eyes of the tears.

He looked up. "Good evening, rufus-"

Gray was caught off. He was thrown out of bed, onto the ground hastily making his scars on his back screech against the carpet he groaned starring up at rufus scarcely crawling backwards with his hands. Rufus prodded himself over him watching gray defenseless underneath him squirming.

Gray panicked watching how vulgar his eyes came as he jolted Back underneath him."S-stay away from me!" Gray stammered hitting the back against the wall.

Rufus sadistic chuckle broke through, as he neared the popcile shriveled up against the wall panicking in terror.

"Weres your natsu? Isn't he the one you love? Isn't he the one you so dearly desire who doesn't even come looking for you?" Rufus stomped on Grays legs making gray scream. He Shakily looked up as his chin was caught with Rufus's hand bringing Gray towards him. Gray could see he wasn't himself. The Rufus he knew respected and took gray in consideration knowing the boundaries of his sensitivity. He wanted him back. He didn't love this side of him.

"R-rufus stop please y-your drunk!" Gray grunted in pain smelling the intoxicating smell of broad vodka the reaked off him.

He tsk squeezing his chin further making gray groan trying to pull away.

"I took you in on consideration gray. I took you when no one else wanted you." He neared grays ear licking the ear lope slightly making gray shriek. "But you know, at least you have some bounties looking for you. To kill you though.." he chuckled as grays eyes widened.

Gray pushed Rufus off making him grunt tripping a little on his own feet. Gray tried to make a run for it, rushing over to the door as quickly as he could.

Although not so quick enough.

"Someone help! ah-"Gray screamed as he felt rufus arm grab his shoulder throwing him down on the carpet again back first. He screamed, louder than when he was with lyon whilst rufus climbed ontop of him pinning his hands up above his head.

Gray looked up at him feebisly. "P-please, stop Rufus! I don't want to hurt you please stop! " Gray pleaded looking at his eyes which were completely devoured by the side affects of alcohol.

Rufus breath make gray scrunch his nose. He neared him tracing his cold hand up grays shirt making him shiver. He closed his eyes screaming for help feeling him press down harder on his hand.

Gray twist and turned bucking his hips up trying to shove him away. "Someone please help me-"

"Since when has anyone ever helped you?"

Gray stopped. He looked down at him as a smirk took over his lips.

He was right. There wasn't any time anyone has ever help gray in his life. Hes always the one who usually gets beat or mock for even trying to lend a helping hand. But he finally did get some help. He had rufus with him. But this wasn't the Rufus he knew.

Gray screamed louder feeling rufus grab his waist tightly grinding his teeth against his skin. "I wanted to protect you gray. I always wanted to be the one to love you, protect you and care for you. But all you could think about was salamander-"

"RUFUS ENOUGH!"

Gray gasped as a fist impacted Rufus's face causing him to tumble off gray falling to the side.

"S-sting..."

Sting shot his glance to gray lending a hand. "Gray are you ok? Did he hurt you?!" Sting pushed gray behind him before turning his anger to Rufus.

Rufus snickered, crouching up whipping his chin off before spitting blood out. Gray panicked tugging onto sting tighter hiding his face away. He wanted to help Rufus but he knew he would just get himself caught up in it.

"Rufus what the hell do you think your trying to pull getting yourself drunk on a mission?" Sting ask annoyed stretching his arm out in front of gray hiding him away.

Rufus didn't answer, instead stood up looking at sting sarcastically. Sting gritted his teeth moving back with gray as Rufus walked forward. His face was more scary with his eyes so red yet dark like his whole self was possed.

"SHADOW POSSESON."

Gray turned to the door seeing rogue standing there with a shadow across the floor swinging out to rufus grasping his legs. He grunted a little before hitting himself down on the ground passing out by the impact.

Gray breathed out in relief stepping out cautiously holding onto sting. He felt like crying but he felt like dying as well. He never knew how much hatred one could have towards him. He really was a burden. Sting patted gray head noticing him becoming shy and worried again. "Don't worry, this always happens when he gets drunk. He turns into something hes not which does scare most of us." He reassured before turning his attention to grays back. It was starting to become a little bloody from the cuts re-opening with fresh juice.

Gray noticed him starring before shifting away blushing hiding his back from him.

Rogue sighed peeved he had to waste his time he had alone with sting. "Cmon let's get you cleaned up. You can stay in our room tonight as Rufus sobers up. " rogue gave a meek look at Rufus's passed out corpse before signaling gray over.

Gray gulped letting sting go slowly walking over to join rogue looking down at Rufus.

Rufus...im sorry...

Gray sat on the the edge of the bathtub turned away from rogue as he fixed his back. They had been silent for awhile now, gray sulking a little giving off a few whimpers when he felt rogue touch him with the ointment. He was relieved to be away from Rufus now, but he can't help but feel like he's place a immense burden on him just by being around.

He coughed startling rogue as he tilted his head shyly. "S-say rogue?"

Rogue grunted a 'yes' to gray making him shudder. "W-when I was accepted into the guild, d-did rufus have special duties when it came to my protection?" He asked.

Rogue paused for a minute on a gash stinging gray. He pouted his lips continuing his matenance. "No not exactly why bluebird?"

Gray hissed annoyed he had gone back to his 'bluebird' as gray purred looking away back at the wall. "I-its just that, when rufus clung to me, he said bounties were out there trying to find me and possibly kill me."

Rogues hand suddenly disappeared from his back. Gray stopped, turning around to see him looking down sadly holding the sponge tightly.

"Its not that there after you its just..."

* * *

Rogue sat outside the room hand linked into stings as sting playfully teased rouge, tugging him towards him making him cuddle up against him. They had grown so much in love with each other. Ever since last night sting won't stop saying 'I love you' or 'my little shadow' Everytime they were alone. It made him feel like he was loved but maybe too much.

Rogue giggled.d as stings arms wrapped around him tighter. "S-sting that hurts." He teased as sting wrapped his hands tighter around him.

" You know you love it, my little shadow." Sting smirked making rogue blushing deeply. He placed his hands against stings chest as they neared each other, connecting with their lips together. The pressed against one another both hungry for the taste of the other as sting licked his bottom lip. He allowed spreading his mouth open.

"There you two are."

Rogue panicked, instantly shoving sting off him making him trip over his own leg. Rogue blushed patting himself down as he starred up at rufus not caring about stings mumbles of swear words at him.

Rufus confused coughed before speaking. "There's something you guys need to be notified about gray."

Rogues eyes widened as sting stood up joining rogue. "Bluebird? What's wrong with him?"

"Gray is a ice make wizard who had trained under the great ice woman ul. He recently had been in a guild but had to leave due to his own assumptions." Rufus continued crossing his arms. "I don't know much but seeing as how gray can control that much power inside him. There's no doubt, people will want him."

Sting and rogue glanced at each other before looking back. "Want him? ? they be more afraid of him?" Sting argued.

Rufus shook his head turning his body towards the side. "No, you see gray has hidden ice abilities that he himself dosent even know about. He isn't the only one however, his brother lyon also was a trainee with ul." Rogues eyes lit up at the mention of his old friend lyon.

"How's lyon is he ok?" Rogue asked.

"I have no data on him. The least he might be on the run as we speak. These people aren't friendly as they want something that could probably destroy fiore." Rufus let out. Stings nose twitched in irritation wanting to beat the living pulp out of them.

He fisted his hand looking down. "So all we gotta do is protect ice boy from any bandits that come after him?" He jittered.

"No that's not the only thing." Rufus's tone went more serious turning towards the two lovers making them shiver. "We need to watch his behavior most of all. Im afraid he might resort to leaving if we act like he's a burden or if he's just another recuit. He is sensitive so we have to be fragile around him."

* * *

"Rogue?"

Rogue looked up seeing gray looking at him concerned. Rogue shook his head rubbing his back with the sponge again slowly.

"Its not bandits. Its a group of people coming after the whole team. We kinda stole something precious to them so there a little mad." Rogue awkwardly chuckled before falling silent.

Gray looked down twiddling his thumbs anxious. Its not that he was unsatisfied about the answer. He was worried if Rufus is gonna stay like this.

Rogue placed the sponge down in the bucket as he opened the first aid kit picking out the needle and thread.

"Its not that hes always mean when he has liquor you know.." rogue exclaimed starting to prick into him. Gray listened in looking to the side seeing him in the corner of his eye.

"Rufus when he was in magic school...had the love of his life. "

Gray sharpened his eyes. Love?...

"When rufus was young, he was in my class. He was one of the popular boys in the class that every girl fawned over which really ticked me off. But then one day a girl transferred into our class." Rogue started to hesitate remembering as gray looked at him worriedly.  
"She was amongst one of the most beautiful girls in the school. She was medium height, short hair, blue hazel eyes with cute dimples. Her name, was kimora isayame. she was a card wielder, she always isolated herself when it came to talking to people. That is, until rufus and I approached her." Gray blink in curiosity remembering how he had a friend who also wielded card magic.

"It was like love at first sight for them. They hung out alot, used to invite each other over for hang outs, they really loved each other. Until one night whilst they were dating...rufus was invited to one of stings messed up house party at his parents house which whom they weren't home. Kimora didnt want to go but she agreed to stay the night at Rufus when he came back. So he agreed leaving her at his for awhile as he came to the party hanging with us. Little did we know there was hints of drugs being placed in the food." Grays eyes widened in shock.

"Luckily I didn't eat after i saw the side affects of what was happening. But then after rufus was acting funny I remembered he promised to meet kimora at home, I tried to stop him telling him maybe it's best he rest up here for awhile. He didn't agree saying she'll get mad and he would have to deal with it. So he went. And what i saw the next day, I couldn't faze out of my mind again." Rogue began to quiver against his lips as gray turned himself around to look towards him.

"Rufus...made a pass at her thar night." He bit his lip looking down."she didn't attend school for a weak after that. She had been avoiding him, not answering his calls or texts. It's like she had gone into hiding. Then, one day he visited her home finding out she hadn't come out of her room during that time. She hadn't eaten or slept in ages. She saw him at the stairs and practically ran back into her room crying. Her mum told him she didn't want to see her so we went back home to my place. Then a friend texted me saying she wasn't getting her daily period. She'd be having cramps and be hurting alot." He explained making gray more worried understanding him a little better.

"I suggested to keep quiet about it infront of him until he visited her again this time finding her on the couch clenching her stomach, twisting and turning in pain. He stayed there whilst she was asleep but she started screaming and groaning in her sleep. So they took her to the hospital and that's when I got contacted by him. When I found him he was getting beat up by the mother she was screaming and abusing him of how stupid and naive he was to...impregnate her. " Gray gasped. He remembered how Rufus was rambling on about protecting and loving him. They all sumed up to this.

"I took him away from the hospital telling him to visit her a tomorrow. He was so torn and broken, every night you'd hear him sobbing in his bed calling her name. The next day he visited her alongside me. She broke down into tears again after the doctor came in and said she suffered from tubal pregnancy. She told him to leave and he did after dropping to his knees apologizing to her. One night he came to my house saying he was kicked out of his house by his parents as they found out by her mum. I let him stay with me the night watching movies and keeping silent most of the time. But...whilst I was asleep. He snuck out of the house towards the hospital. He went to see her, of course she cursed at him but this time he drop to his knees bring a pocket Knife out and pointing it to his chest. She didnt want any spilled blood, so she forgave him on one condition. He ran away with her." Gray chocked on his silva as he saw how serious his tone went.

"He agreed taking her away from the hospital as he neared my house. I saw them from my Window, so I rushed down towards them before she dropped to the floor bleeding uncontrollably. The next day she died late afternoon in the hospital. Ever since then, rufus was scared to date girls so he changed his sexuality to homesexual. " Rogue rubbed one of his eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing. Gray couldn't help swung himself at rogue, wrapping his arms tightly around him placing his head on his shoulder. He whimpered starting his flow of tears as he hugged him tighter sniffling against his shoulder.

He wish he knew. He wish he knew the pain and suffering Rufus carries with him. He was so sweet and gentle, he could never tell.

Gray cried a little harder holding onto Rogue harder. He coughed, embarrassed patting grays back awkwardly.

"Cmon, don't be such a softy bluebird we have to patch you up you walking corpse." He joked.

Gray sniffed in his last cry, releasing from rogue turning around as he continued to stitch.

Gray was going to make it up to rufus. Its not that he wants to make sure he isn't mad at him, he just wants to make sure he knows someone loves him. He doesn't want him to go through what grays going through with natsu.


	27. natsu decloration to ice

Natsu couldn't concentrate at all last night.

He had the nudging feeling the love of his life was somehow disturb of just not feeling right today. He always had that strange feeling when Gray was upset. It was something that would just come whenever he was around him too much. But the thing is, whenever he got this feeling,

It was always right.

He rubbed his stomach, blinking his eyes frantically as he walked up towards Loke and the others. He's never been like this in the morning. He'd usually be all happy and joyful walking begging for his Popsicle to fight him or asking for a new job. But he's Popsicle was not here to satisfy him nor was we at home. Two of his most favourite things were not with him now. But natsu was amazed at how Lisanna had not crossed his mind ever since his departure. It wasn't like he doesn't lover her anymore, He just, Couldn't seem to think about her and what she might be doing now.

"Guess Gray has had a big importance to me huh..." He thought.

He walked into the tent that was set far side from the campsite near the cliffs. It was small tent, but had the capacity to fit the entire galuna island people for meetings, tribal rituals, and declarations. Natsu walked up to Loke, Seeing him going through the map details on how to reach the cliff for Natsu's mail device. He still couldn't think of what to send to him after a whole night of tossing, turning and thinking and passing around the island. He was worried what he would say, what he'd think. He didn't know whether Gray could accept how much of a jerk he was back then to him, He didn't know if Gray could just finally forgive him after such a long time. He was worried, but he had to try.

So long as he knows he's cared for...

He slid himself sneakily towards Loke, peearing over his head looking down at the map. He couldn't really make out what was on the map instead of the Miniature Mountains and houses pointing in different directions. He knows this is going to be hard, But it was all for him, He had to get this mail device for him. He had to let Gray know how much he loves him.

His eyes latched onto Loke's who had strings of red escaping his eye ball almost attacking his sight. He had probably been reading this all morning just for him...No wonder. They have been close friends more than Natsu and him so He couldn't help but envied that.

"Hey, loke?.." He whispered, moving his body around the table facing him completely. Loke slowly lent his head up, Bags under his eyes with his lips more plumped and dry than usual with his head almost weighing him down.

He smiled. "Oh, Hey natsu. Sorry but I'm just trying to memorise the map. Were not allowed to take it so I best thought id memorise the whole thing."He groaned, closing his eyes as he rubbed the back his head.

Natsu gave a faint giggle looking at how Loke he was actually memorising something instead of a girls phone number.

"Something a Loke would do huh?" He teased.

They both laughed noticing how awkward the situation went. They went silent both starring awkwardly around the room hoping for someone to say something. Usually Gray would say some really cute sentence that would always make Loke give him a small wack on the head. If only he'd come back...Things would be far different now.

"Pretty quiet without him huh?"

Natsu looked up seeing Loke look to the side with a smug on his face. He didn't want to admit it. But it was true. He needed him right now, He wasn't even the same two seconds ago.

He rubbed his cheek with his thumb, blushing. "G-guess you're right, it is a little weird..."

"A little weird? Huh, I'm not buying it."

Natsu flinched. Caught off guard by how serious Loke's tone went as he looked up at him, His eyes glaring at Natsu's eyes.

"You can't say that after being so worried on what to say to him Natsu. In reality, You can't cope without him around you." Loke's movements began to scare Natsu, walking around the table sliding his fingers over the edge. Natsu gulped, shifting his body away slowly still keeping his eyes on him.

"I-its not like that Loke! Y-you see i..." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence. Loke's body heat was emitting near him, feeling his breathing into his chest.

"Yes...what is it?" Loke asked, this time more closely to him, making him pin his head against the wall. Natsu couldn't respond. He was so fixated on what Loke might be up to. He knew it wasn't going to die. But he could feel the end before it even came.

Natsu gulped, Feeling his fingers cut deep into his arms making Natsu become numb in the arms.

Natsu squirmed moving his head away only being pulled back by Loke. "L-Loke, what are you doing?..." He asked frightened.

Loke snickered moving himself onto Natsu more, as he caressed his hand over his cheek. "Nothing...I'm just curious...that's all..." he finally gave in, letting go of the salamander walking back to the entrance.

He conjured his breathing, clenching his top harshly with his hand almost ripping his shirt. He had never felt so much pressure like that before. He thought he had said something that had annoyed him or set him off. But what was it?

"Loke?" Natsu looks back at him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. I just...think I'm a little tired..." Before he could say something, Loke moved the tent curtain away walking outside.

Natsu stayed there. Bewildered and confused as to how he was acting like this. Yes, he was confused on what to say to Gray. But he didn't have to confront him like that. But he knew somehow Loke was right. He had to get over this and find Gray.

It was over awhile since Natsu and the team set out for the mail device. It had been a weird journey so far but they were all determined either way. Natsu was scrapping his leg over the floor, holding his head with his arms. He was still trying to think of the best way to tell Gray he loved him. He knew it was going to take some time but deep down in his heart there was something that was just burning up inside him that wanted to tell him. He just hopes he'd say yes.

"Natsu san."

Natsu glanced towards the sound. "Hm?" He looked across. Juvia was walking alongside him, timing with his slow pace scrapping her legs. He blinked, worried she might have picked up on Loke and his little act.

"Y-yes juvia, what's up?"

Juvia twiddled her thumbs, looking distressed with her mind all over her body for Natsu to read easily. He knew this wasn't good. If she was quiet or just not around Gray, She wasn't happy.

She stuttered. "U-um uh...with the mail device do you think-"

"Natsu Natsu, where here!" Lucy jumping up and down screaming.

Juvia was interrupted, both attentions caught by Lucy who was pointing towards the hill. Natsu, still wondering what she was going to say, looked up in amazement. They Kanpachou that was perched on top of the hill, was perched there with two heavily builded guards standing infront with spears big enough to stab five people in a row. Natsu stared to panic. He was beginning to think of the negative response he might get back from Gray. He would probably bring up the past wondering why he did this or why he didn't say that. But he wasn't the type to show his feelings. He would try to hide it with a fake personality or try to stay with Lisanna for the rest of the time. He wanted to tell Gray that night by the campfire. But, He was too scared. He was thinking of himself and what the guild would say of his new profound love. He didn't know how they would react if they saw fire and ice hand in hand.

Natsu starred back at Juvia. She was looking down, flustered yet somehow annoyed at something. He wanted to ask. He wanted to know what was wrong. But gray was the answer to everything. He knew if she found out soon. She would never forgive Natsu.

They all gathered around. Side by side, all starring towards the grand gates guarding their only device leading to Gray. Natsu blinked, Starring mindlessly at the Door just thinking of gray. He just wanted to tell him. He wanted him be with him when he said these words. He just wanted all of this to be over...so he could finally live happily.

"So, shall we get going?" Loke interrupted stepping ahead.

Everyone began walking up, idling the antique statues and frames of past and present people of the Kanpachou. Natsu fawned over the unique site. He rarely got to see things like this when he was went on jobs.

They slowly began nearing the door, bringing the intensity to the aura. Lucy walked next to Natsu, holding his arm with her bringing it close to her hip. He blushed feeling her hand wrapped around his as he slowly looked up. She was smiling, something he wouldn't really see her do in this type of situation.

He stuttered. "L-L-Lucy..."

She grinned tugging on his arm more. "It's ok, I'll take Juvia away for awhile as you tell Gray what he needs to know." She explains making Natsu feel a little be more at ease.

He nodded, more relaxed than before looking back at the door. Ezra and Loke were both standing at the door, looking more determined than natsu could ever be. He chocked. Holding onto his throat trying to submerge the scared and petrified self that was trying to come out. He was so afraid, so worried, they might not even accept him for what he had done. He's probably going to shy out again just like he did when he tried to confess he's feeling for gray that night. He had to tell him. He has to know.

Loke was discussing with priestess Yui, seeing if we can borrow one of the mail devices for Natsu message. Natsu on the other hand, perched on the floor, whimpering mindlessly at the thought of finally getting to gray how he really feels towards him. He was scared, petrified more exact. He didn't know what to say that could change his heart around. He hurt him so much, he treated him like he didn't exists, He treated him the way, the way he didn't want to be treated after what he went through.

Natsu titled his head. His shoulder had someone's hand, comfortably placed on it giving a bit of relief in his shoulders. He was tense, but who wouldn't, it's like confessing to your first love.

But the thing is, Natsu first love was a mistake. He confessed his feelings to the wrong person.

He blinked a couple of times before answering. "I-is it time?" He stuttered.

Loke nodded. He brought the mail device from behind him. White as pure snow and a red seal with the priestess crown mark. It looked like it had dropped from the heavens. The colours already were so reassuring, like they were already going to pass on the message of hope for Gray instead of him doing it. He was trembling. Wanting the give it back to the priestess and just go look for him himself. But then, that wouldn't be possible for him. He wouldn't even be able to find him even if his heart was set on it.

He bit his lip. Looking to the side to see Erza and Lucy nodding in approval. It made him more anxious. If he messed it up, He could hurt Gray more, He wouldn't have a second chance at this again. He wouldn't be able to set eyes on the Popsicle he fell for all those days ago.

Shakily, he stretched his hand out, taking the paper from him swiftly, lounging it on the side of his hip. "Do you..." He looked down. "D-do you mind if I go outside, it's only for a short time...I'll come back." He asked.

Loke nodded, walking backwards a bit giving him room. "I'll check on you later once I think you've finished."

He nodded, turning his back away from them, walking out.

It was night. Daytime moved fast when you were at the top of the hill. It was pitch black. Small Lolita stars giving hints of light to the sky with the clouds blending it with the darkness almost invisible. The grass was wet. Tickling the corners of his fingers creating a wet paste in his palms. It was comforting in a way, the cold reminded him of Gray. And with the feeling of Gray next to him, It feels like he is next to him when he says these words.

The breeze brushed through his hair, automatically making him combing his hand through his hair. It was the first night during the rescue mission, He felt like he was finally able to relax and think of something totally different.

His eyes scanned the mail device, further away from where he was. It was flat open, an orb hovering in the air with two buttons to record and to stop. He couldn't stop looking at it. He couldn't stop thinking negatively. He wanted to come out with it. He wanted to tell him how he really felt from the start. But what will it or be for when he won't see it face to face.

"argh why did i have to be suck a jackass?" He thought, messing his hair with his hands.

He flopped to the ground. Back soaking up the rest of the water floating on the grass. He sighed, audible for the air to hear, responding in another brush to his hair. He shivered, placing his arms on his back as he looked up at the sky. It reminded him of that night. The night Gray came out from hes shell, joining him infront of the fire. That night he and Gray starred at the stars that formed a constellation in-between them, like a string connecting them together. That night was what he took back to the guild the next day. He wouldn't stop starring at him from afar, always smiling when Gray would look at him before turning back again. He was just like those shy fangirls that would chase him. Although gray wasn't shy, he was more out there with things Natsu could never say. Like telling a person he loved them.

Then, the words slipped out.

"Y-you always seemed so adorable at the most cutest times. You'd always shy out or become really quiet when I became close to you. You had that unique ability to attract someone to you even when you didn't want it. You were so weird Gray, Actually pretty dumb at times. But it was enjoyable. It was fun having to be with you like that. You were different from the rest when I first came into the guild. Yes, i thought it was best we stayed arch enemies but, I just couldn't stand it y'a know? I know you know that feeling to. That feeling when you can't stand the love of your life hating on you when you try your hardest. Like me, when you tried your hardest when you tried to get my attention. To tell me how much you actually truly cared. I was blind. I was so caught up in it that i wanted to remind myself were polar opposites and we can't be together and it was against the rules to fall in love with a boy. But it never worked out. It wouldn't stop bugging me. Every time you'd go back to lokes house every day, I'd follow you, hoping I wouldn't see you and him all lovey dovey. But you'd cry. You be in his arms telling him how you tried. How you tried to be talk to me or try a get into another fight so you'd be with me. I felt like a bum, Like i had disappointed myself. Like I wasn't...I wasn't being who i truly was. I wanted to fight you. I wanted to be around you more than being with Lisanna. I loved our chat that day around the campfire. I loved how we were so close to each other. Gray i don't think of you as an enemy. I can't think of you as an enemy. Ive tried to think of you as someone who hates me for what i posses. But you love me for who i am. I loved you for who you are. When i found the new love.." He clenched his chest trying to hold the faint whimpers of tears. "I couldn't help but, but it let it out that I'm in love with you Gray. I fell in love with you ever since that day. I know...i know i was such a dick, someone you can never forgive. I let you run off that day not knowing you could get hurt and i wouldn't know. Gray fuck im dying here. I just...i just want to see you again. I want to say this face to face. I want...to see you...gray."

Natsu breathed in feeling the weight off his chest. His words were clearer to him now, more capable of saying the words to the mail device.

A clap was heard from above him. He shrieked, shooting himself up looking infront of him. It was Loke. He was standing there, smirking teasingly to himself, leaning back down pressing stop on the mail device. Natsu's eyes widened, noticing his corny love declaration was now on tape.

He chuckled leaning down to Natsu making him tilt back. "Thats some love confession, to think you were so afraid to to tell him." He tucked his suit in, placing himself down next to Natsu feeling him shuffle away.

"think it will be enough to bring him back?"Natsu asked worried.

"Depends." Loke let out a hum, thinking to himself as he rubbed his chin. "if your being honest, he can tell. Which is why i said depends. Truth or not, who knows what he'll say." He sighs.

Natsu remembered those times it took Gray for him to put his trust in him only ending up getting hurt. He can see why he wouldn't be able to trust him.

He sighs holding his legs tighter against his chest. "i just hope...it doesn't separate him more from me..."

Loke looked at Natsu. He smirked, standing up pulling out the photo of gray showing it to the mail device. Natsu saw a flicker of light surrounding the picture and the mail device starting to flutter, moving up in the air before zapping away.

Natsu felt a small stir of cold air moving in his stomach. He wanted to fly up and get the paper back. But he knew if he did, He wouldn't get to know how he really felt.


	28. Tears mold to ice

Gray couldn't think straight. His mind wasn't on track on what he had to do today. They completed the mission in silence, not being able to say a word to each other after what happened that night. He was too afraid to mention why he was upset with him knowing he could throw another punch at him again. He loved Rufus so much as a friend (maybe even a little more) for helping him that day. He had been through so much in his past which had made him like this. He just wanted to be there for Gray, take care of him and make sure he's ok. It wasn't like he retaliated that way without a reason. He just...probably misses the comfort of having someone to protect and love. Which is something Gray has try to forget all this time. He wanted to make it up to Rufus, but how was he going to do that when he himself is scared he is being a burden, or becoming shy?

Gray quivered, holding onto his saddle bag tightly feeling his chest go back to its regular pace after the medication he was given. His legs were still rusty, needing help along some points walking against Rogues shoulder. He was still weak, but more shaken up than that.

Gray looked around shaking from tip to toe as he try to walk on his injured leg, getting sincere stares from Rufus. They had kept silent from that night. Not once had Gray woken up to the smell of fresh cinnamon bread sticks with readymade coffee on his sideboard ready for him. Not once did they even glance at each other or have an awkward encounter along the way. It was silent amongst them, but gray could see why.

They entered the guild hall, coming back from a side mission picking the groceries for the dorms dinner. They decided on steak with sweet potato mash seeing as they were on a sale at the stall. It was actually specially picked for gray, seeing as he needs the energy to fight again.

They pushed through the grand doors, rufus moving away from gray walking along Sting who shot a glance at Gray. Gray gulped, watching as sting shook his head sighing to himself. He was getting annoyed with this.

He was there. Sitting on his high and mighty throne, tapping his fingers away, glaring at them. He holding what looked like a poster, showing some type of advertisement that has caught his attention. They all stood together in a row, Rufus a bit further out than the rest holding his arms behind his back.

_He wishes he could say something..._

They stuck out there chest. Showing no fear to him with their heads held high. He grunted, looking over to Minerva whose eyes were playing against stings.

"We have news something will be heard in magnolia stadium this coming week." He starts off waving the paper in the air mindlessly.

Gray blinked, looking over towards Rogue who shrugged. He was beginning to think this might make him meet up with Natsu and the others.

Minerva snickered looking down at her own father. "There will be another guild battle held next week beginning on Tuesday sharp. We won last year's victory due to the famous guild fairy tails absence." She raised her pitch at fairy tail making Gray bite his lip in anger. Rogue, sting and Rufus all looked towards Gray, knowing how much fairy tail meant to him.

"since we won last time, we heard our competitions gotten stronger and they have decided to enter to fight against us." She exclaims. Jiemma 'tsk' thinking that was utter stupidity.

Rogue looked at them. A bit confused on how all this was suddenly happening now even with a new guild member. He knew gray was strong but... hes going up against his own guild members if this happens.

"Do you know who will be participating in the games this year?" Rogue asked stepping out of the line, catching grays attention.

_He's worried about gray...like everyone always was._

"theres no need to know that. All we know is that you will be training our hardest and making sure we endure that title." Jiemma boast.

Gray, a little scared at his tone, nodded walking back out along with Rogue and the others.

They walked outside, all quiet with sting standing by rogues side the whole time. He kept quiet. Thinking about what Minerva just said. He didn't know how to cope with that knowledge knowing Natsu could be apart of the guilds participating. How was he going to compete with them? His old family against his new family..

_Just how?_

He looked up, rogue standing infront of three of them with his arms crossed looking towards them. He gulped, looking glancing at Rufus who'd usually be his source of comfort, looking back at rogue.

Rogue called out. "Gray. We know that you could run into them...if you want you can-"

"No"

Rogue jolted back, Gray's words striking him with his confidence as sting and Rufus both looked at the popsicle in-between them scarcely.

Sting turned towards him stuttering."G-gray do you know what you're saying? You're up against-"

"i-i know.."He looked down, curling his fingers into the side of his pants trying to submerge the guilt and pain he was feeling. He didn't want to go through it, he didn't want to fight the love of his life that he dearly loved. But, he wasn't there anymore, he had been introduced to a whole new point of view of life cause of his own departure. He chose this, He brought this situation on himself. There's no turning back now.

Rufus looked towards gray, still hurt by his own outburst that night by hurting gray. "Gray..." He said faintly unable for him to hear.

Rogue nodded, a little proud by his confidence that was lacking in his posture. "Alright then. " He looked towards sting who gave him a small nod.

"since this is a challenge depending on our power ability and strength. I think its best we split into two teams." He points out making Gray get a shiver to his spine. "Sting and i will go to the guild practice grounds to focus on our powers seeing as were both dragon slayers. Gray, you and Rufus will train up at the mountains to work on your ice power and Rufus's manipulating power." He exclaims as gray could feel Rufus shoot a look at his direction. He didn't know how he was going to be able to talk to him after that night. He could react like again too if he tried to comfort him.

"Psst." Sting lent down to Grays ear giving gray's ear lobe a tickle. "Rufus won't grab you like last time ok? And if he does, froche will tell us." Sting directed his eyes to froche who gave Gray a reassuring look.

He breathed in. He hoped he and Rufus can go back to the way they were.

It had been rough on gray for the past few hours. Non-stop training.

"Gray your not keeping control like i told you."

Rufus was the teacher for gray now. He needed to control how much of his power he used when fighting against an opponent or else he'd run out halfway in between. He had mastered some new moves which Rufus has memorised in his brain for when they fight for practice but it would gray on an disadvantage. Other than that, They had been quiet to each other except giving each other commands and Gray couldn't stand it.

Gray sat infront of Rufus on top of the cliff, seeing the horizon infront of them as the day started to near its night. He closed his eyes, entering into a black bliss as he kept his calm, letting his power surge in his body.

His mind had stopped thinking. His head was in its own dark little world with his magic more open to him than usual. He could feel himself being able to concentrate more and send his power to parts of his body so he can use it to his advantage. It was a more complicated technique sabertooth learnt for their wizards. But gray was more capable or learning it in ten minutes.

Rufus starred. Amazed at how Grays body after taking so much of his sickness and Rufus's outburst that night has made his body stronger. That is, He still cant comprehend how much he put gray through that night. He'd wish he could say something, do something in order for Gray to put his trust back into him. But hes probably too scared to even be placed under his supervision.

Rufus shot up. Grays power was beginning to form an ice shield infront of his body with ice fragments forming over his skin. His body was beginning to alter. He was perfecting something that would take a normal mage a whole week to perfect.

"just who is he?..."

Gray curled his fingers into his pants, hiding his lip bite from Rufus as he tried forcing more magic power to his hands. He wanted to build it all in his hands ready to show him his moves in a different way. He kept his mind in contact, making sure he didn't delude his mind with thoughts he shouldn't be thinking.

_He couldn't think about Natsu..._

_He couldn't think about that time..._

_He need...to stay focus..._

"m..mngh.." He tried to keep his composer, the thoughts of him and Natsu were starting to come back again with them chatting at the campfire for the first time in grays life being able to be with him for now on. He could feel it. The heat in his eyes as he closed them tight imagining the hot wood chips all flying out infront of them. He wanted to travel back in time and go through that day over and over again. He loved being with Natsu, He loved being with Rufus, He loved them too much.

"Gray, Gray!"

He shot up. Eyes bloodshot red with his forehead dripping of sweat. His breathing was irregular, heart beating fast with his legs quivering. He wasn't concerntrating like he was suppose to. He wasn't thinking at all.

Rufus breathed in, glad he hadn't ended up being unconscious again. "god you scared me..."

"u-u-uh im sorry..i...i" He stuttered, looking around seeing the the night was closing in with the sounds of crickets coming in. He had been out for too long, He should've woken up.

Rufus was worried, He couldn't believe a newbie like him could ace something so complicated like that. He knew he was gifted with that type of development but, Such a fragile boy like him with problems like this...he just cant participate.

Rufus flicked Grays hair behind his ear making him blush. He stood up, looking back to the end of the hill watching the moon fall.

He didn't know what to say to him right now, its best he and Gray head home for the time being.

As the cold air brushes against them Rufus's hand stretch out towards Gray gesturing him to take it.

Gray blushed that cute blush of his, looking towards the man that had caused him to be in a trance as he shyly took it, Leaping to his feet walking off.

It Was quiet. No minor sounds of the night owls singing went through the windows of the dorm. The sounds of the towns people opening and closing their doors was not to be heard this night. Tonight was one night far more different than Grays usual ones, It was a night Rufus and him had not spoken a word to each other.

Gray tossed and turned in the bed trying to get a comfortable position with the unbearable scars that haunted his body and soul. He wanted to get up and pace around the room for a bit hoping it would at least calm him down. He just couldn't stand this silence, he wanted Rufus and him to go back to the way they were. He didn't want to experience another bad relationship between a lover and friend. He just wanted company, company that could show far greater love than the love hed get from his mother and father, Company that wouldn't chase him away after one night stand, Company that wouldn't...that wouldn't think he was a burden to everyone.

Gray hit his forehead. He wanted those impulse words not to get the better of him this time round. He had to focus on his new path ahead of him that would lead him to love and happiness. He needed to forget, he wanted to forget, He...

"You're so demanding you know that? Always trying to get in bed with me even though your dignity was already stripped 't you see i want Lisanna? Don't bother me with your crap..."

His lips began to tremble. Every inch of Grays body had gone cold moulding in with his ice temperature. He cant stop it this time. He had to let it go.

Gray crouched to the ground. Knees tucked into his chest like it was the love of his life as the tears slid down his cheeks. He loved him. He loved him too much to forget. He was just someone he loved so dearly that he couldn't shake out. He wanted to be with him more, He wanted to feel that surge of heat warming his body as they talked. He wanted that, He wanted it all. But, what was the use now? He's to fight for power and glory...instead of love and friendship.

"i...im sorry..." he breathed out as his shoulders showed the movements of his emotion, burring his face into his chest.

**Rufus's pov**

The night had gone silent with the street lights setting the mood of the silent town. The overview of the town was something not an average person could witness every day. But as for him, he could. He'd see everyone from this point of view scanning the mouse that ran below him almost making him chuckle to himself. Were he sat he felt superior, superior to everyone he could never even face in an one on one verbal combat. It was a place he held within himself, it was a place he would keep for the next person he'd fall for. And the sad part about it is...he'd already physically crushed the love of his life.

His sigh interrupted the bird's low songs as he glance over to the full moon shining behind him. It was the night after his fiasco, it was the night after he had made himself a disgrace to his own brain.

Rufus glanced down biting his lip, curling his fingers into the palm of his skin nearly breaking the barrier already.

"could he ever find it in his heart...to forgive me?..." He thought.

He tilted his head to the side. His ears had caught attention to the eruptive beep sound that was echoing in the distance. It was coming closer and closer each time it grew louder.

What could this be?...

Rufus tip toed closer, almost tripping over his own leg as she staggered over to the edge of the building, starring up at the sky as a paper lowered itself down were he was standing as it kept going.

He reached his hand up, a little worried it might have something to involve Gray as he extended his arm out, pulling on the corner of the paper. He grunted, a paper cut dashed through his index finger as he settle the paper down infront of him, wandering his eyes around it. It was small, lighter than the causal mail you'd get in the mail box as he flipped it around.

"w-what the?..."

His mouth was flung open with his fingers gripping the edge of the paper tightly looking at the photo. The popcile had his arms wrapped around a woman's shoulder who was smiling uncontrollably towards the camera. Grays face was still nonchalant and somber, with his eyes having mini dark sacks underneath them showing how tired he must have been. He was amazed this showed up, He wanted to go to the dorm and show Gray what he found but he cant be too sure what he had gotten. It might be something related to the group of bounty's hunting him. It could be his guild sending hate to him warning him to never return. All these assumptions needed to be taken in for caution unless he wanted to break his heart again.

Moisture started to form on his forehead as he slid his thumb over the slit of the note, flipping the red seal open carefully.

"y-you know you were always seeed adorable at the most cutest at times.."

Rufus jolted back. He glanced at the paper as words from another mans voice came through the envelope. He starred blankly at it, trying to survey each comment he heard from it.

"i want to see you..gray."

It was quiet, no more audio, no more birds, no more breeze. The aura had turned dark with the feeling of pent up anger boiling through his body as he looked down. The hair tie that was holding his hair back slipped into the breeze letting his long blond hair fall to his shoulders adding ti the demeanor.

_"W-who is this?..."_

_"h-how does he know about Gray?..."_

_"What does he want from him..."_

Rufus's eyes stayed locked onto the paper. He didn't know what to say, He didn't know how to feel or act. He felt...empty...he felt loss like he had experienced before. He knew he wasn't the only one after him.

He scrunched up the paper, pulling his red velvet jacket over his shoulders more as he walked back towards the roof exit.

He wasn't going to lose...he wasn't going to go through that again.


	29. decisions one must make

Decisions one must make

The night Natsu had made his declaration to Gray had begun to filter his mind with the thoughts or words Gray would be saying right now. He usually wouldn't care what the popcile had to say to him or what he had in mind about him. But this, this was something he needed to know so he could be true to himself once more.

Natsu stretched, Yawning as the sunlight pierced the curtains shedding brightness into the room. He had been getting used to the feeling of waking up by himself without the comfort of his blue little exceed under his arm and the girl he once loved lying her head on his arm. Its not that he didn't miss the feeling Lisanna and Happy gave him, its just, he didn't want to lie about this love anymore. He didn't want to be guarded around by things he didn't truly care about as much as his heart did. He loved gray, Infatuated over him. But deep down this love he has for him could also hurt the members of his family too.

His eyes squinted, trying to peer his head over towards lokes bed to see if he was still fast asleep. He wasn't there. In fact, all his belongings including natsu's weren't there.

_Where did he go?..._

Natsu shot up, grabbing his maffuler and tying it around his neck before leaning up. He was curious on what made Loke wake up so early today. usually, loke would be fast sleep hugging his pillow tightly around his arms and near his crotch whispering and moaning lucy's name to it. It was funny to see him like that all the time, But it was more scary to see him so determined in mission especially trying to find gray. But who wouldn't be? He was someone you couldn't help but just love to be around more.

He shook his head, The time for thinking was later as he walked towards the door, closing it for the last time behind him.

Everyone had crowded. The rescue team from fairy tail were already assembled at the gate with the look of concern on everyone's faces. He didn't know how to react. Everyone from galuna island all huddled around like they were saying goodbye to them ready for departure. Its not like they were going to stay for long to be honest, But being here did give him some time to clear his relationship view over everything.

"Natsu."

He looked back, the old master was there, The islanders all huddled around him with depressed faces still thankful for their help with the deliroa mission.

Natsu walked over to him, a little anxious as he stood his firm ground holding the corner of his shirt. "yes?"

It was silence, the sound of his feet scraping along the ground as he moved closer to him, patting his shoulder giving him a warmly smile. "Take care my boy, Remember, a day without fighting is a day with grieving. A day without happiness is a day without love. The day you chose is the day you must go through." He took his hand away from Natsu's shoulder, slowly placing it back on his cane giving natsu a nod.

Natsu didn't know what the words meant. His head kept repeating it over and over hopefully his conscious would answer for him. But no luck, all he knew was that something like this couldn't have just come up without some sort of explanation.

Natsu returned the smile giving a wave to everyone before heading back to their direction. It was dull, serious yet somehow cold he arrived amongst them all. Lucy was keeping herself close to loke looking down along with erza and juvia, and loke was looking straight at natsu trying to give a convincing look but was caught out by his lip bite.

_Whats going on with them today?..._

Natsu shrugged it off, looking towards his small bag as he picked it up, swinging it over his shoulder. "So, were to now? I know i didn't get up early and im sorry its just ive been so worried lately i just couldn-"

"Natsu."

He stopped. Loke was looking at him straight dead in the eye with everyone around him looking away. He was beginning to feel small and clueless to what was going on. He wanted to know, he had to know.

Why was everybody so serious like this?

He gulped, chugging back the clogged saliva in his throat looking around at everybody before back to him. "w-what?"

Loke sighed, giving a long good pause to build up natsu's anticipation before answering him. "We are not searching for Gray from this point on."

"Loke you cant be serious you mean we went through all this shit just to come out with a result like this!?" Natsu Bickered slamming his fist against the edge of the boat enraged. His fire has never boiled so hot in his life than to hear the words of a comrade leaving another in the wilderness to defend for themselves. He couldn't leave Gray out there by himself. He knew what type of a guy he was. He'd get loss and start to hyperventilate about his master's passing and blaming it on himself. He could suicide at how much he thinks he is worthless to natsu and how he may have never gotten natsu's letter. He could be killed by those rouge mages on the lookout for him. How could he just leave him like that? They may have had their angers for each other but they not that stupid to know to leave a friend out in the open to be bait. He couldn't do that, He couldn't repeat what he did that day, he couldn't let him go without getting to embrace him one last time to whisper tender words into his ear to make him feel loved.

Loke shot natsu a glance, giving him a cold hard stare before looking away back into the ocean. "It doesn't matter anymore dragneel, he decided to leave and that's his decision. If that letter you sent him doesn't convince him then we cannot further push him into coming back to fairy tail." He conquered, erza keeping quiet for the first time along with lucy and juvia. Not to be a weakling but at this point in time Natsu wished Erza would step in so he wouldn't punch loke in the face.

"not to mention natsu, But he may not want to ever see you again after being rejected like that-"

Loke was interrupted. His collar yanked into the air by natu's grasp holding him tightly eye to eye. His breathing had become rigid with the gaps inbetween his fingers becoming sweaty almost losing his grip.

Natsu brought his tone down more, his face scrunching up with his nose flaring out."Loke, i swear if you leave Gray out there by himself i will never forgive you. You don't know how much that guy means to me. You don't know how much not being with him drives me to the point of insanity. Do you know how it feels to be left alone without the person you love out there and not by your side laughing with you, fighting with you, loving you? He's Nakama for god sake. You don't know how much this journey has brought me to realise the false feelings i had towards Lisanna were actually the feelings i wanted to tell him!" His shoulders began to shudder sniffing back the tears that wanted to shed.

Loke kept quiet. He tilted his head towards natsu eyeing the dragon slayer annoyingly.

"Natsu..."

Lucy,Erza and juiva's eyes shot up as Loke swung a right hook to Natsu's face causing him to let go of his collar. He hit the ground hard and raw with his back arching back up at the sting from the timber boards looking back towards him.

He looked down to him."Natsu I don't need you to recite everything I've been telling you this whole trip. Im not that stupid like you to not know that." Natsu's eyes grew wider as he covered his nose from the blood pouring out.

W-why was he acting like this?...

"I wanted you to admit those feelings about gray cause i didn't want to see you cry in the pity hole every time you saw him and i together. Your the one who needs to wake up and realise the situation were facing . We cant keep looking for him forever cause i know gray when he doesn't want to be found he would go into serious hiding just so no can find him. I want him back too natsu i do, But the guild is what we protect as family and right now master mackrow needs us to come home and aid the family. Dont let your own feelings get in the way of things Dragneel. I know its tough but at least you can finally tell Lisanna what it is your truly feeling." He said getting a few confused stares from lucys and the others.

The trip back to the docks was silent with the sound of the paddles pushing past the water only to be heard. Natsu didn't come back with another argue knowing whatever he would say he wouldn't be able to change the minds of everyone. He just missed Gray, He just wanted to make sure he was safe and come back home to a place where he was mostly wanted in life. He just wanted to hold him and tell him he loves him,

Was that too much to ask?

The fairy tail guild hall doors were pushed open. The same smell of liquor mixed with mirajanes cooking and sweat seeped through the air hitting natsu's nose. It was the smell of home, the smell natsu had grown up with for the past few years, the smell he wouldn't be able to enjoy without him around.

Everybody's gaze looked shot to them, people screaming and cheering for no reason with beer glasses hitting together with the music of bagpipes and harmonicas all buzzing through the room. Natsu couldn't understand, He couldn't understand why everyone would be celebrating after a loss of a comrade like this. He didn't want to be here he wanted to be looking for Gray and bringing him home.

Mackrow did a signal, raising his hand up making the music stop instantly. Everyone looked towards him, putting their beer bottles down, all saddened and depressed at the arrival of the rescue squad.

_No gray..._

They walked closer to the counter of the guild, walking down the stairs to pass by the heads that were all lowered down with no sound uttered. This was the first time a fairy tail team had not revered a guild member. This was something that deeply affected their relationship as a guild.

Standing in a line infront of Mackrow, they all looked up towards him, Natsu the only one whose head also looked down at annoyance. He wanted to say something, he wanted to rage, he wanted to ask why, why would he be asked to come back without gray with them?

Natsu grabbed them hem of his top squeezing as tightly as he can trying not outburst his thoughts like before.

Mackrow coughed, clearing the silence in the room turning to Loke for the mission report. "So, whats the news?" he asked.

Loke began. "we first looked for gray oak town trying to find his were abouts by asking his adoptive brother lyon. Unfortunately lyon had not met up with Gray or had an understanding of were he could be. We were though given information on Gray that he may be under attack by some rogue ninjas wanted the power he posses from his master. We don't know who exactly or if its a guild but, he isn't the only one who is getting tracked but lyon as well." He looked towards natsu noticing his angers was beginning to rise again. He looked back. "seeing as it was going to be hard to find Gray i thought it might be best we just head to galuna island to send a mail device. The mail device tracks there whereabouts and sends them a three minute speech of your recording to them. We were giving a picture of gray from a person who caught him before he left and we used that for the device. And then we came back here after your call, master..." Gray said a little bummed out by the fact as well.

Everybody kept quiet, all pissed off at themselves for not being able to do anything about it. But who could? Who could have stopped him before he left fairy tail with false knowledge that he isn't wanted? Natsu did...

Mackrow sighed, rubbing his beard slowly nodding at lokes information. "That's unfortunate. Well, its best we let gray decide for now as to where he wants to be. I for one do not want to see the boy leave this family after so many years of watching him grow up But, What he thinks can only be altered by the past memories he has had with the guild and wether he thinks there positive or negative..." Mackrow exclaimed, turning his back on the guild looking down as well as mirajane.

Natsu didn't want this, he didn't want this type of aura roaming around the guild all knowing the fact they could not do anything to get gray back. He wanted gray back, He wanted to go back to fighting with him if that what it meant to have him back by his side.

"Well, if that's all-"

"Gramps!" Natsu's wrist hits against the counter board startling mirajane this time Erza stepping in.

Erza stood forward walking up to him."Natsu thats enough quite it-"

"No I'm not I can't believe gramps is pushing Gray aside like he means nothing, he's our freaking comrade and you're just going to ignore that fact and let him roam free without knowing he is loved by us?! Don't you have a heart to think about your own child?! He could die for all we know you-"

"Natsu!"

Natsu stopped. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he didn't want to leave him there. If all he said was true on the mail device then whats the point in not proving that and leaving him? What am is he supposed to do without him? Nakama...Gray...the guild...friendship...what is this?

Natsu curled his fingers into his top. The tears couldn't stop coming down with his face puffed into his cheeks. The cold was starting to get to him. Usually he would complain and say something along the lines of "its too dam cold in here." But he just couldn't. He embraced it, let it cover him until his fire would try his body up to protect him. But he doesn't need this protection anymore. Its just another excuse to keep behind guards then expose who he really was. He was natsu dragneel, the boy who posses fire and is in love with an ice boy.

"n-natsu..."

Natsu felt a strong cold shiver down his spine. It was one he remembered. That voice everytime it would call out for him with that sweet innocent tone he just couldn't turn down. It was the girl he decived, it was the girl he used as a cover.

Lisanna.

He quivered. For the first time he was scared to even see her face. It has been so long he forgot how innocent she looked with that white short hair up to her shoulders and her big blue eyes. She's already had been through so much due to edolas. She's seen horrors natsu couldn't bring himself to see. But he didn't want to hurt her any longer, but he didn't want her to forget what they had.

Loke stepped towards natsu, the guilds gaze all fixated on them as he patted his shoulder. "Natsu..."

He hit Loke's hand away, tilting his head to the side in annoyance gritting his teeth."i know im not stupid loke!"

Everyone was surprised Natsu was acting like this. The elders of the guild especially were all pretty shocked at the way he was defending gray. They know how much they try to break the other ones neck or tear their rib cage out. But they never thought that all that could bring them so close together that they would need to survive on one another to live.

Natsu heard the guilds whispers begin to erupt the room. Gajeel and Laxus especially were both flabbergasted at was being seen.

Natsu rubbed his eyes,both of them turning red as he left the room in a hurry, only with Lisanna right behind him.


	30. The day you must go through

_It has been over a year since the terrible sequences in Magnolia. But today was the day the mages of each guild are gathered to represent their strength and honour in becoming fiores top source in reliability in order to protect the kingdom. Each guild shows there characteristics and power for the king to debate whether or not they will be capable in fighting alongside the royal army in crimes and wars that are about to come. Every member of each guild had trained there hardest in order to do their comrades proud and give a helping hand to win the title. _

_Everyone over the country would go through stakes just to make it out here today to cheer on their favourite competitor. It was a onetime event that would unite everyone in fiore as one in front of the king himself. _

_But this year was the year two guilds in particular wouldn't just be fighting over the crown of the number one guild. But the heart and soul of a boy who had struck their hearts deeply. _

They day was bright with the vibe from the streets rubbing off on everyone with happy faces and so loving to one another. The day had just started and already people are getting prepared for the guild tournament with guild flags waving around, taverns and inns setting up for the guilds, parks for viewing are being open, it was really a huge thing for the people of fiore.

But for the guild named fairy tail it wasn't so bright. Their demeanor was dark only given a person a second glance to notice. But nobody could blame them. The news went out after a year about there missing comrade all over magnolia including what happened on tenou island. Some people have lost their faith in fairy tail during the time, some people were going into insanity and wondering what they should be doing right now. That somebody was natsu.

Natsu had more of an impact than anyone up till now. He couldn't take this feeling of having to leave a best friend and his new profound love out in the wilderness to fend for himself knowing what type of evil lurks ahead for him. He was scared, worried, in fact he could rarely sleep. In the middle of the night he would always escape from his house that he shares with happy to go to Loke's apartment because he felt safer there and it reminded him of Gray. He's been so out of it lately that even his own guild members are worried for his well being. He doesn't take on missions as a group anymore due to he could lose someone if he did, and one time, Erza was walking into the guild hall late at night and Natsu was in the corner, sobbing. He wouldn't move nor would he budge. He was just so... broken. Even Erza she couldn't help. Hed try to look onto past memories they used to have as children of Him and Gray around the campfire together and holding each other so close. But most of them were horrible and the ones he tried to forget. Even the night before his disappearance would replay over and over again in his head making him take the pain on himself to his wrist.

During the time period of days before the tournament Natsu and Loke have been meeting up everyday to train for this moment. It wasn't anything intense knowing how powerful and strong he was, its just, .Being around Lisanna wasn't really the best idea with her starting to pack her things from his house to move back into elfmans. He didn't have the courage to be around her whilst she was there. It would make him feel bad and then would resort in him trying to win her back saying it was all just a joke and he didn't actually mean to say those things just so she could feel better. He was just too caring for people in all honesty.

Natsu looked up into the sky. His saddle bag riding on his shoulder, along with his hand moving up to his forehead to create shade for his eyes. Today was really beautiful; there was no other way to start the games without scenery to look up upon like this. If he could he would take a picture and save it forever until one day he could view it one more time with that someone special...

Natsu choked a little, trying not to cry as he watched a dove fly into the clouds.

"Gray,i hope your ok..."

It was finally here. The day Gray would have to walk the same roads he did when running away from this place. The day he might have to see the guild he ran away from one more time to see there disgusted faces and snickers towards him. The day he would have to bypass the man he loved once more. He never thought he would be back, walking alongside a new whole different family to the arena. It didn't feel right but its something he knows will never be a satisfying feel. His whole body over the year has somewhat grown more stronger and more dependable than to the one he was first accustomed with when being a fairy tail member. He thought it was the crest of sabertooth that replaced fairy tail that gave him the new feeling or the way he was able to fit in so easily with everyone in the guild. He doesn't know what it is, He doesn't it know how to deal with it, but it was something that really soothed his aching heart.

He had been so much more preoccupied with Sabertooth than he had ever been last year. He was taking on missions with Rufus and the others, he explored more of shirotsume and some of the lifestyles that the locals would live, and he was given more private lessons with rufus to train for this day. Its been one busy year for the popcile but he knows it isn't just going to be like this forever.

He knows these feelings he had for natsu still lurked inside of him. He knows how dangerous it was to have them there. But he couldn't shake them out. He loved natsu so much hed repeat the same words he said to him that day infront of the campire for the first time accepting him. He would remember how much of a numskull he could be when they were on missions together and he would always slip up. He was always like that. It was so warm to his body he would actually embrace the heat with no shame in denying it. But he would never do the same for him, He would never go through the ice that shielded gray in order to rescue him. He didn't care about Gray, he didn't love gray, Gray was never a friend to him other than his rival. And that's how he will always be in his eyes.

Gray shuddered. his left hand cupping his left arms wrist pushing it against his stomach. He didn't feel well. He had to cover himself with a hood to make sure no one who knew of fairy tail would spot him. It was hard to see but it was all for good in the end. If he could do that then he needn't have to worry about haunting memories coming back to get him once more. He didn't want to throw up again like last time in Rufus's room where he rembered all the torture and pain he went through with Lyon. He had to make it through, he had to try.

Gray looked ahead, seeing the townspeople all happy and filled with joy walking around to set up for the games. The guilds were all going to be here to see who can be the number one guild in fiore. That meant if every single guild was going to be here it meant that even Fairy tail would have to appear.

How was he going to cope with that? How was he even going to react when he sees them walking past and they spot him? He can't barricade himself forever like this...Natsu could sniff him out and that would mean-

"Gray."

Grays shot up, eyes directly on His big blue that were outline by his mask starring towards him. His blonde hair glistened in the sunlight going down silkily over his shoulder, his maroon flopped to the side hat covering one of his eye, and that smooth mellow toned voice that would always give gray a shiver down his spine when he heard him.

He gulped; eyes flickering dramatically as his hand slowly patted his shoulder lightly giving him a warm smile. "Don't be worried ok? I'm here and no matter what happen, i promise i won't let anyone touch you, except me..." He slurred on the ending of that sentence, nearing the shaking popsicles cheek moving the hood away to give him a small kiss.

Grays cheek turned red. "a-a-a-a-ahh um..u-uh um.." he cupped his cheek with his heart beating fast. He had been getting used to Rufus kissing him out of nowhere. It wasn't long ago Rufus told gray how much he loved him. At first, gray panicked. He didn't know how to react to the news knowing how much he really likes natsu. But then... Rufus said something to him that night..it striked fairly odd at first but then gray realized how much Rufus actually cared and how much he actually wanted to be around for him. He knows he just can't replace natsu for him, but Rufus...was slowly starting to dig into his heart.

"Oi oi oi love couple, before we visit the hotel you don't mind if we take a look around first? This place is pretty amazing" Sting asked calling from the back along with rogue who was walking alongside him, quickly turning away when his eyes met with Grays. He still dislikes him for some reason.

Rufus chuckled, turning back around looking at the view. He smiled to himself, waving his hand in the air to sting. "Sure. I don't see why not, right Gray?" He looked back to the shrivelled up Popsicle who flinched a little at his call. He was so damn cute.

He nodded."A-ah yes sure."

With The opening ceremony of the games early in the morning, the guilds started to move into their own private hotels that were set up around the arena for a better location. It was starting to become night time with the sunset beginning to fall. The town was illuminated with the lights of the street mixed with gold and white, the lanterns all hanging off the walls hovering over the stalls and the people's sweet tiny footsteps and chattering blending in to bring out the beauty in it all. It was truly an amazing site to witness first hand, especially from the view of your window with the small trickles of snow falling against the window.

He sat on the edge of the window seal, looking out into the night with his mind drifting into thousands directions not thinking about what was happening around him. He wasn't depressed, sad or mad, he just didn't feel like feeling something for once. His eyes scanned the happy families that were all so cheerful and happy to be around each other, bickering yet laughing at their own mistakes knowing they only have each other to survive. It looked so peaceful, so mesmerizing, so...so envious of what they have.

His head tilted up, seeing them start to merge into the darkness only with the hints of the light from the stars beaming on top. Usually he could never spot those things from such a far distance. But he has been looking up at the scenery more often than usual these days which did set his beating heart. It was much calming than the hand of a parents, it was much soothing than the praise from a teacher, it was more than that. It was something you couldn't pin point but just enjoy and get swiped away with it like it was heaven you were going to.

His thoughts were interrupted by the knock on his door along with the several footsteps talking and laughing in the background. He sighed, taking one last glance at the view as he hopped off, walking to the door pulling the door open.

Loke was there, along with bickslow, freed, elfman, Marco and laxus all huddled around the door with the faces like they were prepared to party. All of them except for laxus.

"Yo, I thought the guys could get a little loose before the games so were gonna go have some drinks at the nearby bar. Want to join?" Loke asked getting a few odd stares from everyone thinking he was insane asking Natsu at a time like this.

He thought for a moment, not really feeling in the mood to be out there in society knowing for a fact it wont do him good and only frill his brain. But then again, he couldn't barricade himself indoors anymore without losing it. He had to move on like Mackrow said, Even if it meant baby steps to get there.

Natsu bit his lower lip back, looking up to Loke nodding. "sure, ill come."

The visit to the bar was actually going pretty well than Natsu expected. It was in the nearby bar that was right next to fairy tails hotel. They were sat down on traditional Japanese tatami mats with a long rectangle table going through the middle, with a smaller rectangle installed with a barbecue for the meat they ordered. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't bad either.

The smell of burning charcoal emitted the room as Loke (who at this point, half drunk from the pre ordered drinks that were on the special) putting the meat on the barbecue with the chopsticks with ease.

He breathed in, exaggerating his breath out. "Ahh this smells nice..right guys?" He looked around noticing them all looking in different directions not really caring at all. As expected at this time with what they have all gone through.

Laxus looked towards Loke annoyed at his presence here. "loke, why bring us here? We have the opening ceremony and matches tomorrow and you bring us to a bar?" He furrowed his eyebrows at him.

Loke gulped rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "i thought we might as well loosen up cause everyone looked tensed about the games coming up tomorrow so maybe-"

"Stop playing stupid Loke." Freed interrupted him, arms crossed over his chest in annoyance.

Everybody went quiet, Gazing at the clestrial spirit for conformation on why they were here. Now that Natsu realized it, He would like to know why loke of all nights would suggest all the guys to go out drinking and eating. He knows what type of condition he was facing as they speak but of all things, why here?

Natsu with his back turned, cornered his hearing to them to hear what Loke had to say for himself.

He sighed, flicking the meat with his chopsticks to flip over. "Guess you caught me,freed,laxus..." He leaned back looking at everyone of them. "i brought you guys all out here tonight because i know your all still affected about gray."

Natsu's eyes widened, his hand that was resting on the table gripped the edge of the table harshly listening to what loke had to say.

"I know, its been a year and no news has come up of Grays whereabouts and it has effected everyone in the guild deeply. The master has taken it up to me and Erza to make sure the guild still has high spirits and keep moving on with our heads high knowing we can pull through this. I for one, can't really agree to Gramp's judgement sometimes but, these are the games and our reputation as the strongest guild is on the line right now so its best we show were relaxed and-"

"But we can't Loke."

Natsu's grips on the table ripped off the corner of the table. His temper was beginning to broil again. He tried to contain it but every time he would say those words he would begin to lose and start to think the guild truly did not care about Gray at all.

"Natsu please, let's not do this here-"

"lets not do it here huh? After bringing us here to get wasted on sake and forget about a comrade for all we know could be dead right now without even a family to give him a proper burial-"

"NATSU!"

He stopped. Loke's eyes were widened at him along with others. Everyone was starring with that same look, shocked and wondered how he could say such things. But it was true, why wouldn't anyone realize that? Does gramps not care about Gray anymore and only about the guild? God damit it all.

Natsu noticed the crowed of townspeople surrounding them. People all looking with the same shocked faces with whispering going around. He stood up, not looking back as we walked out of the room brushing pass the people around him not giving into Loke ideals.

Natsu wasn't going to let this keep on forever. He had a plan, Do his half of the games, Then in the middle of the night he was going to convince Lucy in helping him go find Gray together without telling Erza or Loke. It could've worked, They could've done it, they could've found him more faster than what they did before. But now he doesn't even know what to think anymore. How could he withstand all this with the guild trying to go back to normal with Gray gone. He doesn't want him to leave us. He was special to them, He was special to him, He loved him so much. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to plead for forgiveness and gravel at his knees pouring his heart out for him. He just wanted Gray. He wanted to set his eyes on those deep blue eyes he had looking into him seeing the pure white ice that tamed his burning heart. He wanted to hold those hands that were always so small to his.

He hunched his back, looking down at the concrete as he walked the streets alone, houses starting to dim the lights with the lanterns being pulled down to be packed. The townspeople walking so calmly without a care in the world knowing they were with their family, He envied that. He missed doing that with the guild and how they would always laugh at him and Gray always fighting each other with no winner at the end. It was so childish of them, so stupid, But that's how they grew this unprecedented love for each other i guess.

"a-a-ow.."

Natsu stopped. His hands slipped out of his pocket instantly rushing down to him as he saw he had accidently dropped a bag of vegetables scattered around him. Natsu groaned, a little pissed off at himself for being so careless as he grabbed the bag putting the vegetables in one by one. His eyes stopped on one vegetable in particular, It was a capsicum. He remembered how gray used to eat these when he couldn't think of anything else to eat. He would off natsu but natsu wasn't a really big fan of capsicum that much. He does want to try eating it with him though...

He snickered to himself, shaking his head as he put it back in the bag standing up to hand the boy his bag.

"Sorry about that. Um, here.." He held the bag out infront of him examine him closely. He couldn't see his face so much due to the hoodie. But he wore a red coat that looked a little too big on him over the hood. He looked exactly like natsu height but a little shorter. He couldn't sense any magic power admitting from him with all the layers on, but he did remind him of someone...

The boy stood there for a moment, people watching them oddly as they walked by. He wouldn't bug nor would he even say anything then stutter. Did natsu strike him? Freak him out? Hurt him? What did he do?...

Natsu brought himself forward, reaching his hand out. "Hey sir um are you ok?-"

"I-im fine!"

Natsu's hand was slapped away, startling him as he staggered back holding his palm. His hand was cold, a little too cold over the glove. But why did it feel so familiar? Why did it feel like Grays...

Natsu's mouth was wide open, trying to let the words fall out. "a-a-ah um.."

"I-im So sorry!"

With that, the strange boy quickly snatched his bag from Natsu running away in into the crowd slowly merging into the crowd.

He stood there, flabbergasted and distort at how that boy acted. He didn't say anything, didn't even say thank you at least. But his hand felt so cold. His posture was so much like his.

just who was he?...

Natsu shook his head, combing his hand through his pink hair before picking his feet back up, walking back to the fairy tail hotel.

After their little sightseeing around the town of cronus, Gray alongside sabertooth started to head into their private hotel which was located at the far corner near the Arena. It was starting to become nightime, more and more stalls starting to close with convenient stores starting to open. It was really pretty in cronus, The snow starting to trickle from the sky with the sun beginning to descend into the darkness. It was the time of the day usually is so calmed down and more relaxed. But tonight He had a feeling it was going to be a very rocky night.

He quivered, tugging the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he looked around the hotel. It was an impressive interior with the reception room already having their bag carriers waiting for them. They were clothed with taylor made black suits with roses in their chest pockets with their white smiles shining brightly.

They stood closer to them in unison, putting their hands out to the side smiling gracefully. "Please, let us take care of your luggage."They said, walking up to them taking their bags from them nicely.

Everybody gulped, a little startled at their behaviour just going along with it. Gray tugged on the corner of rufus's shirt, looking up towards him a little scared for some reason. He didn't know why though,he just felt a little anxious with those people taking his bags.

Rufus looked down towards him, seeing his big blue eyes start to stretch with worry.

He patted his head, smiling. "It's ok Gray, They won't do anything to them just putting them away in our rooms upstairs." He explained.

Gray still gave an eerie looked towards them as he turned back around to the team, seeing the master already walking off to his room without saying a word.

Minerva blinked, looking towards her father joining alongside him leaving the group.

Sting, Rogue And Rufus looked at around idling the place seeing the lounge room at the side of the reception along with a small bar set with glasses and drinks all placed and ready for them. It was vibrant with dark red coloured interior lit up with yellow chandeliers on the roofs.

"Woaa..." Sting gasped in amazement stepping through into the bar. It was so posh for a guild like them. Everything was gold with drinks all lined up ready for tonight's fiesta. Gray couldn't drink but hes starting to like the taste of flavoured sodas. That's just how he was to be honest.

Sting and rogue walked past the lounge, gawking the place as they walked up the stairs, turning towards Gray and Rufus who were both standing idly by each other in silence with gray tugging onto his shirt.

Rufus looked down, smiling at the shrivelled up Popsicle who was hanging onto him. "Gray..you ok?" He asked, caressing his head a little.

Gray looked up, his body was giving him a slight shiver to his spine making him nod hesitantly. He still was trying to cope with it all. Trying to comprehend the fact that he was going to fight for a guild that aren't even his true family and aiding them for something that he knew fairy tail used to have the title for. He wanted to jump out of this, he wanted to make an excuse and just go for a walk to some far away place so that he didn't have to fight anymore. But he couldn't. He had grown accustomed to this guild from the very moment rufus found him. If it weren't for him, He would've been stranded in the middle of town having to sleep in the dark pitiful alleyways that would just stir up all the sadness and frustration he had that day. He had to try, at least for him. Even if it meant he was going to have to see him once more...

Grays attention alerted back up as he saw the huge white lounge room in to the side that was directly hovering over the downstairs lounge only with a wall separating them. It wasn't as big but the chair were so long with a coffe table the size of the one they had in the mini lounge room back in the guild place in the middle of them.

He blinked in awe, slightly startled on how non of them haven't mention the price of how much all of this would of cost including the free stuff they were allowed. But he was grateful somehow that during all this Rufus has stay by his side the whole time...

Grays thoughts were interrupted as stings voice grew out from the silence, running up towards the huge window that was inbetween the hallway."Hey hey what do ya know we have a guild directly opposite our hotel." He boomed out, pressing his palms against the window.

Rufus looked down to Gray before looking back up to sting who was later joined by rogue at the window.

"Yeah your right, i wonder which one it is though..." Rogue tilted his head trying to figure out who was in there as he saw people walking past.

Stings face lit up with his cheeks going crimson red, turning to look at Rogue."Do you think...it could be mermaid heel?!"

Rogue gave a stern look towards Sting totally unamused at that comment. Gray chuckled, looking up towards rufus seeing him give a warmly smile towards them. Gray and Rufus stood back, idly watching the two dragon slayers bicker and fight against each other with Rufus's hand grasping onto Grays with grays holding onto his. This was the nice feeling Gray loved. He loved it whenever on missions or at the guild they still know how to put a smile on each other's face without even having to try. He thought it was a natural instinct about these guys cause of how prestigious sabertooth really was. But then again, He was proven wrong.

This guild...this team...this kindness was all gray wanted in life and nothing more.


	31. (im so so so sorry)

I apologize for taking so very long to publish the last two parts of the heat in ice ive been caught up with studies for school as my test are arriving, checking up on my mother in hospital and family gatherings that i haven't had much time to continue on it (i want this to be the best finish up to one of my fanfictions so i apologize in advance if it takes more time) but whist going through all that i have been lazily thinking in class about some upcoming fanfictions i would do for you guys so if you want you can check out my profile for more deetz ^^. Also anyone who would like to be my proofreader I'd really appreciate it ^^

(also i wanted to ask you guy if you want smut or not smut around the ending but it will have to mean i change the rating but it isn't heavy smut just light kisses and more and if you'll be ok with a second book prior to the ending which i cant say :P so if you could i would like your opinions on doing smut or non and later on at the end of the book if you want a continuation.)

Once again thank you guys so very much for reading this book as it means alot to me seeing as its my first long chapter book ive done and im really thankful for the love and support you guys are showing so thank you very very much and i promise i wont let you guys down i do have a slight sneak peek for you so here it is ^^.

* * *

Gray cuddled his knees tightly against his chest to keep his composure. The sweat trickled down his forehead slowly as his fingers tugged onto his top from both of his sleeves. He shivered from the cold for once in his life as he lacked the amount of clothing he should bare. But that wasn't something on his mind right now. He had been pushed from both sides of his waist inwards as he groaned from the painas he tried to submerge as he bit his lip. The floor had washed up on him as the brown dirt started to flick into his eyes from the legs that splattered and ran all around him.

He couldn't take it anymore as his eyes began to water in the corners as he quickly buried his head into his chest to block out the dirt.

"Rufus...Help me-"

"Gray!"

He quickly glanced up. Through the crowd of girls pushed past a tall man through in a red cloak all rustled up in his long blonde hair that was caught in the group of people as he leaped through the the gap for Gray.

He flinched, anxiously as Rufus's hand reached out towards him as he willingly stretched out his small hand out to him as he took a hold of his hand tightly in his grasp as Gray could tell he as well was slightly cold from the wind.

"Gray, are you alright?" Rufus asked Gray felt before he pulled his head into his chest.

Gray felt his cheeks had turned red from the warmth of Rufus chest as he smelt a more pleasant smell, cologne seeping off him as Gray after that couldn't help it but nuzzled his head into his chest relieved.

"I-I'm ok, just lost track of you is all.."

Rufus shook his head."No it's my fault. I was the one who lost track of you, I'm so sorry."

He pulled his head out of his chest as he looked into Rufus's eyes lovingly that he had come out to him as he looked down to his pants to see them mainly covered in brown spots of mud. Something like that never happened to gray before so from this he felt rather frightened for himself. He probably shouldn't mess with the girls that love these boys so much from now on.

Grays tilted his head up as it sounded like the girls all huddled around them in a circle, their were all faced down to them as some bickered and chattered in the background.

"Who is he and why is Rufus hugging him?"

"Is he his brother?"

"He looks familiar.."

Gray panicked in Rufus's arms that were wrapped tightly around him as he clumsily pushed himself away from him with his hands pushing against his shoulders in embarrassment as Rufus just sat there, gripped against Grays waist tightly.

Gray stuttered. "R-rufus people can see us please stop."

He shaked his head again. "No, I'm not going to hide it."

Before he could say another word at Rufus, his body was pulled in hastily against Rufus's roughly with his chest that had felt like a brick to Gray ,pressed up against his tightly from his arms that pushed Gray into him from behind as he pressed their lips tightly together.


	32. Natsu's backflash

"_Igneel, this predicament I'm in, I...I think I need to repent for my sins."_

_Natsu's back lazily slumped over the chair and his hands tightly clutched together with his fingers almost tugging at his skin. _

_He slowly closed his eyes and repented. "The half-hearted words that flew out of my mouth everytime I was with him, the way I used to treat him like utter crap, none of that should have come out. In fact, it should not have even filtered my mind. Deceived by my own superiority to even say those things to Gray, a boy so fragile so open hearted and welcoming, I...I didn't care about any of that when I let him slip away from me. I even had the stupidest idea that letting Gray go off like that was for the best so I wouldn't have to see him again. Stupid wasn't I? He must now have this horrid depiction that I am a monster huh? I don't even blame him; I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see me at all, I would never want to lay eyes on a monster like me."_

_The blistering ray of sunlight above shone over the back of his head as he started to feel that the heat rose on his body. His eyes slowly flickered open as he looked blankly down at the patch of green grass infront him. His notice how his shadow was larger than his real life form, reflecting an outline portrait of him covered in pure black. It clearly showed how much emptiness Natsu had with no Gray to fill him. He was incomplete without his Popsicle that was somewhere in this world melting away, all because he couldn't comprehend the fact that in reality his feelings for Gray were way more than 'friends'._

_Natsu sighed as he took a deep breath in and slowly reeled his head up so the sun fell directly on his face. His eyes squinted in irritation being unable to see the sun clearly since it blurred his vision as he brought his hand up flatly hovered over his forehead. He wondered if Gray could see this beautiful sun with him wherever he was. He wondered if he was just waking up and doing his usual look for the nearest coffee mug routine. He wondered what he was up to now, He wondered if he'll ever be able to see that big huge grin sometime soon. _

_Natsu harshly bit on his bottom lip as he tried withdrawing from the river that overflowed behind his eyes. He tried to bear with the reality of Gray out of his life he just couldn't comprehend with It. He wanted to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him, to make him his own and to treat him like he is his own, But how? How can he do that when he despises him so much?_

_Natsu whimpered and brought his hand up to wipe his eyes vigorously. _

"_Why are you crying flame brain?" _

_Natsu's head shot up at the familiar voice that called infront of him, his eyes were blurry from the tears as could only see the yellow brightness of the sun as he could slightly picture out the black outline of him. His blue icy eyes starred at him with his supple pink lips arched into a smile, bent over the flame brain with his arms behind his back._

_Natsu blinked, trying to shake himself out of this imagination but the figure never faded it was really him._

_Natsu stuttered "G-gray?" _

_He heard the Popsicle giggle sweetly as he reeled his head back up to block the sun, letting Natsu see his beautiful cream face._

"_What is it? Cat got your tongue because I saw you cry?" He teased him jokingly._

_Natsu sat there flabbergasted for a moment as he tried to calm his thoughts down. Gray was right there infront of him in cold blooded flesh starring down at him like nothing had happened. He was smiling like he used to, looking like he used to. Everything and more he loved about Gray was right there infront of him._

_A lone tear trickled down Natsu eye as he breathed out to him. "Gray..."_

"_W-what is it? You're not crying cause of me are you?." Gray awkwardly chuckled to himself as he turned around from natsu sighing. "To think I'm important to you to make you cry, huh, I never would have imagined."_

_Natsu's body flinched at those hurtful words as he curled his fingers into his palm roughly. He tilted his head down from Gray and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth irritated. He was important to him all this time that why he was looking for him. He just didn't know how to react before because he was deluded at the time with false emotions on who he really loves._

"_H-how could you say that Gray?" Natsu stammered with the tone in his voice lower as he tilted his head back up "How could you possibly say that when all this time I've been searching for you?"_

_Natsu glared at the back of Gray as he watched Gray stayed silent. He knew that he was the reason he is like this but he didn't want him saying any of those things that hurt himself and Natsu._

_Gray exaggeratedly breathed out. He took a single step forward and turned his head from his neck around to Natsu with a small smirk over his lips "Because I just know Natsu, I've been with you for a while to know I have never crossed your mind."_

_Natsu shook his head "you don't read my mind Gray."_

"_No but I can justify it. How many times have you kicked me away just to be with Lisanna, How many times have you pushed me away from ever being able to hang out with you, how many times have you pushed me away when I have always been there for you, How about that night you decided to place me as your enemy and let me run away from-"_

"_That enough!" Natsu firmly stood up from his chair with his hands balled into fist. He starred down Gray angrily as he couldn't stand him saying such things anymore. _

_Natsu lost hold of his fist as he watched Gray turned his head away with his back shaking. He heard him lightly sob from where he was standing seeing how shattered he was. God how much Natsu wanted to erase any of the events that happened before but he knew he had permanently damaged him, he could never erase His and Gray's childhood._

_Natsu took the initiative and walked closer to the Popsicle as he felt the Goosebumps from the cold gush of air surrounded him. _

"_Gray..." He breathed out as he stretched his arms out towards him. _

_He pulled Gray into an embrace, his arms tightly wrapped around his chest as he rested the tip of his chin on top of his head with a smile._

_Natsu smiled when he felt the coldness grow against his skin as he melted into the embrace gripping Gray tighter. "You don't need to say such things anymore ok? I'm sorry gray, for everything. I shouldn't have left you run off like that, I shouldn't have left you to cry and shatter like this, I...I just wasn't thinking when I say and did those things I never meant. I never loved Lisanna I only loved you and only you, I'm sorry."_

_Natsu felt frightened a little as he could hear Gray had stopped crying and became silent once again. He thought he was going to reject him once more, to think he was just making this up on the spot._

_Natsu moved his head to the side as he anxiously called out to him "G-gray?" _

Natsu quickly shot up from the bed with his forehead dripping in sweat and his face flustered. Panting loudly and heavily in his bed he quickly moved his hand up to comb his fingers through his spiky pink hair as he scanned the dark room noticing Loke still dead asleep in the bed aside him.

"Shit..." Natsu muttered under his lips and banged his hand against his forehead in annoyance. He's been having so much of those thoughts lately it always ended up with him waking up in the middle of the night for no good apparent reason, it's a bad habit.

He groaned in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head and messed up his hair. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to regain his eyesight as he starred at himself in the huge rectangle infront of him, noticing how much his white v-neck top was soaked in his sweat. It stanks so much like feet he felt like he was a shoe as he scrunched his nose to block the smell.

"Probably should change this top." He said to himself and pulled the huge blanked off his body and stepped out.

Natsu yawned and stretched his arms high above in the air like it was the morning as he brought his hand back down and rubbed the centre of his stomach. His stomached growled in hunger as Natsu staggered over to the bathroom to clean up his he was prepared for things like this to happen with a shirt exactly the same as the one he was wearing hanging on the rack waiting for him.

As Natsu walked into the bathroom he flicked on the light switch beside the door, looking around the small one unit bathroom with its sink, shower and toilet until he spotted his top hanged off the rack for him. He sighed for some reason in relief and approached the rack, unhanging his top from the hanger whilst he couldn't help but trace his thought back on Gray once more. He was curious and more entirely worried about what he was up to now. He was worried whether or not he had food and shelter with him and if he was staying safe. He knew Gray wasn't the reckless type but his point in direction was just as horrible as Natsu's. But He won't lie that he has thought that Gray had most likely gone to a friend's house to stay but just that thought alone scared him because Gray is the usual shy and needs someone to rely on type of person. What if he has fallen in love with the person he is staying with and doesn't love Natsu anymore? What if he doesn't want to come back to Fairy tail anymore and Natsu won't be able to see him again? Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

After the past couple of months after that 'feud' at the bar Natsu has had some private time to really think things thoroughly and had come to a conclusion. On the day of the Grand games he was going to quit being a fairy tail wizard infront of everyone in order to search for Gray alone. He didn't need to be a part of some blood bath at this moment, he needed to be with Gray and hold him close next to a burning campfire like they were younger and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears. Oh well, At least he'll be able to search for Gray alone since there are some, 'private' things he'd liked to tell him once he does.

Natsu smiled at the imagination of getting to see Gray after all these years as he pulled down the shirt over his chest before he quickly checked himself in the mirror. He noticed how plain He really was. His slightly tan baby face and bulgy black eyes, crazy spiky brown hair and his white muffler around his neck, he wondered how could he have been on the Popsicles mind. He is much more beautiful than he was in fact; he reckoned he would have looked like a joke if he was with him. But even so, He loved Gray inside and out.

Natsu turned away from the mirror with content and walked back. He passed by the light switch and flicked them back off and stepped back into him and Loke's shared room. He looked over to Loke's sleeping corpse with his orange hair over his eyes and a trail of saliva in the corner of his wide open mouth as his snores erupted the room. As much as he was jealous he got to sleep some more He awed Loke. At least he could see the love of his life every day of his life without having to go on a hunt for him. But he always treated her right so he couldn't see why; he'd killed to have Gray's trust once more.

Natsu quickly brought his hand up to rub the corner of his eyes before the tear streamed down his cheek once more.

"God, I need to man up." He joked to himself as he brought his hand down from his eyes and smiled towards Loke.

"Thank you, Loke." Natsu slowly breathed out before he made his way towards the door leading out into the hallway as he opened it and closed it behind him.

Natsu walked down the brightly lit hallway and kept turning his head to either direction trying to find his way towards the kitchen to satisfy his hunger as he could really go for Mirajane's peanut butter cookies and milk. But as the moments go on he could only spot out some of the other guild member's room so it was going to take a while before he reaches the kitchen. But as Natsu head turned over to the boys side Natsu he noticed a light that shone in someone's room, It was Laxus and Freed's room.

He brought his knees to a hault as he examined the door for a little bit. It was cracked opened at the side that showed a glimpse of the inside unable to spot out much from the distance he was at. So, Natsu silently without making noise tip toed towards the door to get a better look inside.

He placed both of his hands on the edge of the door and slowly dipped himself cautiously next to the door as he looked further in.

He wasn't completely surprise to what he had seen. He saw the very tall muscular young man with the slicked back spiky blond hair hunched over his desk that was filled with papers scribbling something down. Natsu tried to focus his eyes so he could picture out what he was doing but it was no use; Laxus was doing something this late in the night that to him must have been important. He thought its best he just left him alone.

Natsu released himself from the door and took a couple of steps back before his named was called out from the room.

"Natsu" Laxus's voice boomed from inside.

Natsu couldn't help but jump at Laxus's tone as his voice was always the intimidating type as he bit down on his lower lip.

He scarcely answered back "Y-yeah?"

"Come in." He ordered.

Shaken down to his knees Natsu slightly staggered towards the door again and slowly pushed it open as he gulped down the saliva clogging his throat.

He watched as Laxus turned around on his seat, His orange eyes looked directly at him seriously with his small but plush pink lips formed into a frown, He wasn't happy.

He stared back at Laxus and watched him cross his arms over his chest with a huff "Care to explain why you're up so late?" He asked.

Natsu tried to open his mouth to say something but the only thing that would come to mind is his nightmare. He couldn't tell Laxus about that because Laxus would know he had feelings for Gray. Its best he kept it a secret for now until the games.

He lied "I uh...I had some trouble sleeping and I realized I was feeling a little hungry, then I saw your room and I couldn't help but look, My bad." He reached his arm behind him and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

Laxus raised an eyebrow "Are you sure about that?"

Natsu firmly nodded "positive."

Laxus glared at Natsu for a moment before he closed his eyes sighed. He turned his body back around to the desk and picked up his pen to continue his scribbling.

"Fine, however it is late so why don't you wait until I've finished my work then we can go down together?" He offered Natsu.

Natsu shook his head. "No It's alright I can go on my own, besides you have work you need to complete-"

Natsu cut himself off when he noticed Laxus had quickly turned his head with the scariest face in the world and gawked Natsu

"Sit." He demanded sharply.

Without fighting back Natsu quickly walked past the dead asleep freed in his bed over to the edge of Laxus's bed and quickly sat down with his hands placed grasped together in his lap. He couldn't help but feel awkward sitting on Laxus's bed as he peered down to it. It was more soft and fluffy unlike he's personality which to Natsu, was a real difference. But at times Laxus was a considerate and compassionate guy at heart.

He looked back up to Laxus and watched him as he wrote more stuff on those loose pieces of paper as Natsu tried and stretch his head up to see what he was doing. The pieces of paper were all A class mission request that Laxus had been sent and it seemed from Natsu's perspective he was writing a message on each and every one of them.

"_Maybe he was answering to all of them."_ Natsu thought.

He didn't want to ask him what he was doing so natsu reeled himself back down and tapped his fingers away on his lap in boredom as he looked around their room. It was actually more smaller than he and Loke's, their big white king sized beds took up most of the space along with both of their sideboard tables with laxus's desk placed tightly against the side were the huge square window was with a bathroom to the side and a chandelier dangling down in centre of the room.

"You want to talk about it?" Laxus unexpectedly asked as he slightly turned his head towards him whilst he wrote on his paper.

Natsu gulped at being put on the spot as he tilted his head and acted dumb "Talk about what?"

"You know what I mean Natsu you don't just waltz around in the middle of the night without something troubling you, believe me I've done and seen it before." He assured him and finally put the pen down as he directed his full attention towards Natsu with a questioning look over his face.

.Natsu averted his eyes away from Natsu and thought for a moment. He didn't want to give any hints about his dilemma with Gray to Laxus. It's not that he doesn't trust him it's just, Laxus is the type to report strange behaviour in the guild to Mackrow and if that happens he won't be able to search for Gray.

Natsu closed his eyes and breathed in as he finally came up with a resolution to tell him as she slowly turned back to him with and smirked.

"You're one to talk." Natsu began as he crossed his arms over his chest to look more intimidating. "You're writing down documents in the middle of the night, hunched back with the door cracked open slightly with the lamp on, just how do think I'm suspicious with you looking like some mass murderer plotting something?" He jeered.

Laxus looked at him for a moment before he chuckled at Natsu and smiled in the corner of his lips. "Touché, but then again, I'm not doing anything that bad I'm just organizing my flow on mission request. But as for you, you're strange behaviour is more commonly known to the guild and if Mackrow found out just how do you think he'll take that?" Laxus interjected.

Natsu's eyes widened, lost for words as he tried to open his mouth to say something but only let his cheek get flustered. He read right through his mind and now he is pinned down unable to get out of this situation but he doesn't want to tell Laxus. He's scared, how is he going to say this now?

Natsu flinched as he heard Laxus had sighed and got up from his seat as Natsu watched him strode off towards the entrance door.

Laxus turned around from the door "Well, you coming or what? It's not like pressuring you for the answer will work." He muttered the last part as he walked out of the room.

After Laxus left the room Natsu placed his hand against his heart and breathed out. He felt slightly relieved he was able to break out of that for now until he mentioned it again; it kind of reminded him of that time he had to break it down to Lisanna which was a really tough moment for him to go through.

However though Natsu shrugged it off and stood up. He quickly fixed up his muffler around his neck before he made his way towards the door and followed after Laxus.


	33. Notification

Hey guys

Sorry I haven't been on I've been really busy with school work since I just started year 11, (wow, 3 years since I started this book) and I just wanted to say thank you so much for supporting my first long chaptered book it really means a lot to me. its been a few rough days lately for me because I recently just discovered myself in a personal way and I've been really depressed as well. But nevertheless times have changed and I'm back to being me ^^. My writing style may shock you but I hope you can continue to read this book and support it with much love.

Before I go I want to notify you that once this book ends I will not be on this account anymore (that means ice play, curse and the other books will be deleted). But, I will be on my new wattpad account (Erin_Halo) but they won't be anime related more just my imagination or one direction. I hope you can still find it in your heart to support me and keep reading the heat in ice.

Thank you so much and goodbye.


	34. Gray and Rufus

The morning sunlight trickled through the vinyl white curtains, warming up the cold bed. A thick silence sat in the room, with the only exception of the muffled sounds of the cicadas buzzing outside.

Today was going to be a beautiful one.

Gray layed sound asleep inside his bed in foetal position, with the crinkles by his eyes deeply etched. He had no plans on getting up early this morning, not a single one. He had vowed to spend some quality time just relaxing in Rufus and his shared bed since Gray was comfortable with it even though they weren't 'technically' together. But it was lonely without Rufus beside him and he thought this might be a wonderful way to bring him closer to him, maybe even find out if he did truly love him or not.

Gray slowly fluttered his eyes open. He blinked, closed his eyes then blinked again, focusing on his vibrant surroundings. It felt good waking up to this every morning. He could think, relax and ponder what he thought was more, 'intriguing' than the dark thoughts he had on his past. He had wiped them out of his head completely from meeting natsu, talking to natsu, falling for natsu to even forgetting his acceptance into fairy tail. Everything no longer existed in him and to him, that was best. He needed to be mind healthy and ready for the games so he could concentrate, all his new comrades were riding on him to win.

Gray stretched his arms out over his head and yawned. He shot right up into seating position, showing his bare chest since he only wore boxers and looked over to the left side of his bed. Once again, Rufus was nowhere to be seen. During the past few days Gray gradually became comfortable with the idea of sharing beds with Rufus and even offered to snuggle with him. They never led it to anything 'explicit' except sweet passes of kisses and stories about their childhood. He loved it and cherished every moment of it, but this time, he really expected to wake up to him this morning. Feel Rufus cradle him in his arms and to ask him how was his sleep. He craved that and he needed that. And he was about to get exactly that.

So, Gray pulled the covers off him and swung his legs off the bed, placing his feet on the carpet floor. He curled his toes in to collect some of the carpet fur before he stood up and wobbled over to the door.

* * *

Gray walked passed all of the members of sabertooths rooms before reaching the stairs. He felt uneasy about this at first, debating all the possible outcomes he could get caught before he took a step down the stairs. He took another step and another step, each one from one part of his brain that was filled with positivity before reaching the bottom floor. He tip toed through the lounge room, keeping am eye out for a tall blonde man before proceeding to the main dining area. There was no sign of him there either.

With a little bit of fear Gray continued to the kitchen. To his luck, he was there, with his crisp white tank top and boxers showing off his arm muscles and toned legs. He stood in front of the kitchen island, pouring the kettle water into the tea cups with one teabag in each.

As Rufus had begun to stir the tea Gray gripped the edge of the wall. He ogled him from behind the wall, his face flustered from affection. Looked so beautiful to Gray, and that complemented the kind heart that also came along with him. He must have gotten up so early for this, and gray felt bad about ruining the surprise.

Gray accidentally made a little squeak sound and quickly Rufus looked up at him before smiling.

"Goodmorning, Gray," He cheeefuly said.

Gray quickly stood away from the wall and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with cheeks crimson red of embarrassment.

"G-good morning ru-kun." He adorably stuttered as his eyes awkwardly lapped the room.

"I was making you some tea and was about to bring it up to you," Rufus explained.

"Oh," Gray bit back in realization, feeling a little guilty. "S-sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry silly, I'm glad you came down while it was still hot." He reassured him.

Rufus gestured for Gray to come stand next to him and in an awkward manner, Gray's morning legs stumbled up to Rufus before standing beside him. He looked into the cup that held his ripple filtered reflection on the murky brown surface before switching to Rufus's. He always felt so useless around Rufus some times. He would constantly be the one to watch out for Gray and be around him when he needed it. But when has Gray ever been there for him? Should he try now?

Gray gulped. He though the initiative that he forged up in his head was ideal as he cautiously looked up to Rufus who was busily cleaning up his station.

"...Ru kun?" Gray slowly called for him with hesitation.

Rufus turned around with a smile. "Yes?"

Gray stepped up to him. He placed his hands on both his shoulders and passionately placed his supple lips on his. To Gray, Rufus lips were like a hint of blueberry candy sweetness which made him more enticing, quickly delving his tongue over the seam of his lip. Rufus was quick to correspond to all this as he wrapped one arm around Grays waist and pulled him into his chest, letting Gray feel every dent of his chiseled physique.

They tongues hungrily dived into each others hot mouths, intermingling the heated mist from their quickened breaths.

Rufus moved his hands to underneath Grays thighs and hoisted him up, making gray wrap his legs around his torso for leverage.

They kept their lips interlocked as Rufus moved them to the longue room. He placed Gray down on the couch and gray combed his fingers through his hair to feel Rufus long locks faintly touch his naked torso, riving him up for more.

Gray could hear Rufus heavily grunt as his hard on grazed against Grays, making him push back into Rufus' s crotch. He needed more, he was craving Rufus and for some reason, he wondered why this never even cross his mind.

Rufus pulled his lips away from Gray with a moan. "Fuck Gray."

Gray whimpered at the loss of contact and Rufus caught on to his bodies needs, needlessly diving onto Gray's neck.

"Ahh, Ru-Rufus.." Gray breathlessly moaned.

Rufus surrounded the pulse on Gray's neck with his lips and sucked hard on it. He then pulled off his lips and Gray could feel the lingering pain on his neck. He marked him, he could feel it, and it felt good.

Rufus looked back at Gray lovingly and Gray did the same. He moved his hands out of Rufus' s hair and placed them on his puffy cheeks so they soothingly circled them with his thumbs, pondering how much he wanted to stay like this. Gray didn't know what has come over him, but he just craved a touch of a man who was lover and Rufus was the only guy who could do just that.

"Look at these two getting along so well."

Gray and Rufus startlingly jumped off each other and turned their heads to Rogue and Sting who were grinning at them foolishly. They both had pre fucked bed hair on their scalps and puffed glossy pink lips. They were at it too.

Rufus adjusted his top and awkwardly coughed out their names, obviously annoyed. "Rogue, Sting, nice to see you two up so early."

"We were planning on going out for a sight seeing trip before the games tomorrow." Rogue exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his hair. "Wanna come?"

Gray and Rufus stayed silent, still flustered and heated up from their passionate run in. But after a while Rufus broke the silence by calling Grays name which made Gray turn to him with tinted cheeks.

"Do you want to join them?" He asked.

Gray hadn't really planned for going out today since the games were tomorrow. He wanted to indulge, relax and think about what he's going to do when he runs into Natsu so he needed a good amount of quality time to himself as possible.

Gray scarcely spoke up. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay home for a bit."

Sting shook his head and smiled at him sympathetically. "It's fine, with your circumstances I think you need it the most." He looked over to Rufus. "How about you flower boy?"

"I think I'll stay behind with Gray." He quickly answered. "You two have a blast and bring back food for dinner"

"Yes sir." Rogue said.

With that Rogue and Sting went back to their rooms up the stairs leaving Rufus and Gray by themselves.

* * *

Gray sighed in content as he flopped his back onto the bed. It was already the afternoon and so far he has been reading some of the books in their room and trimming out growing lengths in thr front of his hair. Rufus has been outside in the backyard collecting flowers for his own needs and as of right now, preparing lunch for them. The past few days have been very slow yet calming for Gray. He's been living the high life all his life but ever since he joined sabertooth, it slowed down, in a good way. Once in awhile Natsu's voice and memories would run in his head but he would quickly replace it with Rufus. He loved Natsu he truly did but Rufus has actually accepted him and treasured him ever since he stepped foot into this guild. He never got that from Natsu, he never got that from the guild that's why he kept himself in the closet with pretending to like girls. Yes, he loved men and the man that he truly loved the most was Natsu. But it was only rivalry to him so he threw it away, threw his old life away and came here. Then he met Rufus. The man who showed him guidance, love and gratitude on the first day in that train. The way he presented himself all masculine and superior but gentle and open. His blue eyes starring at gray I'm wonder as his leg crossed over the other, it was so enchanting, he couldn't say no. He's was so beautiful, so, so...

"Fuck," gray looked down at his pants and notice a tent forming and pressing against his boxers. He was turning Gray on.

Gray licked the bottom of his lip and threw his head back with a hand over his mouth, stifled out a moan. His other hand reached down to his boxers and rubbed his palm over the twitching buldge, thumbing and grinding his hand over it slowly.

"R-ru...ru..." he repeated his name through his wet lips. He wanted him so badly right now, holding him, touching him, running his long fingers through his hair, he wanted all of that.

His hand couldn't take it, it involuntarily moved up and slipped inside his boxers to grab his length and pull it forward so the tip hung out the brim of the boxers. His hand jerked itself up and down his length in rapid motion, building on the already built arousal and erection he had as pre liquid dribbled down his hands. God he hasn't felt like this in ages ever since that night around the campfire with Natsu. When Natsu was so close up to him with his heat radiating off his chest. The ironic scent of strawberry in his pink hair filling his nostrils. His toned shoulders pressed into his chest.

"N-Natsu..." he moaned through his hand. His hand began to move faster and faster, his thumb circling the slit. "I'm...im gonna release natsu, rufus!"

Then, his stream shot out and coated his fingers and boxers, dampening the fabric.

Gray breathed out in relief. Fuck. He didn't know what that was, how that was or why that was. He thought about Rufus. He thought about Natsu. And from that an inner conflict in his head was beginning to brew again and the anxiety began to kick in.

"Who do I love?" He said to himself.

"Gray, lunch is ready, come down stairs!" Rufus called for him.

Gray quickly shuffled out of the bed, fumbling on his legs and responded back to him. "Coming!"

* * *

When Gray walked into the kitchen Rufus had his back turned to him, adjusting the flowers in the vase on the table. He watched him, remembering the touches they passed and received between each other and it almost made him tingle in his crotch. He loved Rufus so much. But it bugged him how much his natsu crave haunted him.

Rufus sighed in delight once he finished sorting them out and turned back to Gray with a beaming smile.

"Hey," he simply said.

"Hey." Gray replied awkwardly. He looked around the room to avoid his gaze and landed on the two plates partially filled with rich meat scented spaghetti and meatballs.

"Thank you for making lunch ru san" he stuttered thankfully.

"It's okay, I'm sorry it's not fancy but after the feast last night we don't have much ingredients," he exclaimed a little sadly.

"No its okay." Gray shook his head and stepped forward, to him with a blush. He didn't know why but his body was moving closer to him, shaking at the knees. He's never felt this much arousal in his life until now. And it felt weird.

"Gray are you ok?" Rufus asked as he opened his arms for Gray. He pressed his head into his chest and formed a tight line on his lips. His eyes became glossy with one single water drop flowing out. He doesn't know why this is happening to him. All this confusion, who does he really love?

"Gray.." Rufus suddenly placed his thumb on his chin. He tilted Grays head up to meet eyes with him, the same eyes that first saw through him on that train. That train that took him to sabertooth. Give him a new home and friends who cherish him and loathe his presence. And this warmth he felt against Rufus, the shield he had over him. He wanted to be in his grasp, this place, forever.

"Gray, I love you."

Grays eye's widened but had no time to react when his lips were pushed against by Rufus' s. He slowly gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Rufus' s neck to pull him in, tangling and mixing tongues.

After awhile Rufus pulled away and his eyes slowly re opened to meet with Grays, their foreheads touching with heavy panting.

"Gray," Rufus slowly spoke up. "Do you... love me?"


End file.
